Naruto: Whirlpool's Shadow!
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: One day Naruto awakes, in the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. But how if the Land of Eddies were destroyed years before the series began? And why is Naruto not freaking about him being in a place that was meant to be gone? Read and find the answers.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It is morning and we find our hero Naruto Uzumaki asleep peacefully. Moments later someone approached the sleeping shinobi. "Get your ass out of bed you lazy ass!" She said as she kicked the bed over causing it to flip over on top of Naruto.

Naruto found his way from under his bed to see a girl around his age with crimson eyes wearing brown framed glasses with red hair that was short and spiky and unkept on the left side and straight and neat on the right wearing a lavender top that showed her navel off, black shorts and high black boot sandals looking down at him. Naruto stood up and rushed into the young woman's face. "Karin, What is the big idea of you waking me up like that? How did you even get into my room?" Naruto asked angrily.

"You were late for your mission briefing. I was asked to fetch you." Karin said returning the anger. "And for your information your door was unlocked."

"Really? That is strange, I swore I locked that door last night." Naruto said calm and a little confused. "Karin, get out."

"No way I came all this way to wake you up and you tell me to leave." Karin said.

Naruto then started to push Karin away. "I need to get dress, do you wish to see me naked. What don't answer that." Naruto said as he pushed Karin out of the door. "Karin, next time you try and wake me up, try nicer first." Naruto then closed the door.

"Some people." Karin said as she started off.

Meanwhile back in Naruto's room. "Karin sometimes you are so weird." Naruto then let out a yawn. "Man, I don't get way I am so tried lately." Naruto then got dressed and then made his way outside his room. "Another beautiful day in the Hidden Whirlpool Village." Naruto said as he stepped outside. "But it still feels wrong some how." He then started off to met with his team.

Moments later he arrived at his team's meeting area. "Naruto you are late again." Said a young woman with shortish light green hair with side bangs and two tails laying on her front with black eyes wearing a dark red top and skirt over long sleeve fishnet shirt and dark gray shorts, wearing dark gray arm guards, fishnet leg guards, and black open top sandals.

"Sorry Ayako, I overslept." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"That excuse again." Ayako said. "Isn't it getting old, we all know that you are the first one of use up while we are out on missions. Right Haru." She said as she turned to face there teammate, a young man with yellow eyes, long violet hair with a bang covering his left eye and goes down to his shoulders in the back, brown shirt and pants with a fishnet shirt underneath, ankles wrapped by bandages, and black sandals.

"Well of course it is not good that Naruto is always late but knowing him there must be reasons for why he is so tired." Haru said nervously.

"Haru, I appreciate your support but truth is I don't know why I am always so tired." Naruto said.

"Looks like we are all here now." They all turned to fine there sensei standing against a light pole. He is a man with light green eyes, light blue hair in a pony tail, black robe with black pants, legs wrapped in bandages and black sandals. Around his forehead is his head band with on a black cloth.

"Good morning Hokata sensei." Ayako and Haru said.

"Morning to you too." Hokata said. "Naruto, Good morning!"

"Morning Hokata sensei." Naruto said.

"You don't look good. Late night again?" Hokata asked.

"No, I went to bed early enough." Naruto then yawned.

"Still tired. Maybe you should sit this one out." Hokata said.

"No I can go." Naruto said.

"Well okay if you can handle it." Hokata said.

"I can. So what is the mission?" Naruto asked.

After finishing their mission, Naruto and his team were before the village leader, Hideki and his advisor, Kaito. "Well Hokata, your team has finished in record time." Kaito said. Kaito is a man with dark eyes, dark red hair, black sleeveless top with light blue trim, fishnet tee shirt underneath, arms wrapped with bandages, black arm guards, black pants with cuffed up legs, ankles wrapped with bandages, and black sandals.

"Thank you Sir Kaito." Hokata said.

Naruto then muttered something. "Did you say something?" Kaito asked.

"I said that this is bull." Naruto said.

"Naruto behave yourself." Hokata said. "I am sorry. Naruto has been tired lately so he is cracky. Say you are sorry." Hokata told Naruto.

"No I wish to hear him out." Hideki said. He was a middle aged man with blue eyes, long red hair that stops halfway down his back with two side bangs that stop at the chin, purple robe with dark red trim, dark red sash, dark gray pants, and black sandals. "Naruto explain, but try and do it in a more proper way."

"Thank you Lord Hideki." Naruto then cleared his throat and then started to speak. "Well the missions assigned, they are all too easy. I mean finding lost pets, maintaining yards, babysitting, this types of missions are too easy."

"Naruto, all ninja need to learn this skills to help advance their skills." Kaito said. "That is why such missions are given to you genin."

"I am not talking about that. Why are this missions needed when no one leaves the village accept The Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Naruto you are aware that you are an Uzumaki so if you asked I could assign you to a mission that would take me out of the village." Kaito said. "On behalf of our leader that is."

"I can speak for myself." Hideki said. "Naruto what exactly are you asking?"

"I want you to assign us a mission normally reserved for a full Uzumaki team to us." Naruto said. "Please do this."

"That is impossible, the outside word is too dangerous for some one outside the Uzumaki clan or one of our top elite members to undertake." Kaito said. "Lord Hideki, please talk sense into him."

"What Naruto saids makes sense." Hideki said.

"Then will you assign us a mission like that?" Naruto asked.

"No." Hideki said.

"W...why?" Naruto asked.

"Look at your team." Hideki said as he pointed to Ayako and Haru. Naruto turned to see that the two where breathing heavily and trembling. "I have faith that you are ready but I don't your team is."

"I am sorry." Naruto said. "Forget that I said anything."

"Okay then you are dismissed for now." Kaito said.

"Yes sir." Hokata said as he lead his team out of the office.

"That Naruto kid is something, looking for glory." Kaito said after they left. He then looked towards Hideki. "Is there something wrong?"

"No it is nothing." Hideki said. _"Naruto, why is it that is that name still new to me?" _

Outside the leader's office Naruto was walking with Ayako and Haru at his side as he was rubbing is head. "Serves you right for suggesting we go on a mission so dangerous. We are not Uzumaki like you and Lord Hideki, we can't just ask for a mission like that." Ayako said.

"I don't get is Naruto. As an Uzumaki you can easily be placed on a mission you wish. So why do you stay with us?" Haru asked.

There was no answer. "Naruto, you there?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah I'm here." Naruto said. "Ayako, Haru, trust in yourselves a little more." With that Naruto stopped. "Well this is my stop. See you." Naruto said as he turned to enter the Uzumaki district. As he was walking he was in deep thought. _"Ayako and Haru, Even Hokata Sensei. They don't feel right." _Just then Naruto was snapped out of his trance when someone placed their arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey there Naruto." Said the man that had his arm on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh hey there Daisuke." Naruto said. Daisuke is a young man with blue eyes, mid-length red hair with pointed bangs, fishnet shirt under dark red robes, dark gray arm-length gloves, dark gray pants that stop above the ankles, ankles wrapped with bandages, and black sandals. "You should be careful, I almost cut you." Naruto said as he help up a kunai in his hand.

"Naruto, you forget? No one has ever been able to touch be with a blade for years." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke I think you have had your fun so let Naruto go." said a young woman with light green eyes, short red hair with bangs leading to the right of her face, high collared olive green sleeveless top with fishnet shirt underneath, olive green arm length gloves, olive green skirt with dark gray shorts underneath with left thigh wrapped with bandages, fishnet knee guards, and high heel boot-like sandals.

"Come on Ami. You know we are just playing?" Daisuke said as he backed off of Naruto.

"Yeah, it is not like we would kill each other." Naruto said.

"Good to hear." Ami said as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Ami, there you are." Karin said as she ran up to them.

"Oh Karin, did you need something?" Ami asked. "Jealous I am this close to Naruto?"

"It is nothing like that." Karin said. "I just was in the area and noticed you all here."

"It is rude to use your jutsu on your friends." Said a young woman with long spiked red hear that covers her eyes, long black robe with purple trim, fishnet shirt underneath, dark gray pants, legs wrapped, and gray sandals.

"It is also rude to use your jutsu to sneak on people that you call your friends Tsubasa." Karin said in a yell. She then turned to the others. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Daisuke and Ami said.

"Well if you feel uncomfortable I will leave." Tsubasa said before she turned around and started off. She then stopped and turned to them. "Oh before I go I need to let you know that Isamu has given use tomorrow off."

"Really, that is great." Ami said.

"I will be leaving now then." With that Tsubasa left.

"I don't understand why you all feel so uneasy around Tsubasa." Naruto said. "I am sure that if we get to know here she could turn out to be nice."

"Naruto just shut you mouth already." Karin said as she punched Naruto in the head. "There maybe you can get some sleep."

"Karin, why do you act so violently towards Naruto?" Ami asked. "You must really love him."

"Of course not, Naruto is not my type at all." Karin said. With that she then stormed off.

"She must love him a lot." Ami said.

"No that is not the case." Naruto said. "She is confused. That is why she is latching out."

"Naruto, sometimes you speak like a sage but mostly you are just a fool." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke you lack tack." Naruto said. "Well I better get going." Naruto then left.

Later that night, Ayako and Haru were hiding outside of the Uzumaki District. "Ayako, why are we here so late again?" Haru asked as he yawned.

"Naruto has been going out late at night and we need to find out where and why?" Ayako said.

"But even if Naruto has been doing that why are we staying up watching?" Haru asked.

"He is our teammate. We are responsible for his actings." Ayako said. Just then they saw someone wearing a black cloak leaving. "We should follow him."

"Shouldn't one of us stay behind just incase?" Haru asked.

"Fine." Ayako then followed the man. She lost trace of him outside the village. "Where is he? It is almost morning." Just then he saw the man. He was standing in a clearing. "What is he doing?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Just then twelve more of the man appeared out of thin air.

_"This is bad, he must have detected me."_ Ayako said to herself. The man then started moving in her direction. _"What am I going to do?"_ Just then the man passed her with out a second thought. "Naruto, what is with you?" Ayako then started after him again. When she arrived back to the village she made her way to where Haru was. "Haru, wake up."

"Oh morning Ayako." Haru said.

"Haru, what is the meaning of you falling to sleep on watch." Ayako asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Haru said. "So did you find out who the cloaked man was?"

"No, I last sight of him until recently." Ayako said. "Looks like someone is leaving."

They then saw Naruto leaving the compound with Karin. "Hey you two, come out." Karin yelled.

Then entered into view of them. "Sorry but we were worried about Naruto so we thought that we would keep an eye on you." Haru said.

"I appreciate it. It must have worked because I fell better." Naruto said.

"It can't be. If that was Naruto he would have used up a lot of chakra to use Shadow Clones." Ayako said to herself.

Just then Daisuke, Ami, and Tsubasa ran out. "Naruto, Karin trouble." Daisuke said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The village, has been infiltrated." Daisuke said. Just then there was a giant explosion.

"What! Ayako, Haru let's go." Naruto said as he ran to the source of the explosion.

"Hey wait, we should go speech with Lord Hideki." Ami said.

"Too late for that." Karin said as they all headed for the location of the explosion.

They caught up with Naruto and show that he was face to face with the intruders. One was a large man with spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes, wearing black pants, a tan shirt and brown sandals and a black robe over it. The other was a lean-built young man of average height, with straight white hair, purple eyes, and pointed teeth — one of which sticks out even with his mouth is closed. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. "Looks like trouble." Daisuke said. "Need help Naruto?"

"I can handle this two." Naruto said. Just then Naruto passed out.

"Naruto!" Karin yelled. _"What is with this two?"_ Karin then examined the chakra but then she passed out as well.

"Karin too. What have you done?" Ami asked.

"We have come here with a warning." The lean man said. "The Hidden Leaf will be here soon. Let's get out of here Jūgo."

"Right Suigetsu." Jūgo said as they started off.

"We won't let you off so easy." Daisuke said as he draw out a sword and charged at them and slashed going straight through Suigetsu. "One down."

"You think?" Suigutsu said as he turned into water and reformed his body.

"What how?" Daisuke said but then Jūgo appeared ready to attack. "I don't have time to dodge." Just then a black thread wrapped around Daisuke and Jūgo. "Shadow Threads." Daisuke was then pulled to safety. "Thanks Tsubasa."

"You are welcome." With that Tsubasa then undid the threads around Daisuke.

"Looks like the plan is working." Suigutsu said as he swiped the shadow thread, breaking them from Jūgo. With that they disappeared.

"They got away." Tsubasa said. She then turned towards Naruto and Karin.

"We need to get them to the hospital." Ayako said. With that they took Naruto and Karin to the hospital. "You not going?" Ayako asked Tsubasa.

"I have something I need to do." Tsubasa then left.

"We should report this to Lord Hideki." Ami said.

"Right." Daisuke said and they left.

"This is bad. What does the Leaf want by attacking?" Haru asked himself as he head after Ayako.

Ami and Daisuke just finished reporting to Lord Hideki. "This is bad, we should increase our defenses." Kaito said.

"As head of the Uzumaki Forces I agree." Said Isamu. He is a man with amber eyes, short spiked red hair, opened dark red jacket with dark gray trim, gut wrapped with bandages, dark gray pants that are rolled up, legs wrapped with bandages, and black sandals.

"How are the condition of Naruto and Karin, Midori?" Hideki asked a woman with yellow eyes, long purple hair that covers her right eye and is tied in the back as two long braids down to her back, light green blouse and skirt over fishnet outfit, white jacket with blue trim on, dark gray pants and black sandals.

"It is simple fatigue. They just need rest." She said.

"Good to here." Hideki said. "Where is Tsubasa?"

"She headed off elsewhere." Daisuke said.

"And now I am back." Tsubasa said as she appeared behind Daisuke.

"You have to stop doing that to fellow Whirlpool Ninja." Daisuke said. "So were did you go?"

"Looking for there trail. Couldn't fine one." Tsubasa said.

"That is too bad to hear." Ami said.

"Yeah it is." They all turned to see Naruto out of bed with Karin next to him.

"Oh Naruto, Karin, your up." Daisuke said. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better then I have for a while." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you idiot we were worried about you." Ami said.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said. "Now where are those two snakes that snuck into the village?"

"They got away. They are no one to face lightly." Daisuke said.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked. "Karin, were you able to get a measure of their strength before passing out?"

"Of course." Karin said. "They each seem to have the chakra levels of Chūnin but there is something about that big one that makes me uneasy."

"Naruto, Karin. You are in no shape to be up. Return to bed for know. We well deal with the problem." Midori said.

"Fine." Naruto said as he and Karin left.

"So what do we do?" Ami asked Lord Hideki.

"We defend the village with all our skill." Hideki said.

"Yes sir." They all said.

They then left to defend the village.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Shortly after leaving the Hidden Whirlpool Village Suigetsu and Jūgo approached someone outside the village. "How did things go on your end?" He asked.

"Things went smoothly as can be expected." Suigetsu said. "I don't see why we had to go in first?"

"Because your abilities allows you to escape easier." He said.

"Whatever. So Sasuke when do we move out?" Suigetsu asked.

"Patience." Sasuke Uchiha said.

"He is right." Someone said as several individuals arrived.

"You are late." Sasuke said.

"Sorry but it took longer then we thought to get through that thick skull of his." Said Kiba Inuzuka.

"Okay first sound off." Shikamaru Nara said as he stepped in front of Sasuke and turned to face everyone. "Shikamaru Nara."

"Chōji Akimichi." Chōji said.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino said.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru." Kiba said referring to himself and his ninja hound.

"Shino Aburame." Shino said.

"Hinata Hyūga." Hinata said.

"Rock Lee." Lee said.

"Tenten." Tenten said.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Sai." Said Sai.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Suigetsu Hōzuki." Suigetsu said.

"Jūgo." Jūgo said.

"Okay since we are all here, we can begin the operation." Shikamaru stated. "Move out." With that the fourteen ninja rushed towards the village.

Moments later at the village gate, several Whirlpool ninja were standing guard. "_There is no way an enemy will enter the village again."_ One of the Whirlpool ninja said to himself. Just as he finished that thought something came straight for the gate. "What is that thing?" Just then the ninja saw what it was. "It is a single attacker. Don't let your guard down." Just then the lead Whirlpool guard got sent back by the incoming attack. Then The attacker changed direction and took out the other guards one by one. _"Impossible. We the Whirlpool Village's guards defeated by a single opponent." _

"Okay the path is clear." Lee said as he spoke into a radio transmitter.

"Understood. Proceed to next objective." Shikamaru said from the other end of the radio.

At that point the other ninja made their way through the gate. After they got through Lee was about to make his way too when he heard something. "Wait!" Lee turned to see that the lead guard had woken up.

"Don't move, there is no telling how sever your injuries are." Lee said.

"You took out all of use on your own. Who are you?" The guard asked.

"Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now don't move and wait for medical help." Lee said.

"You may be right." The guard said as he reached into his shirt but he could not find what he was looking for.

"If you are looking for this then you are in luck." Lee said as he held out several sheets of explosion tags, each with a hole through them. "Your loyalty is praise worthy but throwing your life away is wasteful."

"Speak of the pot calling the kettle black." The guard said. "Even if you got past us, the ninja of the Whirlpool are stronger. You and your fellow Leaf ninja are doomed."

"We will just see." Lee then rushed into the village.

"Poor child." The guard said before he fell back.

Lee soon caught up with the others. "Lee what took you?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry. One of them regained consciousness." Lee said.

"That is good. That means that things may work out for us." Shikamaru said.

"So what now?" Suigetsu asked.

Just then kunai came flying towards them. "Scatter." Shikamaru said as they split up.

"Don't let them get away." Said one of the whirlpool ninja. With that they split up as well and chased after the invading ninja.

After managing fight off his pursuers Lee was hiding to take a rest. "Amazing. This Whirlpool ninja have great hearts full of energy."

Just then a hand covered Lee's mouth. "Hush." Lee turned to see that it was Suigetsu.

Suigetsu then let go of Lee's mouth. "What are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"Same as you. Taking a rest." Suigetsu said._ "Man this is lame. Sasuke told us not to kill if possible. With this guy here I can't sneak a few kills." _

"We should hurry and leave before we are found." Lee said. Just then Lee felt something. "Watch out." Lee said as he and Suigetsu jumped back as a blade of wind came flying towards the place they were hiding. Just then a young man with violent eyes, short red hair, a headband around his forehead with a black cloth, dark red shirt with dark green stripe going down the center and on the ends of his sleeves, fishnet shirt underneath, gray gloves with metal plates on the back, dark green pants, and gray sandals appeared before them. "Looks like they found us. But how?"

"You were shouting that is how." Suigetsu shouted at Lee.

"Two enemy ninja. Thank god, I would be in so much trouble if I damaged the building for no reason." The red hair said with a cry.

"What is with this kid?" Suigetsu asked.

"How did you know? How did you know that I am still only a genin." The whirlpool ninja said.

"We didn't until you just said so right know." Suigetsu said.

"Oh yeah. My bad." He said. "Okay, I am Hiraku Uzumaki, despite only being a Genin I am strong so don't underestimate me. Surrender to me no and you will not be killed so soon. Shouldn't have said the last part."

"Sorry but I refuse your request." Lee said.

"Really? Well actually that is good for me too. Truth is I have been itching to go wild." Hiraku said.

"I am Rock Lee and this is Suigetsu Hōzuki." Lee said.

"Don't go introducing me to the enemy. I am able to do it myself." Suigetsu said.

"Hiraku right, Before we fight I have a question for you? Have you heard the names Naruto and Karin before?" Lee asked.

"How do you know those two?" Hiraku asked.

_"So that fox was right." _Suigetsu said to himself. "Lee we are wasting time fighting against him. He is not worth our time."

"What was that?" Hiraku asked. "How dare you say something so mean."

_"My opening."_ Suigetsu then raised a hand pointing his finger at Hiraku. _"Water Gun." _Suigetsu then shot a water droplet at Hiraku at high speed.

"Suigetsu stop." Lee said.

"Too late he is dead." Suigetsu said.

"What?" Hiraku said as he swung his arm and then the water droplet split in half and then the two halves fell to the ground.

_"He stopped my shot."_ Suigetsu said to himself. "So that kid is a skilled Wind Chakra type."

"Wow that attack was so amazing. No wait I can't praise on enemy while they are still able to fight." Hiraku said.

"You are weird, you know that?" Suigetsu said.

"Weird!" Hiraku exclaimed. "You think I am weird you are the weird one."

"What was that?" Suigetsu said as he and Hiraku were face to face.

"I said you are the weird one." Hiraku said.

"You don't know how weird I truly am." Suigetsu then took hold of Hiraku.

"Hey let go." Hiraku yelled.

"Lee, I suggest you move now if you want us to save Naruto." Suigetsu said.

"Okay." Lee said as he charged in and delivered a kick through Suigetsu as he turned to water and struck at Hiraku.

_"What the?"_ Hiraku was then sent backwards and skid to a stop.

"Take that you brat." Suigetsu said. "Now let's get going."

"Okay." Lee said as he took a step and then his leg started to bleed. "What the!"

"You are not going anywhere." Hiraku said as he got back to his feet.

_"He managed to cut through my leg with my weights on." _Lee said to himself. _"Hiraku truly is a master of wind jutsu."_

"I can't let you go." Hiraku said. He then charged in and then delivered a kick to Suigetsu sending him back. Hiraku then held a hand to Lee. "Surrender if you wish for your comrade to survive today."

"Going for a hostage situation, you must be desperate if you went for that." Suigetsu said. He then turned around and started off.

"Hey where are you going?" Hiraku asked. "I will kill him, don't think I won't." Hiraku then moved his hand and slashed Lee's shoulder. Suigetsu turned his head to look. "See I may not have went for the kill but my point is that I am not hesitate to strike."

"I can tell." Suigetsu then resumed walking away.

"What is wrong with you. I am going to kill your comrade and you just leave him here to die. What type of Leaf Ninja are you?" Hiraku asked.

"The not type." Suigetsu said.

"Not type. Not Leaf. You are not a Leaf Ninja but what are you?" Hiraku asked as he charged at Suigetsu. Suigetsu then turned around and then slashed Hiraku who fell to the ground.

"I am a Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist Village, I am Suigetsu Hōzuki." Suigetsu then walked over to Lee. "You in bad shape." Suigetsu then took out a first aid kit and started tending to Lee.

"I can manage." Lee said. "Is he dead?"

"Sadly no. I just took him out of the fight." Suigetsu said.

"I don't understand." Hiraku then got up. "If you are not a Leaf Ninja way are you working with them?"

"I have my reasons." Suigetsu said as he finished with Lee. "So will you let use pass?"

"No, I will not." Hiraku said. "At least that is what I wish to say but I am using all my strength to stand."

"You could just stay down. Why are you standing?" Suigetsu asked.

"How do you know Naruto and Karin?" Hiraku asked.

"Naruto is my friend." Lee said.

"But how is that possible." Just then Hiraku passed out and started to fall to the ground. Lee then rushed to Hiraku and caught him.

"Hiraku, wake up." Lee said. "What was that?"

"No idea." Suigetsu said. "We should get going."

"Right." Lee said as he placed Hiraku onto his back.

"What are you doing? He is one of them they will treat him so there is no reason to take him with you." Suigetsu said.

"There is no telling how long they will take getting here and if they even will before it is too late." Lee said.

"Guess there is one choice." Suigetsu then bent down to Lee.

"Hurry up." Lee said.

"I would put you and Hiraku are heavy." Suigetsu said as he was carrying both Lee and Hiraku on his back.

Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru had been fighting off the incoming Whirlpool ninja. "There doesn't seem to be an end to this guys. Right boy?" Kiba said and Akamaru replied with a bark. Just then a group of whirlpool ninja were charged at Kiba to attack but then they got swatted down by a giant hand. "Thanks for the assist Chōji."

"Think nothing of it." Chōji said as the two continued to fight off the incoming ninja. "There are a lot of them."

"Yeah but not too many that we can't handle." Kiba said.

Just then squads of Whirlpool ninja charged in from all around. Just then several ink drawn lions came jumping down and charged at the attacking ninja. "Where did this come from." One of the attacking ninja asked.

Just then Sai Jumped down near Kiba and Chōji. He then start to draw something on his scroll. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." Just then several Ink drawn snakes shot out off the scroll and bond themselves around the Whirlpool ninjas, tying them up. "Sorry for interrupting your fun Kiba but we can't waste time with this guys." Sai said.

"Sai I was enjoying myself but you are right." Kiba said. Just then they heard something. "What is that sound?" The three Leaf Ninja turned to the source of the sound to see Daisuke approaching them. He was whistling a tune. "Looks like we have one more to deal with."

"Wow what a mess you made here." Daisuke said as he looked around. He then looked at the three ninja. "Who are you and why is the Leaf attacking this village?"

"We are looking for our teammate and your village in holding him captive." Sai said bluntly.

"Really? Who would that be?" Daisuke asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sai said.

"Impossible. I have known the little blonde for years and he has always been a part of the Whirlpool Village." Daisuke said.

"You are lying!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru rushed the Red haired Ninja. "Take this. Fang Passing Fang." With that he and Akamaru spun around to deliver their attack.

Daisuke then took his arms and then struck at both of them sending them back. "Kiba!" Chōji yelled as he caught Akamaru and Sai caught Kiba.

"Man. What did he do?" Kiba asked as he tried to get up but then fell to his knees. He looked at his chest to see that there was a clean cut. "He did that with only his arms. Akamaru!"

"Looks to be the same type of wound but much shallower." Chōji said.

"I understand that the dog is just following his master's instructions so I only gave him a minor cut, but if attacked again I will not hold back on him as I did know." Daisuke said.

"How exactly did he do that?" Kiba asked.

Chōji placed Akamaru down and then charged at Daisuke and then took a kunai and throw it at him. Daisuke then slashed at the kunai with is arm sending it aside. He then charged at Chōji and readied to strike but Chōji took second kunai and blocked the attack and was sent back. "You know Flying Swallow."

_"Flying Swallow, that is a wind style of chakra flow used by Asuma Sarutobi."_ Sai said to himself. _"Chōji's late sensei."_

"Chōji, are you sure? I mean he could be using some other wind style of chakra flow." Kiba said.

"No there is no mistake. It is the same technique but how his he using it with only his arms?" Chōji asked.

"Sorry for eavesdropping but I couldn't help but notice you familiarity with my jutsu." Daisuke said. "It is no big secret, I am using my gloves as the medium for my jutsu. Now that that is clear, you Ghost!" Daisuke said pointing to Sai.

"Me? Ghost? Why call me that?" Sai asked.

"You have pale skin that is why!" Daisuke said. "But that is not the point. Fight me one on one."

"Why me?" Sai asked.

"That sword is not just for saw is it not? I can tell that you are skilled." Daisuke said.

"Okay." Sai said as he made his way forward.

Daisuke then draw out his sword and then gave it a swing. At that the ink snakes burst and the Whirlpool Ninja were free. "Leave if you don't wish to get caught in the crossfire." Daisuke said.

"As you wish." One of the Whirlpool ninja said as they all jumped away.

"Okay if we are going to fight then we should know each other names. My name is Daisuke." Daisuke said.

"I am Sai." Sai said. "So what are the rules?"

"The rules are these, any jutsu is allowed to be used but this is one on one so if anyone helps you aside from summons then you lose. Other then that if one of us gives up or is unable to continue the other is the winner." Daisuke said.

"Simple enough." Sai said.

"Sai be careful his man is strong." Kiba said.

"I am well aware of that fact." Sai said with a smile. He then turned to face Daisuke and then the smile disappeared and he then took out his scroll and started to work.

"I don't thing so." Daisuke said as he charged at Sai and slashed at him. Sai dodged but was unable to finish his jutsu.

_"He is fast."_ Kiba noticed from the sidelines. _"He could have dodged mine and Akamaru's attack but he didn't."_

"Come on. You can do better then that." Daisuke said.

Sai then returned to his jutsu but Daisuke charged in again. Sai managed to complete his jutsu. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." Just then a giant ink-drawn bird came out of the scroll and then Sai jumped on to the bird, dodging the attack.

"Lovely, what stroke work." Daisuke said. "The evidence of a true swordsman. Why does that sound so familiar?" Just then several ink-drawn lions came down from the sky and charged at him. _"I see using the bird to keep out of range of my attack and attacking me from a far with the lions."_ Daisuke then charged in and start to take the lions out.

_"The way he is fighting. There is no wasted movement." _Sai said as he observed Daisuke's fighting style. Just then Daisuke throw his sword at the bird, piercing it and forcing Sai to the ground. _"He use his sword to get me down." _Daisuke then took the rest of the Lions out with his arms. Once he was done with the lions he then charged at Sai and slashed at him with his arm and then as Sai dodged Daisuke then grabbed his sword from the ground and then slashed at Sai but Sai got out of the way. Sai then draw his own sword and then readied to slash but Daisuke then dodged and hit Sai with his arm and sent him to the ground.

"That is it." Daisuke said. Just then said melted and turned to ink. "What the!" The real Sai then popped out and readied to strike. "I got to dodge." Daisuke then tried to dodge but then he saw that the ink that was the Ink clone was holding him in place. Sai then slashed Daisuke.

"It is over Daisuke. Now you will take us to Naruto." Sai said with several ink-drawn snakes were heading for him.

"I refuse." Daisuke then held his hand out and then the snakes started to shrink. He then grabbed the snakes and crushed them.

"What was that?" Sai asked.

"He changed the size of the ink snakes." Chōji said.

"Tool Suppression complete." Daisuke said as he made his way to his feet.

"Tool Suppression. What exactly is that?" Kiba asked.

"It is a skill that allows someone to change the size of an object to make it easier for transport." Daisuke said. He then fell to his knees. "Problem is that using it on living things is impossible and with that chakra used to animate the ink I pushed it to much so I have to rest now. But I can't afford to rest here and now." He then forced himself to his feet. "I refuse to give in so easy." Daisuke then held his sword up.

"Then there is only one option." Sai then took his sword and charged in.

Daisuke charged in as well and then the two clashed. The two then stood there after slashing at each other. Sai was bleeding out after this exchange. "Sai!" Chōji yelled.

"That move of yours, risking your arm to block my attack so you could get to my neck and hit it with the back of your sword. Risky but impressive." Daisuke said. "Tell me before I pass out, the Naruto you claim to know, is he strong?"

"Skill wise he is one of the strongest, but he is still a simple Genin." Sai said.

"Is that so?" Daisuke said before he passed out. And then Kiba appeared with Akamaru and the two caught him.

"Are you okay Sai?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. The wound is only skin deep." Sai said.

"Well then we better get moving before trouble fines us." Kiba said as he put Daisuke on to Akamaru.

"Is it wise to bring him along?" Sai asked as Chōji was administering first aid to his arm.

"Better then him coming after use if he wakes up." Kiba said and then they headed off.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten happened to pumped into each other a few blocks from the Whirlpool Village's Hospital. "So we all had the same thought right? If Naruto had passed out they would have taken him to the hospital to examine so following their evacuated injured was worth it." Sakura said.

"Right." Tenten said._ "I can't tell them I simply got lost fighting off those Whirlpool Ninja."_

"Well before we continue on we should find out if he is still there." Sakura said.

"On it." Ino said as she proceeded to search for Naruto's chakra signature.

"Anything?" Sakura asked.

"No I can't sense Naruto's chakra in there." Ino said.

_"Naruto, where are you?"_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Don't worry Hinata, we will find him." Sakura said.

"Right. Naruto must just be too stubborn to sit around and do nothing so he must be somewhere in the village." Ino said.

"We will find him in a flash." Tenten said.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

"We are not alone here." Ino said as she took a kunai and throw it.

The kunai was then deflected. "Show yourself." Sakura demanded.

"Well I guess I am found out." Said a voice. Moments later Ami appeared standing across from them. "I thought I did well hiding. How did you find me?"

"We will be the ones asking the questions here." Tenten said. "Now where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto? Is he why you are all here?" Ami asked. "Why did you four fall in love with some description from your advance team?" Ami then looked at their faces. "Well one of you at least."

"Enough." Sakura said. The other three Leaf kunoichi then left up as Sakura then punched the ground, destroying it to caught Ami in the rubble. "Did I get her?" Ami was standing there un touched. "How?"

"That was scary. If I didn't use my water jutsu to defend I may not have been so lucky." Ami said As they noticed the ground around her being wet.

"Now it is my turn." Tenten said as she left into the air and then launched several assorted weapons at Ami. _"No let's see how her defense works."_

_"Water Style: Phantom Sea."_ Water then gathered around Ami. She then placed her hand onto the summoned water and then the water took the form of a giant dome.

_"So she gathered water particles from the air around and then uses shape manipulation to change the form."_ Tenten then summoned out two swords and came crashing down at Ami in a spinning rotation.

"Water Prison Jutsu." Ami said as she held he hand up and the water then surrounded Tenten.

_"So she wishes to drown me but with one hand in use she is now variable to attack." _Tenten thought to herself. Just then the water in the prison start to rotate, cutting Tenten up. Then she was blasted back towards the others.

"Tenten." Hinata yelled as she ran in and caught her and then laid her down on the ground. "Tenten, are you okay?"

"This is bad." Sakura said as she and Ino approached Tenten. She and Ino then started treatment.

_"Medical ninja and super strong. Nice combo." _Ami said. _"That other one is also a medical ninja and seems to be a sensory type. That girl is a weapon user." _She then looked at Hinata. "So what are you? I mean you have the Byakugan so you are a Hyūga but you seem out of place her."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata don't listen to her she is just trying to get you to make a mistake." Ino said.

"Hinata is your name. Well Hinata, while you have skills I can tell you lack the heart to fight to the death if need be." Ami said.

"You are right. I am lack the heart to kill, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Hinata said as she dropped into her stance and then charged in at Ami.

_"Expected." _Ami then thrust at Hinata to trap her in her water prison but Hinata dodged the thrust and struck Ami's chest. _"He movements are not clouded with anger." _Hinata went in to strike again but Ami blocked the attack but Hinata then struck at her again and sent her back. "Interesting. Why are you fighting so fiercely?"

"Naruto, he is someone precious to me." Hinata said.

"The way you are fighting me is not possible if you are fighting me on a falsehood. Makes no sense." Ami said. "I can't tell if you are lying or not but in my opinion the only way is to fight this through." Ami then ran through hand signs and then held her hand near her mouth. "Water Style: Spiraling Turret." Ami then shot a spiraling drill of water at Hinata that shot her in the shoulder.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled.

"I am fine." Hinata said.

_"Tough one. Well I have more where those are." _Ami then continued to shot several water drills at Hinata. Hinata dodged them but Ami then turned and continued to fire. Hinata continued to be on the move.

_"Her jutsu, she can fire single shots with a high accuracy or shot several in quick succession but ultimately there is on weakness."_ Hinata said as she continued to dodge. Hinata then charged in at Ami.

_"Is she crazy? She can't beat me in a straight attack."_ Ami said as she fire a shot but Hinata dodged and then delivered a kick to Ami's side and then thrust her palm into Ami's chest and then continued her attack. After the attack the two separated. "Well I don't know if your story of Naruto being dear to you but I can see it know. There is someone that cares for him out there."

"What is your name?" Hinata asked.

"Ami Uzumaki." She said.

"Ami, if things were different, do you think we could be friends?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." With that Ami fell to the ground a passed out.

"Hinata, let's treat you." Sakura said.

"Sakura, thank you for letting me do this on my own." Hinata said as Sakura started to treat her.

"Your welcome. Ino are you finished with Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"Treat Ami, she is someone dear to Naruto as well." Sakura said.

"Okay." Ino said as she then treated Ami before the took her with them elsewhere.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Shikamaru had met up with Shino and they were taking on several Whirlpool Ninja. "These guys are troublesome." Shikamaru said. "Shino I appreciate your help but I wish we had just a little more."

Just then several Whirlpool ninja were being thrown around. "Looks like we got some help." Shino said as they saw Jūgo approaching.

"That is really a difficult thing to say." Shikamaru said as Jūgo approached. "So you think you can handle this?"

"I can try." Jūgo said.

"Retreat." One of the Whirlpool ninja yelled.

"That was easy." Shikamaru said. "Too easy." Shikamaru then ensnared one of the Whirlpool Ninja as he tried to escape.

"She got me." He said.

"What are you taking able?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is not her. Please be merciful and let me go before she arrives?" He asked.

"Who are you running from?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is too late. She is here." They then looked to see Tsubasa approaching.

"She is who you are scared of?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. Tsubasa Uzumaki." He said.

"Shadow Thread." Tsubasa said as she shot black threads at Shikamaru. He jumped out of the way and his jutsu broke. "Are you okay?" She asked the Whirlpool Ninja.

"Please leave me be." He said as he ran away.

"Not again." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa, how did you find us?" Shikamaru asked.

"The big one. Wears my mark." Tsubasa said.

"I don't see it." Jūgo said. "When did you mark me?"

"When you tried to attack Daisuke." Tsubasa said.

"So as we are intruders, we have to fight." Shino said.

"Yes, It is a shame." Tsubasa said. She then held a hand up and then black threads appeared.

"She is up to something, but what?" Shikamaru asked. Just then Jūgo tried to punch at him but Shikamaru dodged. What is wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't control my body." Jūgo said as he then ran in to attack again.

"This is not funny. Why are you attacking?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is her doing." Shino said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Look at Tsubasa." Shino said.

Shikamaru then looked and saw that she was moving her hands as Jūgo moved to attack. "So she is controlling Jūgo. Then we will fight for control." Shikamaru then used Shadow Possession on Jūgo and stopped him in his tracks. "Shino, hurry and take her out."

"Understand." Shino then sent his insects to attack Tsubasa but they stopped inches from her. "What is going on?"

"Shadow Threads." Just then shadow threads shot from Jūgo's body and attacked Shikamaru. He was forced to broke his jutsu. "Now slash him." Just then Jūgo's arm started to transform into an axe blade. He then slashed at Shikamaru but he dodged.

"She induced my Sage Transformation." Jūgo said.

_"She is able to control not just the body but the jutsu of thus trapped in her threads." _Shikamaru said. _"Also she has a means to protect herself from Shino's insects." _He then faced Tsubasa. "Excuse me Tsubasa, my I ask you something? If you were controlling Shino would you also control his insects?"

"You are Shino right?" She asked looking at Shino. "Yes I would taking him over would be harder since his insects would treat my as an enemy before full control is sent."

"What about me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I could but it would be a waste of your mind power." Tsubasa said. "Actually your shadow jutsu is the easiest to deal with for me."

"Show me." Shikamaru asked.

"I see you were using this conversation to distract me to stretch your shadow towards me. Interesting but won't help." Tsubasa said as a black Shadow hand appeared and cut Shikamaru's shadow.

"What!" Shikamaru said as he then stumbled back.

"Now." Tsubasa said as she had Jūgo charge in to attack. Just then Jūgo stopped short.

"I was able to stop myself but how?" Jūgo asked.

"So you took a risk." Tsubasa said. "You tried to punch me Shino." She said as she held onto Shino's arm.

"That was little risk." Just then Shino turned to insects and swarmed her. The real Shino them appeared and then had his insects continued to swarm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just exacted." Shikamaru said. "Watch out."

Shino turned in time to block an incoming kunai. He turned to find Tsubasa breathing heavily but for the most part unharmed. "How did you get out?" Shino asked.

"Your swarm was not tight enough. There was enough room for me to make shadows to use to control the insects." Tsubasa said.

"Now back to the battle." Tsubasa said as she held her hands up and Jūgo was retaken under her control. "Sorry for this Shino." Tsubasa then send the insects into Shino.

"Shino!" Shikamaru yelled. "What have you done?"

"I know control both this two. One for close range, the other for long range. If I wish I could beat you in an instant." Tsubasa said. "But for some reason I can't bring myself to do that. It doesn't really matter seeing that I am almost out of chakra." With that Tsubasa collapsed.

"She fought this hard but she had doubts about her actions. She maybe of use. Let's take her with us." Shikamaru said and the other two agreed. With that decided they left.

Meanwhile through all the commotion we find two Whirlpool Genin, Ayako and Haru, hiding and confused about the situation. "What is going on here? Why are the Leaf attacking?" Haru asked.

"I don't know but we need to get away from here as soon as possible." Ayako said. Just then they heard a cry of pain. "What is that?" Ayako asked as she got up to check it out.

"No wait Ayako don't go it is too dangerous." Haru said.

"I am only going to check out what is going on." Ayako then ran through a series of hand signs and then turned invisible. Ayako then made her way to the source of the sound. What she saw shocked her. Before her the ground was littered with the bodies of over a hundred or so Whirlpool ninja, several of them appeared to be from the Uzumaki Clan. In the center of the mess there was a lone figure, Sasuke Uchiha, wielding a sword in one hand and, although she was sure if it was her imagination getting the better of her or not, holding lighting in his other hand. _"This is horrible. And he did this all on his own. He can't be allowed to get away with this." _Ayako then slowly approached the man while invisible. _"I just need to get behind him and then take him out with out him noticing." _ But has she got with in range to attack The lone ninja grabbed her arm and then turned around with his sword in hand ready to strike. The surprise of the ninja's actions cause her to loss her focus and became visible again. She shut her eyes waiting for the end but after a while she realized she was still alive. She opened her eyes to see that the man's sword was mere inches from her head. She freaked out.

"Pathetic, is this the best the Whirlpool has to offer." Sasuke said as he let go of Ayako's arm and she fell to her knees in relief.

"I'm alive." Ayako said.

"Ok course you are alive. I wouldn't waste my time killing someone as weak as you." Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword and started off.

"Did you really take all of this guys out?" Ayako asked.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke asked as he stopped and turned around. Ayako gave a nod. "Of course you would be. You are lacking."

"You can tell. I am the worse then if even an enemy could tell." Ayako said. "I am so weak."

"I said you are lacking not that you were weak." Sasuke said. "That invisibility jutsu was almost perfect. Against a normal opponent it may have worked. That and if you did not give your self away by not having your kunai ready before approaching. But you will never show your strength unless you gain what you lack."

"Really and what would that be?" Ayako asked as she got back to her feet.

"There are two ways that I can think of. One is a reason to fight. The other is to have a person to fight for." Sasuke said.

"What did you say!" Ayako said as she remembered back.

Flashback:

_Naruto and Haru were sparring as Ayako was watching. Naruto just took Haru down. "Winner Naruto. Again." Ayako said. "You are so strong Naruto."_

_"Yeah, no why we can beat you." Haru said._

_"Don't be so down on yourselves. Listen to get stronger you need to fight for something important." Naruto said._

_"What do you fight for?" Ayako asked._

_"Strange thing is I forget." Naruto said with a smile._

Flashback end:

_"That sounds like a more tactical explanation as to what Naruto would say."_ Ayako said to herself. _"Why would he say such a thing?" _She then looked at Sasuke. "Tell me why are you here in this village?"

"I am looking for someone. Who that is not your concern." Sasuke said.

_"I have to take him down as soon as I can and get answers."_ Ayako then took out a smoke bomb and throw it at Sasuke.

When it went off Sasuke was covered by a thick smoke. _"So what is she going to do?" _Sasuke then heard a noise and then sided stepped out of the way. Then something can swinging at him but he dodged it easy. Sasuke dodged the attacks easily. When the smoke cleared he saw Ayako with a sword with a black blade in hand. "So that is why you used to attack me with."

"I am sorry, but I have to take you down." Ayako swung then sword but Sasuke just took a kunai out and blocked the attack and disarmed her.

"You should not be sorry for attacking an enemy. But it looks like you will not let me go so I will have to deal with you." Sasuke then reached for her when he then turned and draw his sword and deflected an incoming shuriken. "Who is there?"

Just then Haru appeared. "Haru, get away this guy is too strong for you to take." Ayako said.

"No, I will not run not this time." Haru said. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

Hearing the name Uchiha sent a chill down both the genin's spines. "Uchiha. As in the wielders of the Sharigan." Ayako said. "Haru run away, there is no way you can beat him, especially if he is an Uchiha."

"I will..." Haru then took out several Shuriken and throw them at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the incoming shuriken but some how he almost got hit by a second wave. "...I will not leave without my teammate."

"Shadow Shuriken Technique, and with so many shuriken at once." Sasuke said. "Impressive but." Sasuke then charged at Haru and slashed him.

"Haru!" Ayako yelled but then saw that what got slashed was a log. "Substitution Jutsu." Just then Haru appeared next to Ayako in a poof of smoke.

"We are getting out of here." Haru said but then shuriken came flying at them. "This is bad." Haru then placed his hand on the ground and then the shuriken that were deflected from his earlier attacks started to float in the air. They then flew at the shuriken Sasuke throw but Sasuke's cut thru them and continued at him. "This is bad."

"Summon Jutsu." Ayako said as she summoned an animal that took hold of Ayako and then lifted her and to an extent Haru.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked. He then saw a black feather fall down and looked to see Ayako. She looked like an angel with black wings. She then chased to the ground away for Sasuke.

"Awe that hurt." Ayako said.

"Well sorry I can support your weight like this but with this boy I was lucky to even be able to take off." Said a black raven that was on Ayako's back. "I am too tired for this." With that the raven disappeared.

"Come on, Haru we need to get out of here and get help." Ayako said as she took his hand but he pushed her hand away. "Haru?"

"I said that I will not leave without my teammate but I also can't let my village be destroyed." Haru said. Haru then ran through hand signs. "This is my strongest jutsu so it is all or nothing time." Haru then stopped and then held his arms back. "Take this Duel Dragon Fury." When Haru swung his arms forward two dragons made of smoke appeared and came flying at Sasuke.

Sasuke then took his sword and swung it clearing the smoke away to reveal that each dragon was hiding several kunai with explosion tags on them. Sasuke then cut them by using lightning chakra to extend the blade and caused them to explode. "Impressive, at first glance it looked like a wind jutsu but it was a distraction for the kunai attack." Just then a kunai came flying at Sasuke for the explosion. Sasuke side stepped but the kunai managed to cut his cheek. Not a fatal blow but for distraction that would work. "If I was not me." Sasuke then appeared before them.

"We have to get out of here know..." Haru said as he and Ayako were knocked out with a genjutsu.

"Only by being around that dope would someone think up such a jutsu." Sasuke said as he picked the two up and then left with them.

Moments later Ayako wake up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Don't worry you are not going to be hurt." Sakura said.

"You are the enemy. Where is the Uchiha?" Ayako asked.

"Sulking." Sakura said. "To think that he had so much trouble from a Genin. Is basically what he said."

"Why am I still alive? Information right." Ayako said.

"Yes. Do you know Naruto Uzumaki and if so how?" Sakura asked.

"I am not saying." Ayako said.

"He is our teammate." Said a voice from the hall.

"Haru, why tell them that?" Ayako asked.

"If we answer their questions maybe they will answer a few of ours." Haru said. "Naruto has been assigned to our team but that is the off thing. All of my memories of Naruto that makes sense only start a month ago."

"Now that you mention it same with me." Ayako said.

"Interesting so we are not the only ones." Ayako looked to see that Tsubasa and Ami were also in the room with her.

"Way are you two here?" Ayako asked.

"They beat us but then took use here to treat the wounds they caused." Ami said. "The boys are in the other room."

_"And that is why Sasuke is sulking."_ Sakura said to herself.

"So you all have memory issues, how and why?" Daisuke said from the hall as well.

"Are you all out there?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Well I have a theory as to why you have memory issues." Sakura said. Just then the roof of the the building was destroyed.

"So there you are." Hotaka said as he arrived at the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 3:

We find Hotaka standing a top the remains of the roof of the building the Leaf Ninja were using as their base, looking down at the beds filled with injured Whirlpool ninja and the the Various Leaf Ninja. "Hotaka sensei." Ayako said. "You have found us."

"Oh Ayako, you're here too. Haru too. Shameful. You should have stayed out of this then you would have lived longer." Hotaka said.

"Nice one sensei. I didn't know you had such a sense of humor." Ayako said as she forced a laugh.

Hotaka held his hand out palms up and then a giant spinning orb appeared. "This is no joke." Hotaka said as he dropped the orb and jumped away. The orb then start to suck in everything around it until the entire building was gone. To his surprise everyone there was for the most part intact. "You survived. Well I expected the Uzumaki to but not the rest of you. Surprising and regrettable."

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked Ayako.

"Hotaka sensei just tried to kill us. How do you thing I am?" Ayako said. "But how did we survive that?"

"That is not important. We need to get out of here and to safety." Sakura said.

"You think I would let you go. I will not let you interfere with the Whirlpool's plan." Hotaka said.

"You can drop the act, I may be foggy on a few things but I know that you are not doing this for the Whirlpool Village." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, no way you would have sacrificed your team if you truly are a respected ninja of the Whirlpool." Daisuke said as he held out his sword.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Hotaka said. "I simply wish to eliminate threats to the Whirlpool. If a few weaklings get caught in the cross fire so be it."

"So you show your true colors." Haru said.

"Haru don't you are injured." Ayako said.

"I am fine." Haru said. "I have to fight."

"No you don't. Let the others take care of this we are not strong enough to beat Hotaka sensei." Ayako said.

"I know. Even if I was in top form beating Hotaka sensei would be challenging. But of all of us here I am the best one to fight him." Haru said.

"Why is that? How is it that you the best obtain?" Ayako asked.

"No one else have seen Hotaka sensei fight before, I have." Haru said. He then took a step forward but then started to fall. _"Not now." _

Just then he was caught by someone and helped to his feet. "That was a fine speech but I think you should sit this one out." The man said.

Haru got a good look at the man. "Who are you?" Haru asked.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei, your late." Sakura said the last part in a yell.

"Sorry, but I was held up." Kakashi said. "I can't go into the details so let's leave it at that."

"You have made better excuses." Sasuke said.

"Is that so? Well I guess I should make it up to all of you. I'll hold him off while the rest of you retreat." Kakashi said.

"Okay, let's go." Shikamaru said as they moved out.

Behind Kakashi, Haru stood there. "Haru, right? That means you too." Kakashi said.

"You can't beat him. He uses a destructive jutsu that destroyed the building. You need all the help you can get." Haru said.

"You want to help then here." Kakashi then handed Haru something. "If you see Naruto give him this. Now go!"

"Fine." Haru then turned around. "Hotaka sensei's jutsu is classified as a wind type ninjutsu but it absorbs thing in to destroy them." Haru then ran off.

"So Hotaka. Shall we begin?" Kakashi asked as he lift his headband to reveal his Sharigan eye.

"Kakashi Hatake, thank you for this rare chance to kill you." Hotaka said as they clashed.

Meanwhile elsewhere the Leaf Ninja with the Whirlpool captives stopped to rest. "This should be far enough." Daisuke said as he held his sword up. "Now explain, why is Naruto so important that you would attack the village?"

"You don't need to point that thing to get answers." Sasuke said. "We will tell you."

"Sasuke don't! I don't think they can handle it." Sakura said.

"They have a right to know." Sasuke said.

"What do we have a right to know?" Hiraku asked.

"They need to know." Hinata said. "I am sure it would make things easier."

"Okay." Sakura said. "How to put this? The Hidden Whirlpool, there is no easy way to say it but, it was destroyed many years ago and the Uzumaki Clan killed off."

"No that is a lie." Ami said. "I have lived here all my life. There is no way that could be true."

_"So that is why."_ Tsubasa said to herself.

"Lies, all lies." Hiraku said.

"Well, Daisuke was it, what do you think about the information?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know if I believe you are not." Daisuke said.

"And you shouldn't." They all looked to see Isamu.

"Captain Isamu. Clear up for us this matter?" Ami asked.

"They are lying to you of course. I mean how could we be here if the village was destroyed?" Isamu asked. "Can't can you?"

"See, Captain Isamu knows everything about the clan so he must be telling the truth." Hiraku said.

"See now why don't you strike these Leaf Ninja down. Oh but leave the Uchiha and Hyūga alive, the village could make use of them." Isamu said.

"Hey you aren't starting the party without me are you?" Everyone turned to see Naruto approaching with Karin begin him.

_"Naruto."_ Hinata said to herself.

"You should still be in bed." Isamu said.

"I am fine." Naruto said. "So are these the guys?" Naruto asked pointing at the Leaf Ninja.

"Yeah, Daisuke was about to take them out." Isamu said.

"Is that so? Listen before that can I torture them, I am sure it was one of them that knocked me out before and I need to find out who it was and why." Naruto said.

"Go right ahead." Isamu said as he let Naruto by and he walked up to them.

"Ayako, Haru. Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked to them.

"Yeah, we are fine." Ayako said.

"Who attacked you?" Naruto asked.

"There is something off about Naruto but what is it?" Ayako asked herself.

"It was him." Haru said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Then he is the first." Naruto said.

"Isamu wants him and the Hyūga girl alive." Daisuke said.

"Okay got it hold back on those too." Naruto said as he made his way to Sasuke. "So you hurt my friends. You are luck they are alive because I would not forgive that." Naruto then took hold of Sasuke's shirt. "Now take a nap." Naruto extend his arm and then let go of Sasuke and turned and ran at Isamu, delivering a punch to Isamu's jaw, sending him into the air. Seeing this shocked the Young Whirlpool ninja.

"Naruto what has gotten in to you?" Isamu asked. "You just attacked a superior."

"Who cares, not like I care about a Jōnin from a long dead village." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out.

"What!" Isamu said. "What do you mean? The Whirlpool village is fine."

"Drop the act." Karin said as she used Chakra Chains to bind Isamu. "We know the Whirlpool village is no more and that you have been lying to use all."

"Karin too!" Ami stated. "But how?"

"This is not the time for a chat Ami." Naruto said. "Tsubasa, please take Sasuke and hid him in your shadow, no times for questions."

Tsubasa then engulfed Sasuke with the shadow. "Sasuke!" Karin yelled out.

"Karin stay focused on the take at hand." Naruto said.

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" Isamu asked.

"I need answers." Naruto said. "And you are the best source of how to get them."

"Okay then. The Whirlpool indeed was destroyed long ago. But the land itself was enough for boss's plan." Isamu said.

"What is the plan?" Naruto asked.

"I have no reason to tell you." Isamu said. Then his body revealed a seal formula and then the chakra chains crumbled and he broke free. Isamu then grabbed Karin.

"You're not getting away." Naruto said as he and Daisuke charged in to attack but Isamu fought them off.

"Where are you taking her?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't tell you that." Isamu then disappeared with Karin in arm.

"He got away." Sasuke said as he was let out of the shadow.

"If only we know were he is?" Naruto said.

"Maybe this could be of help." Haru said as he handed Naruto what Kakashi told him to give to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and took it out. It is his headband. "Hello old friend." Naruto then placed it on. "Where is Kakashi sensei?"

"Kakashi sensei?" Ayako asked. "Explain please."

"Okay, I don't know the details but some how I was drawn to the shore of the Land of fire and then I remember running through the motions of my time here. But I have no knowledge of the time between those moments." Naruto said. "I also remember music."

"Music?" Daisuke asked. He then started to whistle a tune.

"That is it more or less." Naruto said.

"I remember the same tune." Ami said.

"Same here." Tsubasa said. Hiraku gave a nod to indicate yes.

"I don't remember hearing anything like that?" Ayako said. "What about you Haru?"

"Me neither." Haru said.

"Well looks like you are doing well." Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing there, his body covered with wounds.

"Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he rushed to him.

"Careful Naruto." Kakashi said.

"How did you get this injured?" Naruto asked.

"Well I ran into a mutrual friend of ours." Kakashi said as he pointed to Hotaka.

"Hotaka sensei." Ayako said.

_"This man fought Hotaka sensei and survived. How?"_ Haru asked himself.

"So are your memories back?" Kakashi asked.

"Well yes and no. I still can't remember how I got on the island or how I would forget everyone but remember my own name." Naruto said. "I didn't even remember all my jutsu."

"Pathetic. To think I wasted my time with a fool like him." Hotaka said in pain.

"Kakashi sensei, they took Karin away. We need to find them and stop what ever plan they may have." Naruto said.

"Please that won't do you any good. Even if you can find them by the time you do then it would be too late." Hotaka said.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Your usefulness will soon come to an end." Hotaka said.

"What do you mean by our usefulness?" Daisuke asked angrily.

"I am not telling you a thing." Just then Hotaka passed out.

"Hey don't go silent on us." Naruto said.

"Don't worry he is still alive." Tsubasa said.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I took his shadow, he is now in a comatose state so he can't do anything to keep the information from us." Tsubasa said.

"Information?" Naruto asked.

"He is one of the higher ups. Even if he doesn't know everything he should have some clue as to where they are." Tsubasa said.

"She is right Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Okay then stand aside." Ino said as she walked up to Hokata. "I haven't had much practice with this so it my take a while." Ino then touched Hokata's head and then started to search his mind.

Moments later as they were waiting for the information a sound was heard. "That tune." Daisuke said.

"I hear it too." Kakashi said. "What is it?"

Just then several Whirlpool Ninja appeared before them. "Looks like trouble." Ami said.

Tsubasa then stepped forwards and then extended her shadow but they just charged in. "They are not running!" Tsubasa said as she changed the Shadow to act as a barrier.

"What is going on? People run from Tsubasa when she is forced to battle so they are not used as puppets." Daisuke said. "But they are just heading straight for us."

"The way they are moving, they are being controlled some how." Tsubasa said.

"They are after Ino. Guard her." Kakashi said.

"Right." Naruto said as he charged in.

"Naruto wait." Ayako said. "What is he doing?"

"Don't worry, Naruto is reckless but he gets the job done." Sakura said.

"There are too many of them. We can't take all them down without killing them." Daisuke said.

"Leave it to me." Naruto said as he ran pass him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto then created several copies of himself. Naruto and his clones then engaged the enemy.

"Is that Naruto?" Ayako asked. "But how can he use so many clones."

"Not just clones, shadow clones, physical copies." Haru said. "But how?"

"That is for Naruto to tell you." Sakura said.

Thru the fight several clones were defeated but Naruto kept fighting, creating more. "Found it." Naruto said. "Everyone there is some thing creating the sound flying around above us."

"I see it." Sasuke said. He was about the strike it but then a kunai flew at it and the object disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Who did that?"

"Sorry for stealing your thunder." They all looked to see Lord Hideki.

"Lord Hideki." Daisuke said as he looked at him. He was about to lift his sword but Naruto held onto Daisuke's hand.

"He is on our side." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. "Isamu said that he took Karin for his boss's plan."

"I am not the boss he spoke of. Kaito is." Hideki said.

"Kaito, but why?" Ami asked.

"I am done." Ino said as she left Hotaka's mind.

"Well little one what is in that man's mind?" Hideki said.

"First to answer a question that is on your minds, Daisuke, Ami, Hiraku, Tsubasa, Hideki, Naruto and Karin, even Isamu are as Hotaka understand True Uzumaki, those who have at least one parent who was born from the Hidden Whirlpool before it was destroyed." Ino stated.

"Actually, Hiraku is likely to be a surviver from the whirlpool but go on." Kakashi said.

"Anyway, bringing you here was a cover for his true plan." Ino stated.

"And that is?" Daisuke asked.

"No idea, he only know that he needed to keep on eye on Naruto." Ino said.

"Why Naruto?" Asked Ami.

"Well, I am the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails Fox." Naruto said.

"The what?" All the Uzumaki said shocked.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said.

"So that is why." Hotaka said regained consciousness.

"He is getting up. But how?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't hold another's shadow for long so it returned to him." Tsubasa said.

"Yes and now that I am up it is time to end you." Hotaka said as he readied a hand sign when a cloth shot at Hotaka and wrapped around him and then someone appeared next to him. It was a man with dark eyes, short dark brown hair with a lock covering his right eye and a scar going down the left eye, his body wrapped completely with bandages, wears a zip-up dark gray shirt with navy blue sleeves, a pair of black pants with and black sandals. "What is the meaning of this Arata?"

"Your usefulness has not ended." Arata said. "Yet." With that both he and Hotaka sank into the ground.

"Stop." Naruto yelled but they were already gone. "We just last our only why of finding Karin."

"Not quite." Tsubasa said. "I can track him."

"What do you mean Tsubasa?" Hiraku asked.

"Once I have taken a shadow, I can recognize the source." Tsubasa said.

"That is creepy. But we can use it so it is great to hear." Naruto said.

"Naruto why do you fell driven to save her?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know but ever since I was under their spell Karin and I have been nearly inseparable." Naruto said.

"Well if we are going to save her we better get to it." Daisuke said. "Truth is I still have no idea which memories I have are my own and going with you maybe the best way to sort this out."

"Right let's go." Naruto said.

"I will stay." Hideki said.

"But we may need your help." Ami said.

"I would just slow you down." Hideki said. That is when they noticed the wound on his side.

"How long have you had that wound?" Tsubasa asked.

"This is nothing. Uzumaki can survive this type of wound." Hideki said.

"You are an idiot." Sakura said. "You could have had use tend to that wound as we where chatting." She then reached to heal him but she saw a second pair of hands that belong to Tsubasa.

"It is faster with two pairs of hands." Tsubasa said.

"Just close the wound and leave me bandages." Hideki said. "I need to ensure everyone doesn't panic."

"I will stay with him just in case." Kakashi said. "True is in my shape I can't keep up with you all."

"Be safe." Naruto said as they then left on the trail of Hotaka.

Meanwhile back at Kaito's hideout, Arata and Hotaka appeared in front of Kaito. "What is the meaning of sending Arata to fetch me?" Hotaka asked. "I could have taken them out easy so why did you bring me out?"

"As I told Arata I need you for something else. Plus I don't you could have taken them out in your condition." Kaito said as he was seated.

"Why you!" Hotaka said as he took a step forward but then he was being held to the ground but a woman with violet eyes, long red hair that reaches down to her back with long bangs that reach to her shoulders, dark red dress over her cloths, dark gray pants, and black sandals. "I am sorry Sir Kaito. Now please call off your toy."

"Let him up Dahime." Kaito said.

"Yes my lord." Dahime said as she released her hold on Hotaka.

"Good now go to Midori to get those wounds dealt with." Kaito said.

"Yes Sir Kaito." With that Hotaka left.

"Looks like you have been having trouble with your test subjects." Kaito turned to see a man wearing sunglasses with dark eyes, long dark brown hair, dark green cloth around forehead, scar across the bridge of his nose, dark green jacket with dark red trim, dark gray pants with legs cuffed up, bandages wrapped around right arm and both ankles, and black sandals.

"Ryuunosuke, why are you here?" Kaito asked.

"You don't think you could keep this snag from me do you?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"I am not paying you to keep tabs on my. I pay you and your men to act as a form of distraction for the villagers so they don't notice my actions." Kaito said.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"Nothing. Even if that fool Hideki is alive there is nothing he can do now." Kaito said. "Plus I have taken the only way they could have found us so we are golden."

"Sir, my apologies but something just set off the external sensors." Arata said.

"What!" Kaito yelled.

"Looks like those Leaf Ninja are better then you first thought." Ryuunosuke said.

"What are we going to do?" Kaito asked.

"We, I am sorry but you are not paying me or my men to fight for you." With that Ryuunosuke disappeared.

"That bastard." Kaito said.

"Sir what should we do?" Arata asked.

"Fight them off. Kill them, capture them, just deal with them. This is an order from your leader." Kaito said.

"Yes sir." Arata said.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Currently the Leaf Ninja plus Team Hawk were outside Kaito's base, his house a large mansion-like structure, along with their Uzumaki allies and Naruto's Whirlpool Village teammates. "This is the place." Tsubasa said.

"Can you tell where Karin is?" Naruto asked.

"No, unless I have 'tasted' their shadow I can't track someone in defiantly. I can detect that there are several individuals but other then Hotaka, I can't be pacific."

"We should be careful then." Daisuke said. "It is safe to assume that there are people, like that bandaged up guy, that we have never met before."

"Okay listen up." Shikamaru said. "We don't know what we may encounter so we all have to be on our guard. Our main objective is to comfort Kaito and retrieving Karin." With that they each gave a nod. "Once in there we are likely to be attacked and forced to scatter so everyone be on guard."

"Right." Naruto said. "But we should make it easier for us." Naruto then charged straight in.

"What is he thinking!" Several of them asked to themselves out loud. With that others were forced to follow Naruto's example and charged straight in. Several guards appeared but they took them down and then entered the building.

Once inside they took a moment to examine their surroundings. "Strange." Jūgo commented. "There is a calm about this place."

"How is that possible?" Suigutsu asked. "I mean we are in the middle of the enemies den so why is it so calm?" Just then Akamaru looked up. "Akamaru is something wrong?" Kiba asked his ninja hound. At that moment they all heard something. "What is that sound?"

"That sound!" Hiraku said. "Could it be?"

"I think it may be." Ami said.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"The tune is different but the sound is the same." Daisuke said.

"Same?" Kiba asked.

"Then same as the tune that attracted us all here." Naruto said. "But why is it here?"

Just then the music stopped. "It just stopped. But why?" Shikamaru asked. Just then there was another tune playing. At that everyone fell to their knees. "I fell as if my chakra is being drained from me, but how?"

Just then Jūgo charged and punched the chandelier above them. "Jūgo, is going crazy and the enemy in no where nearby to distract his rage so we are in trouble here." Suigutsu said.

"No what look." Sakura said as she made notice that Lee was attacking as well. "What is doing on?"

"It is sound based genjutsu." Jūgo said. "Some how Lee and I are unaffected."

"Well if it is a genjutsu then that means our chakra is not being drained so I can do this." Hiraku said as he formed a hand sign and then wind surrounded everyone and in a matter of moments every started to fell better.

Naruto tired to thank Hiraku but no sound was heard. Naruto then tried to speak again but nothing came out. He start to panic and then he shouted. "Ah I can't hear anything now!" With that Sakura clabbered him.

"Shut up you idiot." Sakura said.

"Sorry I created a dome and then distort the air to reduce sound waves. But I can't keep it up for long." Hiraku said.

"Well as I was trying to say before, thank you Hiraku." Naruto said. "But the thing is why was Jūgo and Lee unaffected?"

"I am curious as well." Said a voice that came from everywhere.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"The one that attracted you all here." The voice said.

"So you are the one that played that tune." Daisuke said. "Why can't I forget it?"

"I don't know memory was not my department." The voice said. "I was to lure people for the village."

"You monster, show yourself!" Daisuke said.

"That voice, Daisuke right?" The voice asked. "If so then the reason you can remember the tune is because you where likely among the first to be attracted while I was fine tuning the summoning song."

"What do you mean first?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I recognize that voice right away. The odd one out. Okay since you ask I will explain." The voice stated. "First, like in every living summonings, for the jutsu I require a blood sacrifice. Not from myself but from one of the desired individuals. Luckily Isamu is an Uzumaki so I that part was easy. Next I needed to rework the song so to attach a more various of individuals. Those who shared a common DNA trait within their blood. Those effected by my sound are drawn to the shore line of this land. We only needed ninja so only those trained as ninja could arrive here. Finally a way to amplify the range of the song was needed. The hight of this building is actually taller then if appears outside and I am at the top taking a break from my song."

"What is the trait that you targeted for?" Ami asked.

"It is not obvious?" The voice asked.

"I see now." Naruto said. "You already gave use the hint calling me the odd one out. You target those not of a main village first."

"Idiot." Sakura said. "He was talking about their red hair."

"Oh yeah." Naruto said remembering that all the other Uzumaki he saw where red heads and he had blond hair.

"Naruto you are as funny as you always have been." The voice said.

"You haven't introduced yourself to us yet." Shikamaru said.

"My bad. I can't show you what I look like but the least I can do is tell you my name. It is Hibiki." The voice said.

"Hibiki, why are you helping them?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have my reasons. Will I enjoyed this talk but it is time to take you out." Hibiki said as a summoning formula appeared in front of them.

"A summoning." Shikamaru said as they all backed off and then form the seal appeared a man with amber eyes, mid-length blue hair, dark red top with short dark gray sleeves, long sleeve fishnet shirt underneath, dark gray gloves on, dark red pants with fishnet leg guards, and dark gray sandals. "Hibiki I presume."

"Yes I am." Hibiki said.

"So to get by we have to fight you." Kiba said.

"If you can." Hibiki said as he held out a long curved blue blade.

"Fancy blade." Suigetsu said. He then charged in to attack but Hibiki then but the back of the blade to his lips and then started to blow and then tapped the side of the blade and then music was heard that sent Suigetsu to his knees. "What is that?"

"Now Ninja Art: Last Melody." Hibiki said as he bent the blade so it looked like a boomerang and then throw it into the air. As it was in the air the same music started to play and effected all of them there.

"What is going on here?" Suigutsu asked.

"First I played Sound Paralyze: Draining Melody. That song causes your bodies to be weak as disrupt your chakra flow and limits your movements." Hibiki said as he took hold of Suigetsu's sword and then used it to slash him, forcing him back.

"This is bad." Suigetsu said.

"As for the second jutsu, Last Melody, using my chakra I engrave the necessary notes and breaks to replay the last song I used over and over again." Hibiki said.

"This is bad. If our chakra is working against us there is no way we can beat him." Ami said.

"Let's see, Hiraku managed to stop my sound before so I will take you out first." Hibiki then charged at at Hiraku to take him out but then Lee appeared and delivered a kick to Hiraku's gut sending him back. "What but how?" Just then Jūgo appeared before Hibiki and slammed him to the ground.

Jūgo was about to finish Hibiki off but then Lee shouted. "Stop we need information from him."

_"My chance." _Hibiki then slipped out and stood looking at the two. _"How is it that my song is not effecting you two?"_ Just then he got his answer. _"I see. So that is why. You in the green, you lack the chakra control to use ninjutsu or genjutsu don't you? And the big one uses Sage Transformation. That explains it. Because the big man uses natural energy from outside the body and because the green one lack the skills to use ninjutsu or genjutsu he has trained himself to fight using only taijutsu so even if it is effecting him he is accustom to fighting without the support of chakra."_

"We may not understand why we are not affected like the others but that fact makes it so you are out of your league." Lee said.

"Is that so. Well that is not really the case." Hibiki said as he dropped the sword he took from Suigetsu and then held his hand up and caught his Flute Blade. "The effects of Draining Melody would fade soon but I will finish you before then." He then bent the boomerang back to a blade and then charged in to attack. Jūgo countered the attack but was pushed back.

"His skills are not limited to using the music to fight." Tsubasa noticed. _"What other tricks does he have in his sleeve?"_

"Forced Summon Jutsu." Just then three poofs off smoke appeared. When they cleared there stood a brown bear with a claw shape scar on his snout, a giant red furred bat with a blindfold over it's eyes, and a silver furred wolf with golden yellow eyes.

"Why am I here? Who summoned me?" The Bear asked.

"I am as confused as you are." The wolf said.

"I summoned you against your will." Hibiki said. "And you will now serve me."

"We bear serve no man for years. And I will not start today. I am leaving but first. I will kill you." The bear said as he readied to attack but then Hibiki started to play his flute and the bear stopped. The bear then turned around and faced Lee and Jūgo. It's eyes have gone blank. The same was for the wolf and assumed the same for the bat. Just then the Bear and wolf attacked them.

"What is going on?" Lee asked as he dodged the wolf.

"I don't know." Jūgo said as he was trying to hold the bear back. "But it has to do with the song."

_"Sound Control: Musical Piper, this jutsu allows me to control the actions of whoever hears it. Ninja animals or not, beasts or always the easiest so effect so it takes less chakra to control. But I have to end this fast."_ Hibiki said to himself.

"If we could stop the sound we could stop him."Jūgo stated.

"But it is taking all me got to hold this two off so we can't get to him." Lee said. "But I will then take my opponent off as soon as I can and then take him out fast."

"Save your strength." Hiraku said as he forced himself to his feet. "I will deal with all three animals."

"You are still under the effects of his genjutsu so what can you do?" Jūgo asked.

"This." Hiraku then charged in towards Hibiki. Just then the bat flew in front and blocked the path. "You will not stop me." Hiraku then placed his hands together and then the Bat opened it's mouth and launched a sound wave at him. _"Just as I figured."_ Just then all three animals start to disappear.

"What is going on? How did you take them out?" Hibiki asked.

"I didn't, I used the bat's sound waves to cancel out your song's effects allowing the animals to leave." Hiraku said. "Working hard is more my style but that doesn't mean I can't work smarter."

"Impressive." Hibiki said. "But it does not really matter as I will take you out with this next attack." Hibiki then held his blade over his head. "Sound Strike: Discord." With that he slashed and sent a sound wave powerful enough to destroy everything in it's path.

_"This is bad. I don't stop the attack in my condition. But I have to try." _Just then he felt himself being moved onto something. He looked around to see that Jūgo had transformed his hand into a giant hand and he was on it. He then felt Lee holding onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a boost."Jūgo then tossed both Lee and Hiraku towards the sound wave.

"Now to add power." Lee then started to spin Hiraku before leaving sending Hiraku alone."

_"This could work."_ Hiraku said. "No this will work." With that he sent wind chakra to his hand and then slashed it canceling the sound wave. He then continued towards Hibiki and slashed him, destroying the flute blade.

"You beat me." Hibiki said as he fell to his knee.

"That was great." Naruto said as he and the other got back to their feet. "Now explain, what is Kaito's plan? What does Karin have to do about it?"

"I have no idea of why Karin in particular is needed but as for Kaito's plans, he wishes to raise an army for his own desires." Hibiki said.

"How does he plan to do that?" Naruto asked.

"What is in it for me?" Hibiki asked.

"How about your life." Suigetsu suggested.

"Don't listen to him." Naruto said. "Your skills are too dangerous to leave in the world where you can use it as will. I will talk with the Hokage to allow you to be placed in special confinement, and be allowed to continue your musical endeavors, supervised of course."

"Naruto, you can't promise such a thing." Shikamaru said to Naruto in private.

"All I said was I would talk to her I didn't give him a guarantee." Naruto said.

"I assume you are talking about Naruto's in ability to do as he said but it is okay." Hibiki said. "Kaito is experimenting in a forbidden jutsu. Similar to one that I figure you are aware of."

"You don't mean Impure Reanimation?" Sakura asked.

"That sounds right but he claimed that those revived would be more then simply mindless minions." Hibiki said.

"Sorry guys, the effects of whatever effected my memory is placing me in the dark so I need an explanation as to what is going on?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru then explained it to them. "What reviving the dead to use as soldiers. That is so sick."

"It is okay because that is the right feeling." Shikamaru said.

"Now we have more reason to stop Kaito." Naruto said. "But I still feel useless."

"There maybe a way to both help you and everyone at the same time." Hibiki said. "Take out the ninja that sealed your memories and they will return. Not just yours but everyone's will."

"Do you know who it is?" Tsubasa asked.

"It is not real hard to figure out." Hibiki said. "Isamu is the one. After all sealing is the specialty of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Why are you helping us like this?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know who I said that we only needed ninja trained Uzumaki. What do you think happened to those who where not ninja that tried to get here?" Hibiki asked. "I know of at least a hundred who got close but never made it. There souls weight on my soul and I wish to lighten that load." Just then Hibiki pushed Shikamaru away as a giant black claw come out of Hibiki's shadow.

"Hibiki!" Naruto shouted.

"No stay back, I know this would happen." Hibiki said as the claw pierced his chest and then pulled out his shadow and then a head with long black thread-like hair appeared and opened it's mouth and ate the shadow before disappearing.

"What was that thing?" Naruto asked. Just then he saw Tsubasa fall to her knees. "Tsubasa. You okay?"

"My fault. This is my fault." Tsubasa said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." He looked to see it was Ino next to him. "The thing, it had chakra that matched Tsubasa's."

"What but that makes no sense." Naruto said.

"I am at a loss as well. But we will find out the meaning of this." Daisuke said. "So get up. We need your strength."

"Daisuke. Thank you." She said. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. We are all confused here." Ami said. "So what is our next move?"

"We need to get stronger so we will find Isamu and get our memories back." Daisuke said.

"He is the one that took Karin so if we find him we may find a clue to where they took her?" Naruto said. "Let's go." Naruto was about to rush off when he was grabbed on to.

"Wait Naruto, you are being reckless." Sakura said.

"Let him go." Hinata asked. "Naruto will not stop until he does what he saids he will so there is no point to try and stop him."

"I know that but you will need our help." Sakura said.

"Guys. Thank you." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I sense Isamu's chakra." Tsubasa said. "He is on his own but he is not moving."

"It may be a trap." Shikamaru said. "But this may be our best chance."

"Then let's take it." Daisuke said. With that they rushed towards Isamu.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the building, Isamu was standing in a seemly empty room. Outside the door the ninja arrived and opened the door. "You found me. Looks like I am no match for your skills." Isamu said.

"Okay Isamu, we know you are the one the sealed our memories so undo it know and we will not be too rough on you." Naruto said.

"Why don't you make me." Isamu said.

"Okay I will." Naruto said as he entered the room. "No traps?" He asked as the others entered the room. Once everyone entered the room a seal formula on the floor started to glow. "What is this?" Naruto asked. Just then everyone except the Uzumaki fell to the ground. "Guys!"

"What did you do?" Daisuke asked.

"The seal increases the personal gravity of anyone who doesn't have the Uzumaki bloodline to a point that prevents them from being of any help. Not to mention that if they try and struggle the gravity increases until the crush themselves." Isamu said.

"You coward." Daisuke said.

"Not so, I merely am using my skills to my advantage." Isamu said.

"Tell us. Why have you betrayed your own clan?" Naruto asked.

"Clan don't make me laugh." Isamu said. "Listen we may share blood but that means little to nothing to me. Where was the clan for me when I was all alone. A clan is just a way to say we share blood nothing more."

"I fell petty for you." Ami said. "But sob story aside we came her for a reason."

"We are wasting time." Naruto said. "I have a feeling that we beat him and the seal keeping the others down will be destroyed and they will be free."

_"He found that out with a glance of the seal. But that is impossible. There is nothing in his memories about knowledge of seals. It must be a fluke."_ Isamu said to himself.

"You think so Naruto?" Daisuke asked. "Well your gut is always right so let's go." Daisuke then charged in and slashed at Isamu but he jumped back and then through a kunai at Daisuke. He moved to deflect it but then the kunai turned to smoke and then Isamu charged in and punched Daisuke in the chest, sending him back.

"Daisuke!" Ami then ran through hand signs and Launched a rotating orb of water at Isamu but Isamu held his hand out and a seal formula appeared on the skin and when the water man contact it last form and fell to the ground. Isamu then charged in and slammed her back.

"Ami!" Hiraku said as he charged in with wind around his hands and then readied to strike but Isamu dodged the first strike and then took hold of Hiraku's arm and then through him away into a wall.

"Hiraku." Tsubasa said as she readied herself to use her shadows when Isamu took out a flash bomb and set it off and then he charged in and when the flash faded Tsubasa was laying on the ground.

"Tsubasa! Everyone?" Naruto asked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I was assigned as head of the Uzumaki Clan's forces, but truth is that I was more of an overseer. I studied every skill and discovered weaknesses in each of their fighting styles and weaknesses to their jutsu. As such their is no jutsu that they have that I can't counter."

"Then take this. Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that a single clone appeared and then Naruto held his hand out and then a spiraling orb of chakra formed. "Take this! Rasengan." He then charged in to ram the jutsu into Isamu but he dodged and then kicked him in the back. "I am not done." Naruto then created more clones and then they all charged at Isamu. He dodged them and then took hold of the real Naruto.

"You were a special case, I was ordered to examine your memories before I sealed them so I know your jutsu as well." Isamu said. "There is nothing that you have that I can't counter."

"You think so?" Naruto said as his eyes turned red with silted pupil as he pushed away from Isamu's grasp.

"Who are you?" Isamu asked. "I know that you are not Naruto talking."

"Right I am not Naruto, but I have just as much in stake with this battle as Naruto does himself." 'Naruto' said.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" Isamu asked.

"You don't have the right to know my true name, Simply refer to me as the Nine-Tails Fox."

"But I sealed you away." Isamu said.

"Too bad your choose of seals was weak. While he was away it could keep me in check but at night while Naruto was asleep I gained control of his body." Kurama said.

"Is that so. Well looks like you used up too much of your strength escaping because you are too tired too fight me." Isamu said.

"No I wouldn't say that." Kurama then charged in and attacked Isamu. He blocked but he was still sent into the air.

"Fool I will just increase the seal." Isamu said.

"Not if I can do something about that." Kurama then ran through hand signs and then mode a fist and pulled it back. "Wind Style: Great Maelstrom." He then punched his hand and then around his fist short a funnel of chakra that was infused with wind chakra that hit Isamu, sending him into the wall.

"That jutsu, that was one an original Whirlpool Wind Style Ninjutsu." Isamu said. "How could you use it?"

"To weaken the seal I had to make Naruto need to rely on my chakra subconsciously so I spent the nights learning whirlpool style jutsu." Kurama said. "Of course this exhausted Naruto's body so he was working on little to no sleep."

"So that is why Naruto was always so tired." Ayako said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Kurama said.

"Fool, that is still Naruto's body so I still know all his weak spots." Isamu said.

"Right I know of one for you." Kurama then took out a food pill and throw it into Isamu's mouth and then forced him so eat it. "What was that suppose...man that was gross. What was it?" Isamu asked.

"A custom made food pill, made by Sakura Haruno. Terrible was it." Kurama said.

"Of course it was terrible, who in their right mind would eat one of those thing willingly." Isamu shouted.

Kurama then throw one in his own mouth and swallowed. "Gross." Kurama then took a kunai and then slashed Isamu's arm.

"What was that?" Isamu asked as he held his arm in pain.

"Sensory memory, Naruto ate countless handfuls of this stuff while learning wind ninjutsu so since I am about to retreat back Naruto will remember how to use wind chakra." Kurama said as Naruto returned to control.

"Why did you force me to eat that junk?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, Since you are fighting I will not harm you but don't insult my cooking again." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura." Naruto said.

"Naruto it doesn't matter if you are that fox is fighting me. I will still beat you." Isamu said as he charged in to attack." Naruto then took a shuriken and throw it after infusing it with wind chakra. It hit Isamu's side and cut almost completely though his body. He then fell to the ground and the seal on the ground disappeared and everyone else started to get back to their feet.

"I won." Naruto said.

"I lose. I will not take this." Isamu said as he tried to get back up.

"Don't move you will break yourself in half." Tsubasa said as she got to him and used her shadows to held him together.

"You are trying to save me. Why?" Isamu asked.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You are the only one that can reverse the jutsu sealing our memories so until then we need you alive." Tsubasa said.

"Plus you are an Uzumaki. That means something." Naruto said.

"You are fools, Nothing will change. I will prove it." With that Isamu held his hands out and formed a hand sign. "Release." WIth that Naruto, Tsubasa, Daisuke, Ami, Hiraku, Ayako, and Haru passed out.

Several minutes passed. "Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she was over him.

"Sakura, do I have to die again for you to get this close to me." Naruto asked.

"Naruto." Sakura said as she hit him. "What Again? You remember?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I remember. Isamu!" Naruto asked.

"He refused treatment and passed." Sakura said.

"Looks like we are all up?" Daisuke said.

"Looks like it." Ami said.

"Yeah, I remember everything." Hiraku said.

"Tsubasa?" Naruto asked looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in at once." Tsubasa said.

"Good now to check on the other two." Sakura said.

"Other two?" Naruto asked. "Ayako and Haru." He then rushed over to them. "You guys remember anything of what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We remember everything Naruto." Ayako said.

"Yeah we do." Haru said. "Thank you."

Just then a commotion from outside was heard. "What is going on?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like everyone who's memories where sealed are back to normal." Haru said.

"We will go and help calm them down." Ayako said.

"Be careful." Naruto said.

"For once we will not be too careful as to not do a thing." Ayako said as she and Haru left.

"Good they are gone." Daisuke said. "Now we can get to real business."

"Right. There is something that they have from me that I want back." Tsubasa said.

"You too? Well okay then." Daisuke said.

"Okay you two go find what you need and the rest of use will continue looking for Kaito and Karin." Naruto said.

"Right." Daisuke said as he headed out and Tsubasa left as well.

"We will meet when we are all done." Naruto said as they continued their pursuit of Kaito.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Naruto and the others headed towards Kaito in search for him and where Karin is. Meanwhile we find Daisuke moving through the mansion in search of something. He soon found himself in a hallway with various armors standing along the hall, each holding either a sword or a pole-arm weapon. _"It is not here either."_ Daisuke said to himself. As he was walking he heard something. He took his sword and turned to block an incoming attack from one of the armors that somehow start to move. Daisuke countered the attack and took it down. When he did the other armors started to move as well. "This is going to take all day." Just then he noticed that several of the armors further down the hall start to be taken out as well. Daisuke then saw Suigutsu and Tenten approaching, taking out enemies as they approached. They soon made their way to Daisuke. "Why are you here?"

"I was ordered to give you support." Tenten said. "As for Suigetsu here, he is just a tag along."

"Hey that is cruel to say." Sugetsu said.

_"Well it would make things go faster."_ Daisuke said to himself. "Okay then let's go." With that the three of them charged in and took the armors out. This continued until there were was no longer any moving armors.

"We did it." Tenten said. "What is the meaning of this ghost armors?"

"They were not ghost armors." Daisuke said. "Look inside the armors are training dummies."

"Wow, they seemed to fight as if they were still living." Sugetsu said.

"We are wasting time here. We need to hurry." Daisuke said.

"Why is that?" Tenten asked.

"I have my reasons." Daisuke said. He then looked to his sword. _"Just hold up a little longer." _With that Daisuke lead the way onward. They soon found themselves standing before a door. "This is the place." He then turned to Tenten and Suigetsu. "Tenten, Suigetsu behave yourselves once we get in there."

"Why wouldn't we?" Suigetsu asked.

Daisuke then opened the door and the two others where in owe. "This are..." Tenten and Suigetsu said.

"Beautiful!" Tenten said.

"Powerful!" Suigetsu said.

The room's walls where littered with swords of various size shapes, and designs. "I asked you to behave yourselves." Daisuke said.

"So why are we here?" Suigetsu asked.

"You arrived. I expected as much." Tenten and Suigetsu looked at the source of the voice. It was a man with black eyes, navy blue hair, gray shirt with black sleeves, dark gray pants, chest, arms, and legs bandaged up, and black sandals. On his back was a giant sword. "Daisuke Uzumaki, or such I say Daisuke the Buster."

"Buster?" Tenten wondered.

"Yes it has been a while Riku." Daisuke said as he held his sword up. "I will take back what is mine."

"You mean this." Riku said as he held up a short sword. "You will have to take it from me."

"I will. But I will not fight you alone." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked as he reached for his sword.

"I mean that I am not the only swordsman here. Right Suigetsu?" Daisuke asked as Suigetsu was trying to take a sword from the wall.

"Hands off." Riku said as he draw his sword and slashed Suigetsu from where he stood, slashing him in half.

"Now that was uncalled for." Daisuke said.

"Well my trophies are important to me." Riku said. "The only blade I hold in greater regard is my own." Riku said as he held his sword out. It has a black blade except for the cutting edge that is metallic silver.

"What a fool." Daisuke said as he took the sword in his hand and then charged in to attack. The two clashed but Daisuke was pushed back. Daisuke then charged in again but as they clashed Riku pushed him back.

"It is pointless. Their is nothing that you can do to beat me." Riku said as Daisuke charged in to strike. Riku blocked but he was the one pushed back this time. "What the! How did you do that?"

"Looks like that worked." Daisuke said as it was shown that both his arms and his sword were surrounded with chakra.

"You used triple Chakra Flow. Impressive but it doesn't matter as I will still win." Riku then send chakra to his sword and was about to strike but he noticed someone approaching him from behind and turned to block and was shocked to see Suigetsu standing there and slashed at him, hitting Suigetsu again but this time he noticed that his body turned into water and then mend back together. Suigetsu then flipped to stand next to Daisuke. "Who are you?"

"Me I am Suigetsu Hōzuki." Suigetsu said.

"Hōzuki, so you are of the clan of unique water ninja so you are immune to being cut for long." Riku said. "Now that I know that I know how to beat you and eliminate you from the fight."

"Suigetsu, he can use all five elemental chakra in the form of chakra flow so be careful." Daisuke said.

"Yeah, I get it. Oh and I got you something." Suigetsu then hand him the short sword.

"How did you get that from me?" Riku asked.

"That exchange was a decoy." Suigetsu said.

"Thank you Suigetsu." Daisuke said as he stuck his sword in the ground and then held the short sword out with both hands.

"I don't see how that will help you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Just watch. Tool Suppression Release." At that the short sword grow in size. The blade was as long as Daisuke was tall. The blade was now wider. "Much better."

"That small sword was actually a large blade." Tenten said in amazement.

"You fool. Even if you got that sword back it has been a month since you used something that big to fight so you can't beat me." Riku said.

Just then Daisuke was gone as he appeared before Riku and slashed him sending him to his knees. "Seems good to me." Daisuke said as the sword shrank and he turned around.

"What are you doing? The fight is not over yet." Riku said.

"I have my sword back so I have no reason to fight you anymore." Daisuke said.

"If you win against me I will tell you all I know about Kaito's plan." Riku said.

"What do you know?" Daisuke said as he turned around and then Riku stabbed him.

"Kaito plans to revive the strongest ninja in all history and use them to take over the world." Riku said to him as Daisuke was dyeing but then Daisuke went poof. "A shadow Clone."

"Thank you for the information." Daisuke said as he continued his way out the door.

"I will not go out like this, not like that fool Hibiki." Riku said. At that Daisuke turned around and in one smooth action, enlarged his sword and cut him straight through and his body fell to the ground in two halves. He then screamed out in pain. "Please end me! Mercy!"

"You don't deserve mercy." Daisuke said.

"Please, I can't take this. Kill me, KILL M..." He was cut off as Suigetsu stabbed a sword through Riku's head.

"He was making too much noise." Suigetsu said.

"Suigetsu, Tenten. I got what I came for so we will leave to rejoin the main group." Daisuke said.

"But what about all this swords?" Suigetsu asked.

"They are mere trophies now. Use them once and they will shatter right away." Daisuke said. "Let's go." With that the three of them headed back to meet with the main group.

Meanwhile elsewhere Tsubasa was making her way through the mansion in a different direction when she stopped. "You can come out know." At that Chōji, Lee, and Jūgo start to approach. "Why are you following me?"

"We where instructed to give you held." Jūgo said.

"Plus their is no way that I would let a lovely lady like yourself go into danger without support." Lee said.

"Go away, you have no Idea as to what we will be dealing with." Tsubasa said.

"What Ino pointed out is true that creature is connected to you right?" Lee asked.

"Yes she is, actually it is more then that." Tsubasa said.

"What do you mean?" Chōji asked.

"It is too late for that." Tsubasa said. Just then the shadows around them start to gather and then the beast took form.

"What is that thing?" Lee asked and then charged in to attack. Lee's kick went right through it and made a hole through it. "It worked." Just then the beast repaired the damaged area.

"It regenerates" Jūgo stated.

The beast then thrust it's claw and the dodged it. "It is too strong. We need your help." Lee said to Tsubasa.

"I can't. There is not enough room in this hallway." Tsubasa said. "We need to get her to a larger room."

_"Her?"_ Jūgo said to himself.

"The main hall can do." Chōji said as he used Expansion jutsu and pushed the beast back allowing them to lead it to the main hall. They got it there and then Chōji and Jūgo held it down. "We got it. Tsubasa hurry and do what you need to."

"I don't think so." Said a voice as a kunai was thrown into the beast and it exploded. The explosion sent Chōji and Jūgo to the sides. Then from the spot the beast was rose from the floor was the man that took Hotaka away, Arata.

"It is you. Where is Karin?" Lee asked.

"I think you have another matter to deal with." Arata said.

"Lee, Chōji, Jūgo, get away from me now. I am angry." Tsubasa said.

"Now there is no need to be so made." Arata said. Tsubasa then noticed it. "I see you noticed it. Yes, the beast that is gone is still alive." With that the beast regained form.

"This is bad." Chōji said.

Just then the beast turned to Arata and lunged at him but he took a scroll out and the beast stopped. "Good beast, you won't attack me will you." Arata said.

"What is going on?" Chōji asked. "That thing was about to attack it's master."

"She is not a thing, a beast, and she is not his." Tsubasa said.

"She? I don't understand." Chōji asked.

"You haven't notice it have you? What you call a beast has my chakra and uses shadows to form the body." Tsubasa said. "She is not a beast but my shadow, a part of me."

"What do you mean by a part of you?" Jūgo asked.

"We don't have time to go into details but what you need to know is that they took her from me." Tsubasa said.

"Why would to rob her of part of herself?" Lee asked.

"It is the same reason we had the demon in Naruto sealed further and why the memories of everyone were sealed, to make them more manageable." Arata said.

"I will not stand for it." Lee said as he charged in to attack. Just as Lee was getting close to him Arata sank into the ground. "Where is he?" Just then the shadow attacked Lee.

"Lee!" Tsubasa said. "Destroy her body and look for Arata."

"I can't. Now that I know that she is you. I refuse to willingly harm a friend." Lee said as he got to his feet. The shadow then charged at Lee but then Jūgo appeared before her and transformed into a full Sage Transformation.

"This thing will die." Jūgo said in a berserk fit as he ready to attack.

"No stop." Lee said as he tried to hold Jūgo back.

"Foolish meat." Jūgo shouted as he slammed Lee.

"This is bad, from what Sasuke told use, Jūgo can't be controlled when he uses a full transformation like this." Chōji said. "And worse your shadow will attack for sure. There must be something I can do?"

"Hold Jūgo as long as you can." Tsubasa said.

"Okay." Chōji said as he used expansion jutsu and then held Jūgo.

"No my turn. Shadow Marionette." Tsubasa then held both her hands out, one towards her shadow and the other towards Jūgo, and ensnared them.

"What is going on?" Jūgo asked.

"Okay Chōji, I got Jūgo in check, you can let him go." Tsubasa said. With that Chōji let Jūgo go. "You okay?"

"Yeah but how?" Jūgo asked.

"I remember know Shadow Marionette allows me to control everything about those I ensnare, body and mind." Tsubasa said. "But it is not working with her." She said referring to her shadow.

"The man must have something that allows him to control her." Lee said.

"No it not that. She is hungry." Tsubasa said. "Normally she is in sync with my chakra and as long as she returns to my she is find but a month a part she is starving."

"So why not just return her to you?" Jūgo asked.

"I have been trying but something is off." Tsubasa said. "That scroll the man has it is the key I know it."

"But he could be anywhere by know." Chōji said.

"Maybe not." Tsubasa said as a kunai came flying towards her and Lee knocked it away. Tsubasa then turned around to see where Arata had appeared. "There you are." Tsubasa said as she sent shadows towards him.

"Fool with out being in sync with that beast you are too weak to fight me." Arata said. "And you are all running out of steam."

"Says who?" Lee said as he charged at Arata and then knocked the scroll out of his hand.

"I don't think so." Arata said as he struck at Lee and then leapt to grab the scroll.

"I don't think so." Chōji said as he appeared and punched Arata, sending him back.

"Foolish attempt." Arata then held his arm out and then bandages shot out and wrapped around Chōji and he pulled him away from the scroll. Arata then charged to grab it. "There is no way that you can stop me."

"Is that so?" Jūgo asked as he appeared before in front of Arata and used Piston Fist: Style One and hit him with a punch boosted with chakra jets. "Now."

"Right." Lee said as he jumped onto Jūgo's back and then jumped up and kicked the scroll towards Tsubasa who grabbed it.

"This is!" Tsubasa then pulled a kunai out.

"No don't let her do that!" Arata said. It was too late as Tsubasa then stabbed the scroll with the kunai and then out came a black shadow-like substance that shot to the shadow beast. "You are in for it know."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"We sealed memories and several jutsu but we never sealed away personality from them. Now that she has her beast no telling what a dark person like Tsubasa will do." Arata said. At that Tsubasa and her shadow beast made their way towards Arata. "You have to stop her, she will kill me with out a second thought."

"Do you fear her?" Jūgo asked.

"With a monster at your command wouldn't you?" Arata said as he tried to get away by sinking into the ground. Tsubasa moved her hand and the beast turned to shadow and sank into the ground. It then crashed up with Arata in her claws and pinned him to the ground. "Please don't let this thing kill me." Arata asked. "I will tell you everything."

"You will tell me either way." Tsubasa said as she ensnared him in shadow threads. "Why did Kaito have Karin taken? This threads act as lie detectors so don't lie."

"Like with Reanimation a DNA sample in needed for Kaito's resurrection jutsu to work. One of Kaito's desired chooses to be revived's remains are too well protected that they we can't get to them. But using the same method to isolate the Uzumaki's gene for red hair, we plan to do the same with Karin's gene to know a particular jutsu." Arata said.

"Which jutsu?" Tsubasa asked.

"Chakra Chains." Arata said.

"Why is that so important?" Tsubasa asked.

"It is not the jutsu itself but the person that matters. She will give Sir Kaito the means to succeed." Arata said.

"I am starting to run low on chakra so I can only ask one more question. Where is the person your master wished to revived buried?" Tsubasa asked.

"The cemetery of the Hidden Leaf Village." Arata asked. "May I ask why you wasted your question with that?"

"Because we are going to rescue Karin so we need to know which village to inform to raise their defenses." Tsubasa said as she release Arata from her threads.

_"Foolish girl. She still thinks they are going to leave this place with this information." _Arata said as he reached for a kunai to strike but then Tsubasa's Shadow blocked it with her claw.

"What a waste throwing your life away." Tsubasa said.

"But you promised not to kill me." Arata said.

"No I promised that I won't, using his words, let this creature kill you." Tsubasa said as she pulled a shadow thread that was tight around Arata's neck. In a moment he was dead. The shadow beast then entered Tsubasa's shadow and disappeared from sight. "Let's go we need to meet up with the others and fast." Tsubasa said.

"Are you okay?" Jūgo asked.

"I am fine." Tsubasa said looking at them with a smile. It was then then they saw that her eyes were a pink color. "Hurry before they send others." With that they rushed off to meet up with the others.

Meanwhile the rest of the group continued their search for Kaito and where he is keeping Karin. Naruto was looking frantically. _"Why is Naruto looking so fiercely for Karin?" _Hinata asked herself wondering if there was something more that went on during the month. _"No I can't thing that way. Even if something happened I can't blame him because he has no memory at the time of his time as a Leaf Ninja."_

"Hinata you are falling behind." Ami commented.

"Oh yes sorry." Hinata said.

"Are you jealous of Karin because Naruto is looking so fiercely for her?" Ami asked.

"Of course not." Hinata said. "Naruto cares for all his friends equally."

"Okay have it your way." Ami said.

"Ami stop messing with Hinata." Hiraku said. "She may seem shy but from what I understand that she beat you."

"My memory was sealed at the time so I wasn't at my best." Ami said.

"Excuses." Hiraku said.

"Shut it you." Ami said.

Just then they found themselves in a giant room. It looked like an indoors theater stage. The floor before it were littered with seats with small one person size aisles. "What is this place, a theater for plays?" Naruto asked. "Why would he need a place like this in his home?"

Just then on the stage appeared from both sides of the stage walked out several individuals. They each were wearing dark grey hooded cloaks. Once the stage was full a single individual walked up to the front of the stage. "Welcome, Leaf Ninja and Whirlpool traitors alike." A voice said from the first figure. "I would like to welcome you all to our little show."

"A show what type of show?" Naruto asked.

"Please we ask that at any time you feel uncomfortable during the show to please leave through the exit doors. Or simply die and let the show continue." The voice said. "Tonights performance is entitled _The end of the Leaf shinobi scum!_" With that the other figures then charged at Naruto and the others.

"This is bad." Shikamaru said. "There is not enough room for us to fight here."

"Your right. But we need to try." Naruto said as he took a kunai and blocked the incoming attack. The cloaked attackers continued to attack Naruto and the others effectively. They don't seem to be affected by the lack of space." Naruto stated. "I fact I don't think I heard a single foot step from them." Just then several of the cloaked attackers charged in and each formed a series of hand signs. Some shot out fire, others launched a powerful wind, and others shot out electricity.

"Hiraku, with me." Ami said.

"Right." Hiraku said as he placed his hand on Ami's shoulder and then she ran through hand signs.

"Wind Style: Raging Vortex Torrent." Ami said as she created a spinning water shield that blocked the attack and then redirected the electricity back to the attacking cloaked figures and shocked them, destroying their cloaks. When the cloaks where gone Ami was shocked at what she saw. Figures were dressed in uniforms from various villages but that is not what shocked her the most she looked at the eyes of one of them and saw they had no life in them. "What are they?"

"Human Puppets." Sakura said. "But how the only person who would do this to such a degree is no longer alive."

"How are you sure of that?" Ami asked.

"I was there when he died." Sakura said. "How are you?" She asked the figure that was still on the stage.

"It is a waste to ask him that." Ino stated. "That is a puppet as well."

"Maybe but did this must still be talking through that thing." Sakura said.

"Quiet right." The puppet said as he lowered the hood to reveal a human like face with brown 'hair' and dark eyes. "I am impressed that you managed to fine that out. I even placed a chakra tag in this body to hide that fact."

"How could you do that?" Sakura asked outraged.

"Wait Sakura." Shikamaru said. "We have to be carful. Look he was able to control this many puppets at once so he is skilled."

"But what he did to these people is unforgivable." Sakura said.

"Are you finished talking now, you are boring me." The mastermind said thru his puppet. "Die!" With that several of the remaining puppet charged at the group and they fought them off.

"They are no way of saving them so let's make sure their remains are not able to be used again." Sakura said as she smashed several of the puppets.

"What a shame." The voice said as then the puppets that remained disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked. "Where you not sent to stop us?"

"That is true but the truth is that I can't stand the sight of those rejects." He said.

"Rejects?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean by rejects?"

"When you called them Human Puppets, I assume you meant puppets made from preserved human remains. You are right to call them that. And that is the reason why they are rejects. While being able to retrieve any unique jutsu is fine. I prefer the craftsmanship of the work to what they can do, well their is one ability that I have worked years to perfect that I am proud of but this had no way for me to give it to them." The voice said.

"What is that ability?" Shikamaru asked.

"The one thing no puppeteer would try for." The voice said. "Now I have to go now but I will tell you two things before I leave. First is that if you wish to retrieve Karin Uzumaki you should hurry because Kaito is about start his experiment."

"We have the hurry then." Naruto said as he ran off with several of the others following him.

Shikamaru and Sakura stayed behind. "You said there were two things that you need to tell use. What is the second?" Shikamaru asked.

"My name. It's Nobu. Oh and free be this puppet is modeled after my younger self." With that the puppet body disappeared.

"Nobu. We will mean in person soon enough." Sakura said as she and Shikamaru caught up with Naruto and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Naruto lead his group onwards and Daisuke's and Tsubasa's groups soon joined back with them. "So did you two get what you need?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep." Daisuke said as he held onto the grip of his sword that he placed on his back in it

is condensed form.

"I have as well." Tsubasa said.

"Good so did you fine anything out?" Shikamaru asked. They all then shared the information they occurred.

"Now that we are all caught up let's continue in our search." Naruto said. Just then Naruto felt something. "Looks like we have a matter to deal with." Just then a orb came flying towards them but they scattered and dodged the attack.

"Good reflexes as always." Hotaka said as he walked up. He was dressed slitty different. Instead of his black robes and gray vest, he was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt and his left arm was wrapped with bandages.

"Hotaka!" Naruto said.

"Is that anyway to speak to your sensei?" Hotaka said.

"Even as part of your disguise you were a terrible sensei. Lucky for me I had truly good real ones." Naruto said.

"That is cruel to say. Not that I really care what you have to say since you are about to die." Hotaka then formed a sphere on his index finger and then throw it at Naruto but he dodged it. "Fool." Hotaka then continued to throw small spheres at Naruto but he continued to dodge.

"I am not going to get hit by your jutsu." Naruto said as he then used Shadow Clone jutsu to form ten clones who charged in to attack.

"Foolish Naruto. That is something that is always the same." Hotaka then took his index and middle finger and then swung his arm and created a rift that destroyed the clones as the approached.

"This is bad." One of Naruto's clones said as he throw the original out of the rift's field before being destroyed by it himself.

"That rift was strong." Naruto said.

"You are lucky." Hotaka said as he took the fingers he used to form the rift and then made a half tiger sign and the rift closed. "Sir Kaito's orders was not to leave this jutsu active for more then two minutes at a time."

"So you are being limited by your master." Naruto said.

"Don't underestimate my strength. I don't need my big jutsu to beat the likes of you so just be quiet and die!" Hotaka said as he then launched a slash to create a rift but before Naruto could act Sasuke stepped in and intercept the slash preventing the rift from forming. "What the!"

"Sasuke, thank you for the help." Naruto said.

"Just back down Naruto and leave this to me." Sasuke said. "I am the only one who can fight him."

"Who says?" Naruto asked. "I can beat him as well as you can!"

"Maybe you can, maybe not but the point is that time is what we need to deal with." Sasuke said.

"Who are you to think you can beat me?" Hotaka asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha, so I get my chance at my revenge." Hotaka said as he launched orbs and slashes at Sasuke but the dodged and intersect each of his attacks slowly getting close to him. Sasuke then made it in range to attack when Hotaka took two kunai and throw them to the ground and then Sasuke was stopped in his tracks.

"I can't move. What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Those eyes are of no use to you with out a body that can keep up." Hotaka said. "Now time for my revenge."

"Who is it you hate so much you would take it out on Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It was Itachi right?" Sasuke asked.

"Right he humiliated me. No he did more then humiliated." Hotaka said as he removed the bandages on his left arm to reveal that it was a prosthetic arm.

"What did he do to you?" Sakura asked.

"He tricked be into punching into one of my own vortex. I am lucky that the doctor and Nobu were able to give me this arm." Hotaka said.

"Miss Midori is in on this plan as well!" Ami said shocked. _"I didn't expect a lovley lady like her to be involved._

"Well now time for my revenge." Hotaka said as he lift a kunai and got ready to strike when a purple rib cage appeared around Sasuke and blocked the attack. "What is this?"

"I guess he never used this jutsu on you." Sasuke said as he produced two arms that knocked the kunai out of place freeing him.

"More tricks. I will not fall for this." Hotaka then slashed the air to form a cross. Two rifts opened and then became a giant vortex. "Black Hole, With this I will such you all in."

"No you will not." Sasuke said as the chakra arm held out a sword of chakra that was lit with black flames. Sasuke swung it and then flames got sucked up by the vortex and it closed off.

"What is the meaning of that?" Hotaka asked.

"The flames I used buries everything none stop unless I stop them so I over fed you vortex." Sasuke said.

"So what I will just continue to use Black Hole until you tire out." Hotaka said as Hotaka's body lit on fire with the black flames and was burned to a crisp.

"I left you alive for one reason, where is Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"It is too late. Sir Kaito has what he needs from her and now she is about to be dealt with." Hotaka said before passing out.

"Where can she be?" Naruto asked. "There must be a way to find her?"

"Hey I just thought of something." Lee said. "Tsubasa, your shadow was with that figure that could travel through the earth. Maybe she knows where to find Karin?"

"It is worth a try." Tsubasa said as she ran through hand signs. Just then a figure raise from Tsubasa's shadow.

"That is the thing that at Hibiki's shadow." Naruto said. "She is yours?"

"Yeah. Don't worry they are not enemies. They are friends." Tsubasa said. At that the Shadow Beast shrank and turned less beast like. She know looked like the black silhouette of a little girl with long spiky hair with glowing yellow eyes.

"So that is her turn form?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Listen, we are looking for a girl with red hair and glasses. Do you think you can lead use to her?" Tsubasa asked. The shadow girl gave a nod and then ran off. "She will lead us to Karin."

"Okay let's go." Naruto said as they then followed the shadow girl. They soon found themselves at a staircase leading down into a tunnel. "Wow what is with this tunnel?"

"It must be part of the Whirlpool Village's evacuation plan." Shikamaru said. "It likely leads to the shoreline where they could get the civilian populous out if the village was attack."

They soon found themselves in a large area in the tunnel system. They they found Kaito with Midori, Dahime who was caring Karin, and an older looking man with grey hair and glasses that must be Nobu. "So you found us." Kaito said.

"Yes so surrender know." Naruto said. "Just hand Karin back and we will go easy on you."

"Okay." Kaito said as he signaled Dahime to throw Karin. Naruto left in and caught her. "I don't need her know that I have this." Kaito then held up a vile with blood in it.

"Why you!" Naruto said but stopped when he felt Karin waking up. "Oh your up Karin."

"I knew you would come for me." Karin then lean forward and then pushed Naruto down and left over to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke I knew you wouldn't leave me to this bruits."

_"Why is it always Sasuke?"_ Naruto asked himself. He then got up and said. "Okay now that we got her back we don't have to hold back." Naruto then charged in but then Dahime rushed in and then punched at Naruto but he dodged the attack and jumped back.

"Good work Dahime." Kaito said.

"Thank you Master." Dahime said.

"Why are you defending a man who will sacrifice you to complete his goals?" Naruto asked.

"I owe him my existence and I will do what I can to pay him back." Dahime said.

"What does she mean by her existence?" Sakura wondered. "Hey Karin, do you mind taking a break from handing on Sasuke to help us here?"

"Jealous?" Karin asked.

"This is not the time for this." Sakura said.

"You two have feelings for the same man. Fascinating." Dahime said.

"It none of your business." Both Sakura and Karin said.

"There is something off about her thou." Karin said. "I sense chakra from her but from what I can tell her body is cold."

"How is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"I will clear things up for you." Nobu said. "You see Dahime is not human. She is one of my creations."

"A puppet." Naruto said. "But I never saw you move and someone wouldn't make themselves a puppet that looked that old."

"It is part of my greatest work. Dahime is a self proportion puppet. She moves with out the need of a puppeteer." Nobu said. "Put that is not the sole thing that makes he a great work. I also created a special series of system that allows her to choose an action that fits a situation. She is also has a personality as you could tell."

"Father, you are embarrassing me." Dahime said.

"Yes but she would not have been created if I didn't commission for her creation." Kaito said.

"So you are his slave then." Naruto said.

"I must obey what Master Kaito orders." Dahime said as she charged at Naruto and then a kunai came out of her hand and then she used it to slash at Naruto who dodged and block.

"It is too late, we know of your plans so their is no way we will let you get way with it." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Kaito said. "Then this place is of no further us to me. Shall we?" With that Kaito, Midori and Nobu ran through hand signs and then slammed their hand on the ground and then appeared was a giant stone wheel with simples on the sides. "Dahime, it is time for use to go."

"Yes master." Dahime then jumped back and landed next to him.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"A relay for a time-space jutsu." Kaito said.

"I will not let you use it." Naruto said as he and Sasuke charged towards him.

"Blue Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Kaito then shot out a giant ball of blue fire that stopped Naruto and Sasuke from advancing.

_"Blue Fire."_ Sasuke said to himself.

"This will not stop us." Naruto said.

"Then maybe this will." Kaito said as Midori throw a scroll that opened up and out came a giant cage with something in it.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"Another Uzumaki, but this one was too dangerous to allow in the village and it took a lot just to contain him so we kept him confined." Kaito said. "His name is Kiyoshi."

"I don't understand why he will do your bidding if you have been keeping him in a cage?" Naruto asked.

"He wouldn't but maybe he will." Kaito said holding up a small vile with a silver like liquid in it.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"Synthetic Soul, it is the part that makes Dahime, Dahime." Nobu said.

"Yes. This will do nicely." Kaito said as he crushed the vile and then his hand lit with a blue fire that then turned white. "Soul Plant Resurrection." Kaito then throw the white flame at Kiyoshi and then he draw his sword and then slashed the cage open. With out the cage it was now seen that Kiyoshi was a young man with black eyes, long red hair that covers his right eye and is tied back in a pony tail, wearing a gray shirt and black shorts with on shoes on. Just then he let out a yell and the ceiling started to crumble.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is that this is bad." Shikamaru said.

"See you." Kaito said as he and the rest of his group entered through the stone ring and then once the entered the ring got buried by the rubble.

"No!" Naruto yelled as Kaito got away. "We have to go after him!"

"We can't. It is too dangerous Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Plus we have another matter to deal with." He said referring to a raging Kiyoshi.

"But he is the only one that knows what happened to him." Naruto said.

Just then Kiyoshi rushed towards them. "He's coming." Kiba said as he tried to charge back at him with Akamaru but as they approached him a powerful gust of wind formed that blow Kiba and Akamaru back.

"Kiba!" Lee yelled. He then charged in to attack but as he moved to deliver the kick a pillar of rock shot up and blocked that attack forcing him to jump back.

"Don't worry Lee I will take things from here." Tenten said as she throw various weapons at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi then let out a yell and out from his mouth shot a stream of fire that melt the weapons. "What the!"

"He used wind, earth, and fire just know without hand signs." Shikamaru observed.

"I am not giving up." Lee said as he charged in again, dodging another stone pillar and managed to get his hand close enough to strike with an electricity surrounded Kiyoshi's body and shocked him.

"Lee!" Sakura shouted. Just then Sasuke rushed in and got Lee way from Kiyoshi so the damage wouldn't get worse.

"Thank you Sasuke." Lee said. Sasuke did not respond.

"Lightning as well. It is safe to assume that he may be able to use water as well so this will be difficult." Shikamaru said.

"Each time he is using an elemental jutsu it was as a defense." Naruto said. He then turned to Karin. "Karin, how does his chakra feel to you?"

"Why should I help you?" Karin asked.

"One is that we are both members of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto said.

"So what!" Karin said.

"Also Sasuke my get badly hurt if you don't help." Naruto said.

"Fine." Karin said as she examined Kiyoshi's chakra. "His chakra is in disarray. It is like two people are fighting over control of the same chakra."

"How is that possible?" Suigetsu asked.

"If I know you think I would keep it to myself!" Karin said.

"Well we need to deal with him fast or the entire island could be destroyed." Suigetsu said.

"Don't say things like that!" Karin shouted.

"We need to help him." Naruto said.

"Help who? Kiyoshi, why help him he is crazy." Karin said.

"Why call him that. Because he can do something that makes him different. That is more reason to help him." Naruto said. "After all..." Naruto then recalled how the villagers treated him as a kid. "...he is an Uzumaki."

"That is all and fine but how can we help him if we can't even get close to him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kiyoshi is in a rage so there is no pattern to his attacks but looks like he has a defined element for each type of attack." Tsubasa said.

"Right! He used wind for multiple enemies at once, fire for ranged attacks, lightning for for close range while he himself is moving and earth while stationary." Daisuke said. "We don't know if or how he uses water so with out that information we can't form a plan."

"Knowing this much works for me but to do this we will need a cooperative attack." Naruto said.

"Naruto! You are right there is little time to waste over thinking things." Shikamaru said.

"We are in as well." Daisuke said.

"So what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

"First we need to calm him down." Naruto said.

"I got a plan to do just that but we will need to work together for this." Shikamaru said.

"Okay then let's do it." Naruto said. With that they sprang into action.

Lee and Sasuke rushed at Kiyoshi from the front. Kiyoshi readied to attack but then noticed Kiba and Akamaru, along with Hiraku rushing in from behind. Kiyoshi then turned to attack them as well but then noticed Suigetsu and Daisuke with their swords drawn rushing towards him from the side and Ami and Hinata attacking from the other side. Kiyoshi was about to attack until he noticed that Chōji and Jūgo attacking from above. _"Just as I planned."_ Shikamaru said to himself. _"He is distracted by the attacks from all sides that he won't be able to defend against my shadow possession." _Just then Kiyoshi shot out a blast in all directions that was composed of all five elements. This attack created a shock wave that sent the attacking ninja back and knocked Shikamaru back. "This is bad."

"Don't worry there is still hope." Tsubasa said as it was seen that her shadow child was hanging on Kiyoshi's back.

"What will that do?" An in pain Suigutsu asked.

"Watch." Tsubasa said as the shadow child then turned into her beast form and then start to swallow Kiyoshi up, stopping that his head was out. "Sorry Shikamaru but as stated with so little information we couldn't relay on one approach alone so I jumped into action." Tsubasa then jumped to her shadow and then touched her back and then shadow threads came out onto Tsubasa's fingers. "Okay Naruto you are up."

"Right." Naruto said as he landed facing Kiyoshi. "I'm ready Ino. Link us."

"You sure about this Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Please just do it." Naruto said.

"Okay." Ino then linked the two's minds so Naruto could enter Kiyoshi's mind.

Kiyoshi's mind:

Naruto was woke up to find he was in a white plan. "So for so good." Naruto said. Just then he heard a commotion. "What is that?" Just then Naruto appeared to where the commotion originated. He then saw a Giant creature with a drill as for a right hand and an axe for the left, and a human's face. It was attacking a cage that had Kiyoshi in it. Naruto then charged in and punched the creature. "You okay? Don't worry I will get you out of here." Naruto said.

"Get way from me." Kiyoshi said. "This cage is not to keep me in but to keep others out."

"Why are you in this cage in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"I am too dangerous to be outside." Kiyoshi said. Just then Naruto saw Kiyoshi's memories. One in particular stuck out.

Kiyoshi's memory:

A seven year old Kiyoshi was being carried by to men by his arms and being taken into a basement with a cage. Outside the cage there was a man. "Please Uncle, Help me!" Kiyoshi was thrown in the cage and the door was shut close. "Please help me Uncle."

"Shut it. It is bad enough that your birth took my sister's life. For her I tolerated you but your no good father dyeing and leaving you, a monster in our care that is unforgivable." His uncle said. "For the sake of my dear sister I will not kill you. But you will live here for the rest of your days." With that he left.

"Please don't leave me in here." He said as he cried.

"This is for you own good." His uncle said.

"How is this for my own good!" Kiyoshi shouted and then the torches on the wall grow larger.

"See, Your father would have been the only one to train you to control yourself. Without him you will kill everyone." His uncle said.

"Please at least don't force me to live alone." Kiyoshi said. With that his uncle left.

A few months later a man came down with his uncle to his cage. "So this is the monster?" The man asked. "Fascinating he looks like a human. Is he tamed?"

"Sadly yes but his massive power makes up for it." Kiyoshi's uncle said.

"Really? Okay I will take him." The man said.

"Good now we will talk pay..." Just then Kiyoshi's uncle had a knife in his chest.

"As I said I will take him." With that several men came down stairs with chains and a collar. "Now come with me and be my monster." The man said as he opened the door.

"Go away!" Kiyoshi said as he looked at the man and then a gust of wind blow and then the man was on the ground.

"The kid is really a monster!" The other men said as they tried to run off But the door to the basement closed.

"You are not getting away!" With that the fire of the torches grow and then insnared the men. "No I can't do it." He stopped the flames and then the door opened. "Uncle, get up." Kiyoshi was able to run to him but then his uncle spoke up.

"Idiot. Don't you dear step out of that cage you monster. I rather die then be save by you. A real monster."

"I am sorry." Just then flames shot at his uncle's wound and buried it closed.

Later that night Kiyoshi over heard a conversation upstairs. "That monster. He dare betray me. I told him that he could get out of the cage so why did he resist?" His uncle asked the other person.

"I don't get way you still have him alive it you wish to get rid of him so badly?" The other person asked.

"My sister died giving life to that monster. A part of her is in that thing so I can't see it killed by my own hands." The uncle said.

"Then why don't you send him to a ninja village and have him trained?" He asked.

"Why would I give him the means to control what he can do?" The uncle asked. "I rather see that monster dead then give him a chance to kill me."

"Too bad then maybe you could have lived." The man said. Just then he was silent as a stone spear pierced his gut.

"How?" The uncle asked. He then rushed down to the basement to see that the cage was locked tight. "You saved me! Why?"

"I can't take it! I am too dangerous to be around." Kiyoshi said as he then punched the cage and it shattered into pieces. "I will not bother you uncle again but there is one request."

"What is it?" The uncle asked.

"What is my name. The name your sister gave me?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Kiyoshi. Why?" His uncle asked.

"I just wished to know if you knew it." With that Kiyoshi walked through the wall and it closed up behind him.

End of Memory.

"You see I am dangerous." Kiyoshi said.

"I see that you cared for your uncle despite how he treated you." Naruto said. "Kiyoshi, why don't you come to the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Hidden Leaf Village? Why?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Because it is a place where you can be treated as a human and not a monster." Naruto said. Just then the creature got up and started towards Naruto.

"Watch out." Kiyoshi said as from the ground shot a stone spear the pierced the creature.

Just then the creature shouted and then disappeared in a white blaze. "Thank you for the save Kiyoshi." Naruto said. "You could make a great friend."

"A friend." Kiyoshi said. "Who are you?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he extended his hand. "And your name is?"

Kiyoshi then extended his hand and the cage around him disappeared. He took hold of Naruto's hand and said. "Hello I am Kiyoshi."

With that the link was severed. "Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked as she rushed to him.

"Yeah, I am fine." Naruto said. "Tsubasa, you can let Kiyoshi go now."

"Okay." Tsubasa then released Kiyoshi.

"Are you okay Kiyoshi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I am fine." He said.

"Good. Now lets get out of here. But how?" Naruto asked.

"We could go up." Tsubasa said as she pointed to the hole above them.

"Sorry about that." Kiyoshi said.

"Hey are you okay down there?" They looked up to see Haru and Ayako on the other end of the hole.

"Ayako, Haru. Yeah were are find save for some minor injuries." Naruto said.

"Okay we will help you up." Haru said as they lowered a rope and they climbed up.

They all made it to the top and met back up with the Kakashi and Hideki. "So Kaito got away." Kakashi said. "But the important thing is that you are all safe."

"Thank you Kakashi sensei but I wish we know more about the revival jutsu Kaito was working on?" Naruto said.

"Soul Plant Resurrection is the jutsu that Kaito spoke of." Kiyoshi said.

"And how do you know that?" Karin asked.

"I have good hearing, I heard every word he said from the moment he first contained me." Kiyoshi said.

"Really, that is great. Since we have that information the we can find a way to counter the jutsu." Naruto said. "Well first we should help clean up the village."

"That is the thing Naruto." Kakashi said. "The village is not really here."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"He is right. It is a genjutsu." Sasuke said.

"Is that so?" Naruto then released a burst of chakra and then the entire village as he saw it changed. The buildings were destroyed beyond report. "A genjutsu this powerful but who did no one relieve it?"

"The memory seals must have also implanted instincts to stay away from the more dangerous locations of the village." Kakashi said.

"So what is going to happen with the people here?" Naruto asked. "Well we could take them to the Leaf, if temporarily."

"I already sent a message to Lady Tsunade and she has agreed to give them sheather." Kakashi said. "So let's go and lead them to the ship and we will make our way to the Leaf." They all agreed and they head for the ship and was off.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Time had passed since the Leaf ninja have left the Land of Whirlpool and have just arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village with the whirlpool refugees. At present Kakashi was meeting with Lady Tsunade to give his report. With him was Hideki as representative of the Whirlpool, Kiyoshi for his information about Kaito's jutsu, and Naruto because he was asked by Kakashi to do so. Kiyoshi was now dressed differently. He was now wearing a dark brown shirt with light blue scarf, dark green pants, and simple black sandals. They entered her office. "Hey there Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what gave you the right to leave the village with out notice." Tsunade yelled angrily.

"I was placed under the influence of a sound base jutsu that I couldn't resist." Naruto said. "Kakashi sensei I thought you included it in your report?"

"Excuse me Lady Hokage. I am sorry to intrude but I belive their is more important matters that need to be discussed." Hideki said.

"Mister Hideki, you are right." Tsunade said.

"Here is a list of the locations where each of the whirlpool refugees have been taken from base on our conversations with them." Hideki said as he handed a file to Tsunade.

"Very well. And of your request. I have agreed to it." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Hideki said.

"Agreement?" Naruto wondered.

"Now as for you." Tsunade said looking at Kiyoshi. "Please share all information you can about Kaito's Soul Planting Resurrection."

"I will do my best." Kiyoshi said nervously.

"It's okay Kiyoshi no need to be nervous." Naruto said.

"Okay." Kiyoshi then turned to Tsunade as spoke up. "From what I understand of the jutsu, it is a combination soul transfer and advance transformation jutsu. Using a part of the deceased person's DNA to summon the soul from the afterlife and then seals the soul in the body of the intended person and then the body becomes that of the deceased at the moment of their death."

"Any weaknesses?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry I don't know." Kiyoshi said.

"Well you did well Kiyoshi. Thank you." Tsunade said.

"You are welcome." Kiyoshi said.

"Now as for you Naruto." Tsunade said.

"What do you want Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Two things. First several of the individuals from the whirlpool have already asked me for permeant residence in the village and I have allow them. I have assigned you as liaison between the Leaf and this people since you know them best of all of us." Tsunade said.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means you are in charge of helping them get accustom to the village and if you need something, like if they wish to talk with me about a matter then you are the one to sent it up." Tsunade said.

"Okay. I can deal with that. What is the second thing?" Naruto asked. Tsunade then throw something to Naruto who caught it. "You mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yes congratulation on your promotion to Chūnin." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Grandma Tsunade." Naruto said as he throw the vest on, leaving it opened.

"You deserve it. Now go home and pack." Tsunade said.

"Pack why?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I should chime in now." Hideki said. "You see as several of use of the Uzumaki clan don't fell right scattering again after we have gathered so Lady Tsunade has allowed us to set up a compound her in the Leaf. As you are an Uzumaki you have every right to live with the rest of your clansmen. So what do you say?"

"Sorry but I have to refuse." Naruto said. "I just can't bring myself to isolate myself from the rest of the village."

"I understand." Hideki said. "But I hope we can still expect your support?"

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Well with that said why don't you go and readjust to the village." Tsunade said.

"Okay Grandma Tsunade. Bye." Naruto said.

"I wish you would stop calling me that?" Tsunade said.

"Wait Naruto. I am coming too." Kiyoshi said as he followed him. Naruto and Kiyoshi left Tsunade's office and headed out of the building. "Naruto? Why do you call the Hokage, Grandma?"

"Don't let her looks fool you. She uses a transformation jutsu to hide the fact she is over fifty years old." Naruto said.

"Really? Why hid it?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No idea." Naruto said. "Well let's go and have a look around the village." Naruto was about to rush off when he heard his stomach rumble. "But first I need to get something to eat." He then heard Kiyoshi's stomach rumble as well. "Looks like I am not the only one who is hungry."

"Sorry Naruto." Kiyoshi said.

"Don't be it is fine." Naruto said.

"Right sorry." Kiyoshi said.

"Stop saying your sorry so much or it will start losing it's meaning." Naruto said.

"Sor.." Kiyoshi caught himself and stopped.

"Okay let's go and get something to eat." Naruto said as he lead Kiyoshi to Ramen Ichiraku. "Here is the place." Naruto then lead Kiyoshi into the restaurant.

"Welcome." Teuchi, the owner of the restaurant. "Oh Naruto you're back."

"Yeah, and I am staving." Naruto said.

"And who is your friend here?" Teuchi asked.

"Hello my name is Kiyoshi." Kiyoshi said.

"Well a friend of Naruto's is welcomed here." Teuchi said. "So what would you like?"

"I don't know." Kiyoshi said.

"Just get use two of the usual." Naruto said.

"Make that three." Naruto and Kiyoshi turned to see who said that.

"Iruka sensei." Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto it's been awhile." Iruka said. "And you are?"

"I am Kiyoshi. It is nice to meet you." Kiyoshi said. He then whispered to Naruto and asked. "Naruto how is this man your sensei when you called mister Kakashi your sensei?"

"Iruka was my teacher at the academy." Naruto said.

"Yes, I thought this guy here the basics along with the rest of his classmates." Iruka said as the three of them sat down waiting for their ramen. "So you are one of the refugees of the Whirlpool Village. How were you treated?"

"Well that is hard to say." Kiyoshi said worried. "You see my power scared them so I was locked up, but it is okay I am use to it."

"Who would do a thing like that?" Iruka asked.

"My uncle for one thing but I have left him behind be long ago." Kiyoshi said. "But thanks to Naruto I feel that I can try and live in the world."

"Naruto has that effect on people." Iruka said.

"Iruka sensei you are embarrassing me." Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I should stop since you have important matters that you have to deal with. I heard that the Hokage made you a liaison between the Whirlpool residents and the Leaf. Not just that but you were made Chūnin so your going to be busy." Iruka said.

"Don't worry I can handle it after all I am going to be Hokage one day." Naruto said.

"Of course I know." Iruka said as their ramen was served.

"I have been waiting for this. Itadakimasu." Naruto said as he dug into his ramen.

"Well here it goes." Kiyoshi said as he took a noodle and placed it in his mouth.

"Well how does it taste?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I never had ramen before so I have nothing to compare it to but this is really good." Kiyoshi said before continuing to eat.

When they finished Iruka paid the bill and they left. "That was good." Naruto said.

"Yes it was." Iruka said. "Kiyoshi, do you have any plans now that you are in the Leaf?"

"Well, I just don't want to be a burden to everyone so I would like to become a ninja if that is not too much trouble." Kiyoshi said.

"Well that is a difficult matter to do. You are nearly an adult so teaching you would be difficult." Iruka said.

"I actually have some knowledge of basic fighting skills and I have managed to learn some ninjutsu before I was captured by Kaito." Kiyoshi said.

"Hey I have an idea." Naruto said. "Why not have an evaluation for the Whirlpool residents that wish to join our ninja forces?"

"That is a good idea." Iruka said.

"Iruka do you mind showing Kiyoshi around the village for me? I want to asked Lady Tsunade about this." Naruto said as he ran to her office.

"That Naruto is so impulsive." Iruka said as Naruto disappeared from sight.

Naruto soon arrived at Lady Tsunade's office. He knocked on the door. "Enter." Naruto then entered the room. "Naruto, did you want something?"

"Actually I have a request." Naruto said.

"Actually I was about to ask for you. The Leaf's Council has asked to talk with me about something involving the Whirlpool refugees and as the liaison you should be involved in the conversation. Also, their is a slim chance that you will be dealing with this two as Hokage so it could be good experience." Tsunade then got up with her assistant Shizune following her. "Coming Naruto?" She asked.

_"I guess."_ Naruto said to himself as he followed after them.

They made their way to another room with two couches facing each other. On the couch closes to the door the two elders, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, were sitting waiting for Tsunade. Tsunade entered the room and sat on the couch opposite of the elders and Shizune and Naruto stood behind the couch. "Tsunade, why is Naruto Uzumaki here?" Koharu asked.

"He is liaison between the Whirlpool refugees and the Leaf so any matters involved with the Whirlpool, Naruto has the right to be informed." Tsunade said.

"Are you sure this boy is the right choose for such a task?" Homura asked. "After all his past does not lead us to believe he can be trusted in a matter of importance."

"Naruto is the best choose." Tsunade said. "Now for what reason did you ask to met me?"

"As you know we several Whirlpool refugees have returned to there home village, but there is the matter of those who have remained." Koharu said. "We know nothing about them so it is dangerous for use to provide them with asylum in the village."

"I have promised them safe haven in the Leaf. To turn around and turn then away would cause trouble." Tsunade said. "We can't do that."

"Then at least restrict their movements and forbid them from leaving the village." Koharu said.

Tsunade was about to speak up when Naruto interrupted. "That is the wrong action."

"Naruto be quiet, this two are respected elders and should be treated as such. Even if what you say holds truth." Tsunade said.

"This child shows no respect for authority. The fact you are the Hero of not just the Leaf but the world does not grant you special privileges here." Koharu said. "And to think you spout about being Hokage."

"You are right. This actions shouldn't grant me special privilege. I am sorry for my outburst." Naruto said.

"Naruto, this two simple are making their recommendations. It is up to me as Hokage to choose to implement them or not." Tsunade said.

"Yes, understand." Naruto said.

"As for you two, I understand your worries and I am already going through the process of checking all the refugees out deep." Tsunade said. "Until then I will have them watched."

"Very well." Homura said. "Try and keep us informed."

"Wait, since you two always have something to say about all possible decision that could effect the village I think I would not hurt for you two to be here." Naruto then turned to Lady Tsunade. "I think we should allow members of the Whirlpool join our ranks as ninja, of those who wish to of course."

"We have no idea as what they are capable, so why risk the village?" Homura asked.

"It is worse to let skills like theirs go to waste." Naruto said. "Plus it is not like we haven't done it before."

"Naruto, your mother was still young when she arrived so she here training was from day one so we know what she could do." Tsunade said.

"True but I have seen several of them in action while in the Whirlpool. I for one know what they are capable of." Naruto said. "Plus if you wish you can evaluate them before making a final decision."

"That could work." Tsunade said. "Okay Naruto we will do that. In form them of Evaluation."

"Right." Naruto said as he headed out.

"Well since we are done here I will be going." Tsunade said as she and Shizune left the room. _"That Naruto, I was going to suggest an evaluation as well." _

Naruto then meant back with Iruka to resume showing Kiyoshi around. He then told the Whirlpool refugees about the evaluation and there were several who were eager for it. Naruto then returned home with one thought in his head._ "Today was hard. Tomorrow will be even harder."_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Time has passed and it is not the day of the Whirlpool's Evaluation. All the Whirlpool refugees who wished to join the Leaf Village's Ninja forces have gathered in a classroom. At the front of the room was Naruto. "Okay listen up all of you. First I would like to thank all of you here for wanting to became part of the Leaf Village's Ninja forces." Naruto said. "In the other room Lady Hokage, Sir Hideki, and the acting Jōnin Commander along with several other high positioned individuals are going to ask that you demonstrate your skills and based on your performance in there along with your answers on this general information test that you will be taking as well, Naruto said holding a stack of papers in his hand. The written test is just to determine your current knowledge so there is no need to worry." Naruto then throw the papers and one landed in front of everyone there. "Now there is no time limit but once your name is called and after you have had your chance to demonstrate your skills you will not be allowed to continue the test so just answer what you can. You may begin." With that the started the written part of the evaluation. _"How did I get roped into doing this?"_ Naruto asked himself. Time has passed and Naruto was told to start calling people.

Ayako walked into the room. Once in she was glancing at the room full with important people. "You may begin when you are ready?" Kakashi, the acting Jōnin Commander stated.

"Okay." Ayako then ran through hand signs and then vanished from sight.

"Well?" Tsunade asked as she looked to the sensory ninja.

"There." The sensory ninja said pointing to the corner of the room after several minutes and throw a kunai but then the kunai hit something. When it appeared it was a log. Ayako then reappeared standing behind the sensory ninja.

"Good. Can you do anything else?" Tsunade asked.

"I can summon ravens that I can use to fly, in theory, I haven't been able to summon one big enough to carry me and act as wings. Also I have this." Ayako then jumped back to her starting place and summoned her sword. "I admit I am not very good at fighting with a sword but I am willing to learn."

"Okay. That is enough. You may go." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Ayako said as she reversed the summons on her sword and then left.

Another person was called into the room. After a time it was Haru's turn. He stood facing several targets. Haru then throw shuriken strait. He then throw kunai and the shurken to redirect them at at the targets. The shuriken each hit the targets perfectly. "Was that good?" Haru asked. "I could do more if you wish."

"No that was good." Tsunade said. "You may go."

"Thank you Lady Hokage." He then left the room and another person was called to the room.

Ami entered the room. She started by gathering water from thin air. "Now let's get fancy." Ami then had some of the water turn to needles and then shot them at herself and used the rest of the water to shield herself and then motioned as if to counter attack.

"That is good." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Ami said as she left.

Daisuke was the next to enter. "Okay? What can you do?" Tsunade asked.

Daisuke then draw his sword and then expanded it to the size of a katana. "I could make it bigger but there is not enough space." Daisuke said as he motioned for his opponent to attack him but he moved pass his opponent, flipped his blade around, got his opponent to the ground and then point the blade to his opponent's neck in a matter of seconds. "I have studied swordplay all my life and has master several skills with a blade and am always learning more."

"Okay. That is enough." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Daisuke said as he shrunk his sword and sheathed it before helping his opponent back to his feet. "You did well too." Daisuke then left the room.

Hiraku was next to demonstrate his skill by slashing a steel rod with a swing of his hand with wind chakra. "Is that enough?" Hiraku asked.

"Yes it will do. Thank you." Tsunade said.

"You as well Lady Hokage." Hiraku said. He then left the room and just as he left then wall behind the rod also got cut.

Next to enter is Kiyoshi. "Okay Kiyoshi, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Kiyoshi said. He thought for a second and then thought of something. "Okay here I go." Kiyoshi then used earth Style to create a giant block of stone. He then used lightning chakra to cut the stone. He then heated it with fire style and then cooled it with water style. The block then took shape of a fountain with two fish, each pointing a different direction. He then used Water again to fill it up and then wind to cause the water to move though the stone fountain.

"Impressive." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Kiyoshi said as the fountain then disappear into the ground. Kiyoshi then left.

Finally Tsubasa enter the room. "Okay Tsubasa? What can you do?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay." Tsubasa said as her shadow came to life. "This is my shadow self that I created years ago and serves me, correction we are partners."

"A creature that takes the form of a little child that is abused." One of the evaluates stated.

Just the the shadow turned into her monstrous form. "She is sensitive about being called a creature." Tsubasa said.

"So what else can you do?" Kakashi asked.

"I am able to create shadow threads that I can use like chakra threads are to form shadow claws." Tsubasa said as she gathered threads around her hand to form a claw and then shot it outwards. "I also am an amateur medical ninja."

"Show me." Tsunade said as she brought in a fish and then had it taken out of the water. Tsubasa then proceeded in keeping the fish alive.

"This is the limit of what I can do with my skills." Tsunade said.

"Okay that is enough. Thank you Tsubasa." Tsunade said.

"Thank you. Lady Hokage." Tsubasa said as she left.

"She was the last one." Kakashi said.

"We will examine the tests and decide if any of them should be allowed to be ninja for the village." One of the evaluators said.

"I know that several of them have what it takes to be ninja." Tsunade said to herself.

Then next day Tsunade had called Ayako, Haru, Ami, Daisuke, Hiraku, Kiyoshi, and Tsubasa to her office along with Naruto. "You are all wondering way you seven have been asked here today. To get to the point you seven have been granted permiton to became ninja in the village."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Daisuke said.

"You are all welcome now for your ranks." Tsunade said. "Ayako, Haru, Hiraku, and Kiyoshi, the four of you are genin."

"Genin again." Hiraku said disappointed.

"Ami, Tsubasa, I am making you Chūnin because of your skills. Tsubasa, I am assigning you a teacher at the hospital to help you get better at your medical ninjutsu."

"Understood." Tsubasa said.

"Daisuke, your are to be Jōnin." Tsunade said.

"Right." Daisuke said.

"Kiyoshi, although I have given you a rank I feel it is still too early for you to be placed on a mission just yet but don't worry I have requested a private tudor for you to help in your development." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Kiyoshi said.

"Starting tommorow I will be assigning you your missions. You are all dismissed now." Tsunade said and they left. "Naruto can you stay for a moment."

Naruto stayed when the rest left and waited outside. "You wanted something Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"It is about Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean? Sasuke told be that he has been giving looks but he and I both understand that is to be expected." Naruto said.

"Right! Sasuke is not really the issue, it is the three he brought with him. Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo." Tsunade said.

"What about them?" Naruto asked.

"Them being here are a causing tension with in the Leaf." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"How do I but it. Suigetsu has tried to kill everyone who he has been having a sparring match. Also after seeing one of Jūgo's rampages... well enough said about him." Tsunade said. "Karin seems to be fitting in good but, well I am sure you know."

"Yeah I do." Naruto said. _"She is a more direct Sasuke fan girl and looks down all everyone but him."_ Naruto then looked to Tsunade and asked. "And why am I here?"

"Suigetsu was originally from the Hidden Mist but he saids that despite them becoming soft in their policies they are still strict on rouge ninja. Also..." Tsunade then thought back to when she asked Suigutsu why he refused to leave the Leaf.

Flashback:

_"My goal is now and will always be to rebuild the Seven Swordsmen with me as it's leader. To do that I need the Executioner's Blade so I am not leaving without it." Suigetsu said._

Flashback end:

"There is something he wants that he can't get here in the Leaf." Tsunade said. "As with Jūgo, from what I can tell there are not many ways to subdue him when he gets in his enraged state so it is dangerous for him to be placed with anyone but Sasuke or the other two."

"So, I don't mind Sasuke double duty with being sent on missions with Jūgo and us in Team Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Aside from mission there is the issue of controlling him within the village." Tsunade said. "I don't wish to have to keep him locked up."

"Well that is really a difficult matter. But I got no idea what I can do to help." Naruto said.

"They are not the reasons I asked for you to stay here. It is Karin that I need you to deal with." Tsunade said.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"When your memories where sealed away you and she felt at ease with each other." Tsunade said. "We still don't know the reason."

"I thought is was because I knew her before the memory implanting so it was a real memory or something?" Naruto asked.

"That is one possibility but I think there is more to it then that." Tsunade said. "Naruto, I need to check something. Do you mind?"

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"It is..." Tsunade was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

In came Karin. "Did you ask for me?" Karin asked. She and Naruto looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked.

"I asked for both of you to come so I can check something." Tsunade said as she took out a vile with a strand of red hair in it. "Karin. I need you to send chakra to your finger and then touched the vile."

"What type of test is this?" Karin asked. "Alright." Karin sent chakra to her finger and moved it to touch the vile. The hair in the vile start to move towards Karin. "What was the point of that?"

"In this vile is a strand of hair from a long dead kunoichi. Apparently she and you have very similar chakra." Tsunade said.

"Impossible. No two people can have the same chakra." Karin said.

"I said similar not the same." Tsunade said.

"Grandma Tsunade, this hair belongs to her doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does." Tsunade said.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Tsunade said. "Naruto's mother. She used chakra chains like you."

"So what if I have the chakra that matches Naruto's mother? What does that have to do with me?" Karin asked.

"It could explain why the two of you were drawn to each other." Tsunade said. "Your chakra attracted Naruto's and that of the Nine-Tails."

"My mom was the jinchūriki before me if you can't guess." Naruto said.

"I figured." Karin said. "That would only explain for Naruto. What about why I was attracted to him?"

"With the Fox's chakra suppressed it is likely you only sensed Naruto's chakra and was attracted to it." Tsunade said.

"Okay now that we got that cleared up, I will be leaving here now." Karin said.

"Yeah I got what I needed. You are both dismissed." Tsunade said as the two Uzumaki left the room.

Outside the room Naruto and Karin were making their way outside. "You don't have to follow me. I am not one of those Whirlpool refugees that need your help." Karin said.

"I know that." Naruto said. "It's just that I never said thank you."

"For what?" Karin asked.

"While we where in the Whirlpool, you looked out for me even though you had no idea as to way." Naruto said.

"There is no need for thanks. After all you said it yourself I had no idea as to what I was doing." Karin said. "Naruto, I know that you were the one pushing to save me. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Karin." Naruto said. "Well since that is said and done I will be going now."

"What do you have to do?" Karin asked.

"I want to get a handle on the Whirlpool Style jutsu that the fox learned so I can use them as well." Naruto said. "Well see you later Karin." With that Naruto was off.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 9:

The next day has arrived and Lady Tsunade has given assignment out of the new ninja of the Leaf from the Whirlpool. On this day, Daisuke was making his way to a training field to met with the others assigned on the mission with him. He changed his outfit. He is now wearing a dark red sleeveless qipao-style top with dark gray trimmings and a headband under his bangs. Upon reaching the site he saw Lee standing on his hands and doing squats. He also saw an older man dressed the same as Lee doing the same. "Did I interrupt something?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh you must be the young man that will be doing with us on our mission." Might Guy said as he pushed up to his feet. "Okay let's go off and do our best." Guy said giving a thumbs up.

_"What have I walked into?"_ Daisuke asked himself.

"Sorry to say but it gets worse." Tenten said as she walked up to him.

"Really?" Daisuke asked. "Shame."

"Okay, now that we are all here how about an introduction. I am Might Guy." Guy said.

"Rock Lee." Lee said.

"Tenten." Tenten said.

"Daisuke Uzumaki." Daisuke said.

"Okay. Now that that is out of the way time for the details of the mission." Guy said. "We are to travel to the Land of Woods."

"Why are we going there?" Daisuke asked.

"Glad you asked. You see there have been rumors about a group of demons who have been attacking shinobi who have been traveling through the land and our client has hired us for protection." Guy said. "So any questions? None then let's go." Guy said.

With that they have met with there client. He was a young man with short brown hair and dark eyes. He also was wearing a pale yellow top with brown pants. "This is who we have to protect?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't be upset. After all you are getting paid for nothing." The client said.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "We were sent to protect you from this demons."

"There are no such things as demons. Why should I need protection from nothing?" The client asked. "I hired you as a formally, nothing more."

"Why you!" Tenten said.

"Tenten, he is the client so we have to protect him." Daisuke said.

"A sensible one." The client said. "Good then we can get along."

"I just said that we have to protect you and that is what we have to do." Daisuke said as he continued to walk.

"What is with him?" Guy asked. They soon arrived in the Land of Woods. "Okay we made it."

"Good, now your mission is done so you are free to leave know." The client said.

"Sorry but our mission is to make sure you get back to your village in one piece so we are staying with you." Guy said.

"Suit yourself." The client said as they continued to walk until nightfall fell.

"It is getting late. We should sent camp for the night." Guy said.

"Right Guy Sensei." Lee said as they all set up camp. "I wonder if the demons will attack us?"

"There are no demons, I said that already." The client said.

"I wouldn't say that?" Daisuke said.

"I thought you were a reasonable man?" The client asked. "Listen, do you think that a demon really could exist?"

"It is not impossible, just not likely." Daisuke said.

"So what do you say we should do Guy sensei?" Lee asked.

"We just need to be extra careful." Guy said.

"Looks like it is too late for that." Daisuke said as the forest around then slowly showed demon-like faces.

"See the demons are real!" Lee said.

"Impossible. Demons are just stories." The client said calmly.

"Stories or not we are in danger here." Lee said as he charged in to attack but missed. "Where did you go?" Lee kept trying to attack but nothing hit. Soon Lee got tired. Just then something came in to attack Lee but then it fell back. Lee then felt something grab him and then the two headed for the camp. There was Lee and Daisuke. "Daisuke, thanks for the save." Lee said.

"Lee there is something that I need to say to you." Daisuke said.

"That can wait for later. We need to get the client away while we can." Guy said.

"Nobody move." The client said. "I don't believe they are demons but for some reason they are not attacking so we should stay put."

"He is right." Guy said. Soon the demons disappeared. "They seem to be gone." They then went to sleep. The next morning they cleaned up the camp sight. "Okay, time for use to advance."

"Lee, do you have a moment?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah why?" Lee asked. Just then Daisuke punched Lee in the face.

"Daisuke what was the meaning of that?" Guy said.

"You are so pathetic Lee. You shouldn't charge in without knowing who or what you are attacking!" Daisuke said. "What were you trying to do?"

"I thought that I could take them out." Lee said.

"Whatever." Daisuke said. "Listen I am sorry for punching you." Daisuke then left to scout ahead.

"What a strange man." The client said.

Moments later Daisuke returned saying the path looked clear ahead and they continued on. When they stopped for lunch Guy walked up to Daisuke. "Captain Guy, you wanted something?" Daisuke asked.

"I understand that you are trying to adjust to having teammates to work with so I can understand you getting angry at Lee for betting you to the attack." Guy said.

"You are an idiot. I know that we have to work as a team but maybe you should tell Lee that." Daisuke said. They then watched as Lee was starting to work out.

"Good Lee, don't let your meal just sit there." Guy said to Lee.

"Lee, would you like to have a quick spar?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure." Lee said as the two faced each other.

Daisuke then placed his sword down and then walked to Lee. "Just one thing thou." Daisuke turned to Tenten. "Tenten do you have a training sword?"

"Sure why?" Tenten asked as she summoned a bokken and throw it to Daisuke.

"Good weight it will do." Daisuke said as he took it in hand. "I am a swordsmen so I fight better with a sword in hand. "Lee, ready yourself."

"Right." Lee said as he entered his stance.

"Okay Begi..." Guy was about to announce when Daisuke charged in at Lee and slashed at him but he dodge it.

"The match started the moment we both agreed to it." Daisuke said. He then charged at Lee again and Lee blocked it with is arm. "That is one point."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Without charka or armor that arm would be gone." Daisuke said. "Never block a weapon unless you use another weapon of the same attack type."

Lee then tried to kick Daisuke in the head but Daisuke dodged and then swept Lee's other leg. "Your reflexes are good." Lee said as he jumped away.

"Of course they are." Daisuke said as he then throw the bokken at Lee and it pinned him to a tree.

"What?" Lee asked.

Daisuke then charged at him and then held a hand to Lee's head and stopped inches from it. "That seems to be enough." Daisuke said as he pulled the bokken out. "Here Tenten and thanks for the load." He throw it to Tenten.

"You are welcome." Tenten said to Daisuke as he head to pick is sword back up and strapped it to his back.

"You both did well." Guy said.

"Captain Guy, am I right to assume you started training Lee after he left the Academy right?" Daisuke asked.

"You bet I have." Guy said. "I taught him everything he knows."

"I assume that you have saved a few tricks do to his limitations." Daisuke said.

"Lee is capable of doing anything that he puts his mind too." Guy said.

"Lee is doomed to fall one day and you are at fault." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke what are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

"No time to explain. Looks like they have gotten tried of waiting." Daisuke said as they were surrounded by the demon masks.

"What do we do?" Tenten asked.

Daisuke then rushed to their client. "Okay spill."

"Daisuke!" Lee yelled.

"He lied to us as to why he needed us. Tell us know why you brought us here?" Daisuke said.

"I guess that I can't hid it anymore." The client then pulled out a kunai and thrust at Daisuke who managed to disarm him and he jumped back. Then in one swoop action he was know wearing a black outfit with a olive green vest on. His hand now had a gray bandana tied around his head and on his face was a demon mask.

"So this was a trap." Guy said. "Who are you?"

"We are those left of the Prajñā Group of the Land of Woods." Their former client said.

"I see know. They sent a false client with a seemly simple task of an escort to lead Ninja into the Land of Woods so your group can kill them. But I must ask why?" Daisuke asked.

He did not answer but then from the tree tops thousands of kunai were shot at them. After the attack stopped several of the masked shinobi jumped from the trees with sword-like kunai in hand and readied to strike. Just then as the cloud of smoke from there first attack setted to show that they where standing there untouched by the kunai. _"What how?"_ The former client thought to himself.

"Thanks Tenten." Daisuke said as he remembered her summoning a giant collapsible dome shield. "Sorry to disappoint you sir but we need answers." Just then Daisuke disappeared and appeared behind the attacking shinobi and was holding his sword out and the attacking shinobi were laying on the ground. "Lee, Tenten, let's go and take care of the rest of them. Captain Guy, keep this one busy." With that Daisuke lead Lee and Tenten into the woods. "Be careful, they amount of trees here makes it dark as night."

Just then something came at them. Lee and Tenten barely dodged. "Daisuke!" Tenten shouted.

"Hush, You will give yourselves away." Daisuke said. "This is their territory, they know every inch of these forests so we are at a disadvantage." Daisuke then dodged as kunai came flying at him.

_"This is bad."_ Tenten said to herself. _"Daisuke may be good with sword but if he can't get close then it is of little to no use."_

Daisuke continued to dodge the attacks. _"What is he doing?"_ Lee asked himself. _"He is whistling. It is like he is attracting their attention on purpose._ What could that be it?" Just then Lee got pushed out of the way as kunai were heading for him. "What the?" Just then their was a hand over his mouth.

"Hush, they will attack you if they know where you are." Daisuke said in a whisper. "They use hearing to tell where you are. The sound of your voice and movements. You have to trust me and wait to attack."

"But you were whistling before?" Lee said.

"It is part of the plan." Daisuke said. "Now!" He shouted."

"Right." Tenten said as she went into action. Just then flares went off and lit the forest for a second.

"Right got them." Daisuke said as he got up. "We have to do this fast. Eighth Gate: Gate of Death Open!"

"The gate of Death! No you can't do that!" Lee shouted.

With that Daisuke's body released a red steam and he then charged in and then attacked all the ninja of the Prajñā Group within a matter of seconds. Daisuke then took hold of Lee and Tenten and then they made their way to the clearing. "Daisuke, what have you done using that power?" Guy said.

"Where are the others?" Their former client asked.

"They are dead. And you will soon as well." Daisuke said.

"No, I will not let you get away with that!" He then charged at Daisuke with a kunai in hand.

"Crimson Fury Strike." Daisuke then slashed his sword several times and slashed the masked ninja up. "It is done." Daisuke then fell back as the red steam faded.

"No, Daisuke, Daisuke don't go to the light." Guy shouted. "We need to do something fast."

"I will bring him back to life." Lee said.

"Will you two stop your blubbering?" Daisuke said as he sat up.

"A zombie!" They both shouted.

"I am still alive dang it!" Daisuke said.

"But how you opened the gate of death." Lee said.

"Well that explains it. Man am I wiped. I forgot how mush using the Gate of Death takes out of me." Daisuke said.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked.

"I have used it before." Daisuke said.

"You have used it before but how?" Tenten asked.

"I don't really know." Daisuke said.

"The Uzumaki are a powerful clan. To think Daisuke could survive using the Gate of Death." Guy said.

"Hey, a little help?" Daisuke asked. "My body can't move."

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked.

"Here let me help you." Lee said as he lifted Daisuke on to his back.

"Thank you." Daisuke said.

"You are welcome. So you killed him!" Lee said. Just then the ninja started to cough. "He is alive but you said you were going to kill him?"

"I did." Daisuke said.

"I can't move my arm." The ninja said.

"I cut the nerves in your right arm and left leg. You will heal but your days as a ninja are gone. In other words you are dead." Daisuke said.

"So since there is nothing else for us we will be going." Guy said.

"Not yet. Why did your group attack ninja from ninja villages?" Daisuke asked.

"We where all but destroyed by Leaf ninja but we planned to raise again but know we can never do that." He said.

"Fool. You still have your minds and your movements are just limited. You can live again but through the next generation." Daisuke said. "Man this speech would be better if I wasn't being carried piggy back. Well my point sticks true." With that Team Guy started their journey back to the Leaf. Once there Daisuke got a scolding from Lady Tsunade. A few days later after he had regained his movement Daisuke was out at a training field running through sword kata. As he did that he was approached by Lee and Tenten. "Why are you here?"

"We where worried about you when you left the hospital." Tenten said. "Should you be training so soon?"

"It is fine." He then started to lose his footing and fell to his knee. Lee and Tenten rushed to help him up but he held a hand out to stop them. And then got back to his feet. "Good that was longer then last time."

"Daisuke, you never explained why you said that I will fall one day and it is Guy sensei's fault?" Lee asked.

"It is because yours and his styles are too similar." Daisuke said. "Anyone who knows how to fight Guy would be able to take you down easily."

"If I fall then I will fall using what I have learned from Guy sensei." Lee said.

"Lee, you want to make Guy proud do you not?" Daisuke asked. "If so I have a way that may work."

"How?" Lee asked.

"Develop your own style using his as a base." Daisuke said. "It is up to you to if you choose so take you time." Daisuke then started to leave. As he headed off he stopped and said. "You can't live in the past. You need to let your team spread their wings and take flight." He then continued to walk off passing Guy who was listening in.

"Why help us?" Guy said.

"I have my reasons." Daisuke said. Just then a gust of wind blow. "A nice breeze." With that Daisuke continued off.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Lady Tsunade had called the Chūnin of Team Kurenai into her office. "Did you call for us Lady Tsunade?" Shino asked.

"Yes I have. I have a mission that requires your skills." Tsunade said. "There has been a string of mysterious deaths in a village in the Land of Rivers. I need your team to go there and investigate."

"Investigate deaths? Why send us?" Kiba asked.

"From what I understand there are no witnesses of who could have done this and your three or among the best trackers in the village." Tsunade said.

"Alright then." Kiba said.

"Lady Tsunade, shouldn't you make a team with a medical ninja so to investigate the bodies." Shino said.

"I am sending a medical ninja with you." Tsunade said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Came in."

In the room walked Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, why are you here?" Kiba asked.

"She is the medical ninja I have chosen for this mission." Tsunade said.

"Yeah but why her I mean she is so weird and then there is her shadow." Kiba said.

"Isn't Kage the same as Akamaru and Shino's insects?" Hinata asked.

"Kage?" Tsubasa and Kiba asked.

"Well I thought it we easier if she had a name." Hinata said.

"Kage, well it is kind of obvious and plan." Tsubasa said. "What do you think?" She looked down at her shadow. "She likes the name."

"As to why her? Both Sakura and Ino are out on missions already and I think it is better if you have someone your own age." Tsunade said.

"Listen, I don't wish to cause trouble so if you don't want me to be on your team then I will stay behind." Tsubasa said.

"It is not like that." Kiba said. "It is just that you and your shadow, I mean Kage have just been reunited not that long ago so I worry if she will leave you and go wild."

"Don't worry about that she will not do that unless I tell her to." Tsubasa said.

"Well okay then." Kiba said.

"Okay, you leave right away." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me but who is squad leader?" Hinata asked.

"Shino will be." Tsunade said.

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Shino said and then they headed for the Land of Rivers.

They soon arrived at the village and Tsubasa was surprised at what village they were in. "Well let's get going!" Kiba said.

"Wait!" Tsubasa said. "We should be careful."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry things will be fine." Kiba said as he and Akamaru walked into the village.

"Kiba that idiot." Tsubasa said to herself. "We better hurry after him." With that Tsubasa, Shino, and Hinata hurried to caught up to Kiba.

"I don't get why Tsubasa would say to be careful, if I find the one responsible for this deaths we can take care of them." Kiba said. Just then a little kid bumped into Kiba.

"Sorry mister." The child said. The child had a bandana on that covered the kid's hair but it could be seen that it was black and had green eyes, wearing a raggy tan shirt and black shorts and black sandals.

"No it is okay." Kiba said.

"Well bye." The child said but then the child's arm was grabbed. "Hey what is the big idea?"

"Tsubasa what is the meaning of this?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba I think this is yours." Tsubasa said as she pulled the child's hand to Kiba to show that in it was Kiba's wallet.

"My wallet, you little thief!" Kiba said.

"What is your name?" Hinata asked the child.

"Akira." The kid said.

"Where are your parents?" Hinata asked.

"Dead or Abandoned?" Tsubasa asked.

"Both for all that I care." Akira said.

"Where are you staying?" Tsubasa asked.

"The Fluent Wave." Akira said.

"Okay then. We will take you there." Tsubasa said as she let go of Akira's arm. Akira then ran off.

"Good riddance." Kiba said.

"She is better then I thought." Tsubasa said. "We should go after Akira."

"Why you got my wallet back." Kiba said as he took it back but as he checked it. "That kid took the money already! Where could that kid be?"

"Follow me." Tsubasa said as she lead the way.

Moments later Akira was just outside of a building. "I last them."

"There you are." Kiba said. "Give me my money back."

"You but who did you find me?" Akira asked.

"I lead him here." Tsubasa said as she appeared behind Akira and then took the money and handed it back to Kiba.

"How did you find the kid? Did you mark Akira?" Kiba asked.

"No need to. I know this place well." Tsubasa said.

"Tsutsu, long time no see." Hearing that voice sent a chill up Tsubasa's spin.

"Madam Aimi, how have you been?" Tsubasa said as she turned around to meet eyes with a older lady with a large dress on and a lot of make-up."

"And you Akira! You skipped out on your chores again!" Aimi said.

"Sorry Madam Aimi." Akira said. "I will get right to it."

"Care to explain?" Shino asked.

"Well you see this is the village I was raised in and this is where I lived during that time." Tsubasa said.

"What!" Kiba shouted.

With that they entered into the building. "So care to explain were you have been?" Aimi asked Tsubasa.

"Well you see it is hard to explain but I went away for a while." Tsubasa said.

"Well you are back and that is what is important." Aimi said. "Akira where is the tea for our guests?"

"Coming Madam." Akira said with a tray of tea and placed it on the table. "Your tea."

"Thank you Akira." Hinata said.

With that Akira left. "Why do you got that kid working here? He is just a thief."

"She is just a thief." Shino stated. "Akira is a girl."

"What! Well with those cloths it is hard to tell." Kiba said.

"Don't worry that is a compliment to say she appears like a boy." Tsubasa said.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"Take a sniff." Tsubasa asked.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Just do it." Tsubasa said.

"Okay." Kiba then gave the air a sniff. "What is that powerful smell?"

"Perfumes of various types." Tsubasa said. "There are many women living here after all this is a, well let's just call this a supporter of one of the three temptations."

It took Kiba a while to relies what Tsubasa meant. "You mean... and you lived her?"

"Before you get any ideas, Tsutsu's mother was one of my workers, rest her soul." Aimi said. "And Tsutsu merely lived here with her. And after her passing she would came her to work as a collector."

"Collector?" Shino asked.

"I would collect the pay of clients. One way or another." Tsubasa said. "Thank you for the tea Madam Aimi but we should be moving on I did not return here for a visit."

"So you joined a ninja force. What brings you here then?" Aimi asked.

"The string of deaths in this village. We were sent to investigate it." Shino said.

"It is late out there so fell free to say for the night. It is the least I can do for Tsutsu." Aimi said.

"Thank you Madam Aimi." Shino said.

"Okay, sorry I don't know your names." Aimi said.

"I am Shino..." Shino said.

"First names are enough here." Aimi said.

"I am Shino, this is Kiba and Hinata." Shino said. "And the dog outside is Kiba's nin-hound, Akamaru."

"Okay, Shino, Kiba, you can sleep in the back. Tsutsu, your room is still there. Hinata and you can share." Aimi said.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Shino said.

"Come Hinata. I will lead you to my room." Tsubasa said.

"Okay Tsubasa." Hinata said as she was lead to Tsubasa's room.

"Well this is it." Tsubasa said as she showed Hinata her room. The room was a normal size room but what she show all around was surprising.

"Are this all yours?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said as Hinata found a closet of male clothing. "In a house of professional women, dressing and acting like a man is the best way to detour advances. Luckily since Tsubasa is a name that both men and women can have it was a simple thing for the girls to refer to me as he instead of she during working hours."

"But what about outside?" Hinata asked.

"I have women clothes too." Tsubasa said as she set up a spare futon. "It is getting late so we better get to sleep. Then we can go and investigate the scene."

"Alright." Hinata said. With that they went to bed.

The next day they left The Fluent Wave and after thanking Madam Aimi for the hospitality they head for their client, the head of the village guard. "So you have arrived." The head guard said.

"Sorry for being late but we bumped into trouble." Shino said.

"It is understood." The head guard said. "I expect you to wish to examine the scene?"

"The scene would be cold by now." Tsubasa said. "I think we need to examine the bodies."

"I will contact the doctor to give you the details of the autopsies." The head guard said.

"I am sure your doctor is skilled but I think I should examine it myself." Tsubasa said. With that she headed for the autopsy room with Hinata and Shino following behind.

They arrived at autopsy and met up with a guard standing in front of the room. "You are the Ninja from the Leaf. Okay as soon as the doctor arrives you can enter." Tsubasa then pushed her way through. "Miss I think you should wait for the village's doctor to give you his preliminary examination of the bodies." The guard said.

"The longer we wait the more bodies will fill this room." Tsubasa said.

"Spoken like I taught to you." Tsubasa turned around to see a older looking man with mid-length aged blue hair in a ponytail and red eyes, wearing a fishnet top and a dark green top with black pants and on his feet black sandals. "It have been awhile Tsutsu."

"Ryo sensei, not in public." Tsubasa said.

"Let's have this conversation inside." Ryo said as he lead them inside. "We will be okay so just be a good guard and stay out here."

"Alright Ryo sensei." The guard said. With that the door was closed behind them.

"So Tsutsu, you disappeared, why?" Ryo asked.

"Someone managed to lure me to a distant place and then altered my memories so to tame me." Tsubasa said.

"I am assuming that you are more then just the village's doctor." Shino said.

"You are right. Before I was a wander who made his living as a ninja but decided to settle down in this village using my skills as a doctor." Ryo said.

"Why here?" Hinata asked.

"Tsubasa here is the main reason. But that is a story for her to tell." Ryo said. "Now I assume you are here to investigate the deaths." Ryo then made his way to his desk and took a radio transmitter and handed it to Tsubasa. "I met your friend, Kiba right, on my way here and provided him a receiver so he can hear my preliminary examination."

"Ready?" Tsubasa spoke into it. "Everything is ready."

"Okay. Now signs of struggle on any of the bodies. Also all persons around the bodies checked out and to our knowledge none of the victims have anything in common aside from now being dead." Ryo said. "The only sign of injury is a small prick but when I examined the bodies there where no trace of poisons of any type."

"Any health issues?" Shino asked.

"Side from one having a nasty cold at the time they were in perfect health." Ryo said.

"Kiba asked if there were any smells that were above normal." Tsubasa relayed.

"No, no odors beyond normal." Ryo said. "I am sorry that I can't be of more help."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Ryo sensei, sorry but there has been another death." The guard said.

"You heard that Kiba?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah Akamaru and I will go ahead and see if we can pick up any scents." Kiba said.

"We better go too." Shino said.

"I don't mind at all." Ryo said and they head to the scene. The scene was in the center of town. "The victim appears to be a young woman in her mid teens." Ryo said as he examined the victim. "Signs of struggle and from the smell she was given something. Why is this girl one of the victims?"

"Ryo sensei, this girl was being assaulted by a man late last night. We got him and he has been in our cells and still are. The girl was taken home and a guard stationed at her door but the guard got called away and when he returned she was gone." The head guard said. "The guard looked for her and found her like this."

"This area." Tsubasa said to herself.

"What about it?" Shino asked.

"It is a hunch but we would need to examine the girl first." Tsubasa said. The female victim was brought to autopsy and Ryo started to the procedure with Tsubasa assisting. Once they removed the victim's clothes Tsubasa noticed something. "Hey Ryo sensei, look at this." Tsubasa then took pair of tweezers and then pulled up a piece of medical tape that was near the breasts.

"Interesting why would there be tape on this victim and not the others?" Ryo asked.

"Hinata do you hear me?" Tsubasa asked through the radio.

"Yeah." Hinata said.

"Okay this is a long shot. The shoes the victim was wearing, get them." Tsubasa said.

Hinata got the shoes. "Okay now what?"

"Look at the soles of both shoes. Does it look like one of the soles are removable?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah, the left sole." Hinata said.

"Remove the sole by pulling it back and then lift." Tsubasa said.

"What are you getting at Tsutsu?" Ryo asked.

"It opened, looks like there is money in here." Hinata said.

"All bills right?" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Hinata asked.

"She used the same method as I did when I was young. Dressing as a man to avoid attention from men." Tsubasa said. "This may be one of Madam's collectors."

"So what know?" The head guard asked.

"We have to find who did this. The best way is to patrol the streets." Shino said.

"That won't work. We have tried but none of our guards could make it in time." The head guard said.

"Don't worry we are sensory type ninja so we have a better chance at finding out who is doing this." Kiba said.

"Kiba, Akamaru would stick out too much so it would be best if you and Shino act as our watchers." Tsubasa said.

"Our?" Hinata asked.

"Yep you and I will be patrolling the village." Tsubasa said.

"Too dangerous." Kiba said. "Not only would you risk getting yourselves killed but in this village worse."

"Don't worry about that I have just the thing." Tsubasa said.

Later back at The Fluent Wave Tsubasa was helping Hinata get ready to go on patrol. "Well it has been a while but I hope I can make it work." Tsubasa said as she stepped out of her room dressed in a dark gray top with her breasts bond down underneath, brown pants, and her hair tucked in a brown Gatsby cap. "Come on Hinata, there is nothing to be shy about."

"Are you sure?" Hinata said as she walked out from the room. Hinata was wearing a heavy black jacket over a white shirt with black pants and a pair of boot-like sandals. He hair was tied up and hidden in a black knit cap. "Do you think this plan will work?"

"Ok course. Listen You and I pose as collectors for Madam Aimi, that way we can travel around and not attract too much attention." Tsubasa said.

"I don't know Tsutsu, it took you a while to master the skills to be a collector." Aimi said.

"Don't worry. Hinata just think who a man would walk and talk. As for your voice. If you freak out just be quiet and act as you are a mute." Tsubasa said. "Lucky Hinata is a name that can be a man's or woman's so you will not have trouble thinking one up." Tsubasa then said in a deeper voice. "Well let's go." With that they were off.

They have been walking the streets for a while. "Any thing yet?" Kiba asked on the radio.

"Not yet." Hinata said. "Still no hits of the killer."

"Don't worry. We just need to be patient." Tsubasa said. Just then she show something flying towards someone. Tsubasa looked to see that person hit there neck as something hit it but there was nothing there. "Hinata!" Tsubasa said.

"Right." Hinata then activated her Byakugan. "Kiba, Shino, a suspect his fleeing from the roof tops."

"See him. Where on it." Kiba said as he and Akamaru ran to chase after the suspect.

"What now Tsubasa?" Hinata asked.

"Hold still sir." Tsubasa said as she was handling the man that got hit to the ground.

"Get off me man." The man said.

"I think you were just poisoned." Tsubasa said.

"You are crazy." The man said as he pushed Tsubasa off and then as he was walking away suddenly fell to the ground.

"I tried to tell you." Tsubasa said.

"This is bad. Everyone will think you are the one responsible." Hinata said.

"Relax." Tsubasa then took out a scalpel and a jar and then stuck the spot where the man was hit and then collected the blood. "I thought so."

"You found something?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe but we need to get this to a medical lab fast." Tsubasa said as they head for Ryo's office.

Meanwhile Kiba and Akamaru were chasing the suspect. "You are not getting away." Kiba said. The suspect then turned around and then shot something at Kiba but he managed to block it. _"Blood."_ Kiba said to himself. _"This is good. I can track him now." _Kiba and Akamaru continued the chase but lost him. "Where is he?" Kiba and Akamaru then returned to met the others.

"Did you loss him?" Shino asked.

"Yeah I did but I think I discovered why no one could find the murder weapon." Kiba said.

"It blood needles." Shino said. "Tsubasa already discovered it."

"It is not just that. There is a hemo-base poison that is fast acting, and dissolves fast." Tsubasa said. "That bastard."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"You should tell them Tsubasa." Ryo said.

"Yes Ryo sensei." Tsubasa said. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Back when I was a little kid my mother was killed by a man who wouldn't take no for an answer. One night after my mother saying no he returned with others and they killed her and I saw it happen. I was angry and could not control my self. I killed all of them that night."

"You killed them all but how?" Hinata asked.

"I created Kage to act as my friend back then. She and I are connected so when I got angry she reacted to my wish to kill them." Tsubasa said. "I would have died that day too if not for Ryo sensei. He took me in and thought me medical skills as well as ninja arts."

"That does not explain why you are so angry at the murder?" Shino asked.

"As part of my training, Ryo sensei would take me out of the village and we would take on missions." Tsubasa said. "It was during such a time while we where working on an assassination job that I developed a painless method of killing someone. This man, the way the victims are left are the some as how I would leave them. He is blaming this on me."

"Calm down Tsubasa." Hinata said. "It is not your fault."

"I know. But the thing is this. How did he know how to do it? I am the only one how knows to technique." Tsubasa said.

"Well will find him. If only we didn't loose his scent." Kiba said.

"Scent? How did you get his scent?" Tsubasa asked.

"He used one of those blood needles on me, I stopped it and use the scent to keep track but I last it in the woods." Kiba said.

"How did you stop the blood needle?" Tsubasa asked.

"I use a kunai." Kiba said.

"You still have it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah why?" Kiba said as he handed her the blade.

"The other blood samples were contaminated with the victim's blood but with this I can track him with ease." Tsubasa said as she dropped the kunai into her shadow and Kage then shot out and rushed off. "After her." Tsubasa said as she and Hinata quickly changed as they all followed the trail. They soon found themselves in front of a small house. "He must be here." Tsubasa started towards the house but then something came shooting at her and she jumped back.

"You are quick." Said a voice as a man came into view. He had short dark green hair, dark eyes, wearing a black top and pants and black sandals. In his hands he held a long bamboo pole.

"You!" Tsubasa said. "Haruki, why are you doing this?"

"You know him?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, he was my...dear friend." Tsubasa said with a blush. "Why have you killed all those people?"

"To lure you here." Haruki said as he pointed the pole towards Tsubasa.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa said.

"You don't think I didn't notice the types of injuries you came back with after your's and Ryo sensei's trips. I know you where a ninja. And I coincided your trips with reported deaths of criminals so I figure it was either you are the doctor. Since he is not here that means it was you." Haruki said.

"Why would you do such a thing, involve innocent people?" Hinata asked.

"Sacrifices for my endgame." Haruki said.

"You game is over Haruki, we will bring you in to justice." Shino said.

"Don't make me laugh." Haruki then swung his Bamboo pole and then struck them back. "While one game is over that just means it is time for the second. There is a reward in the underground for the 'Dark Wing'." Haruki said.

"Haruki, was getting the reward the reason for you getting close to me?" Tsubasa asked.

"At first yes, but I soon developed feelings for you. That is way I am truly sorry." Haruki then throw his pole in the air and then slashed his arms to draw blood. He then caught the pole and then blow into it shooting blood needles. Tsubasa then held her hands out and created a shadow shield.

"It is pointless." Tsubasa said as she charged in to attack.

"I will not let you get close to me." Haruki then stabbed the ground with his pole and then bamboo started to grow wildly.

"A bamboo forest." Tsubasa said as she stopped. Just then a kunai hit her. "What the?"

"The bamboo allows me to attack without you seeing me." Haruki said. More kunai hit Tsubasa.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked. "If you have feelings for me still then why go though it?"

"I have two types of feeling for you. Love and hate." Haruki said.

"Hate, why hate me?" Tsubasa asked.

"You may not remember but you killed my father." Haruki said. "You killed him twelve years ago!" Hearing that caused Tsubasa to flashback to that night. "Just because your improper mother would deny my father's request."

"That man, your father, he was a coward." Tsubasa said.

"Lies. He was no coward!" Haruki said as more kunai flow at Tsubasa.

Just then the bamboo forest was destroyed by a giant shadow fiend. "Only a coward pays others to soften a defenseless woman before killing her himself." Tsubasa shouted.

"What is that?" Haruki said. As he took his pole in hand and stabbed it and then Tsubasa started to cough up blood. "Tsubasa! This thing is connected to you. This is my chance to kill you, if I kill this thing." He then broke the lower half of his pole. "Well Tsubasa, I am sorry but I have to do this." Haruki then sent blood into the pole and was ready to blow but he let a tear fall. Just then Haruki was stopped in his tracks. "What is going on?"

"Shadow Marionette." Tsubasa said. "I control anything in it's grip."

"So what are you going to do?" Haruki asked. "Kill me like you killed my father?"

"I didn't kill him." Tsubasa said.

"What do you mean you didn't kill him? He never returned home that day?" Haruki said. "Then they found his body a week later."

"She is right. She did not kill him. She was about to but I stepped in and stopped her before that could happen." Ryo said as he arrived at the scene.

"But he was dead and there was no wound like all the others killed by her?" Haruki said.

"Haruki, would I lie to you?" Tsubasa said.

"No you wouldn't." Haruki said.

"So what now?" Kiba asked.

"The mission was to investigate the source of the murders. Looks to me like they were caused by a wandering ninja who we could not identify." Shino said.

"Looks that way to me to?" Kiba said.

"Very well then." Tsubasa said as she released the threads.

"I know there is nothing that I can say to make amends for what happened but I will try." Haruki said as he ran off.

"Thank you guys." Tsubasa said as Kage returned to Tsubasa.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's return and say we promise the deaths will stop." Kiba said as they headed back to the village.

On there way back Ryo thought back to that day twelve years ago.

Flashback:

_Ryo had just finished coming a young Tsubasa down and went after the man that got away but when he got there he saw that the man was dead and their was a man with long red hair wearing a black robe sitting against a stone. "Did you do this?" Ryo asked. The man just nodded. "Why?"_

_"Because he is scum that would cheat on his own family when they are still alive and dare face them." The man said. "Now if you don't mind I think I will take a long nap."_

_"Who are you?" Ryo asked._

_"What remained of one who once loved the woman this man killed." With that the man turned black and then as the sun rose his body disappeared._

_"This man has a family that would worry about him." Ryo said as he pick up the body. "The least that can be done. He said as he brought the body with him, planning to return it to his family later._

Flashback end:

The next day the Leaf Ninja head back to the Leaf Village. "Are you going to miss this place?" Hinata asked.

"I will miss the people but I hold no feelings for the people here." Tsubasa said.

"Well shall we return to the Leaf?" Shino asked.

"Let's." Tsubasa said as they headed back the Leaf.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Team Ten was sent on a mission to a small village in the Land of Stone is search of a criminal using ninja arts. They were sent on this mission with one extra member, Ami. The problem is that... "Are we there yet?" Ami asked annoyed. Ami is not one how is good when traveling long distances, especially on foot.

"No we are not so stop whining." Ino said. "Why was she even assigned to our team?"

Flashback:

_Team Ten were standing in Lady Tsunade's office getting the details of the mission. "Your target's name is Gorou. He is wanted for arson and have been targeting temples in the Land of Stone." Tsunade said. "Our clients want him alive so after capturing him you need to act as bodyguards for him."_

_"Understood Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru said. "But I do request a ninja that is skilled in water type ninjutsu."_

_"I have just the ninja in mind." Tsunade said._

Flashback end:

"Ami, we are on a mission so please act accordingly." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, just show me where he is and I will take care of the rest." Ami said.

"Listen Ami..." Ino started to say but Shikamaru stopped her in mid sentence. On the other side of the bushes was their target, Gorou. He was a large man with charcoal colored hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and pants, both black. His arms wrapped in bandages.

"There he is." Shikamaru then went in to insnare Gorou with his Shadow Possession.

Just then he jumped out of the way. "That was a nice try but too bad." He then throw a knife and it cut a rope that set off an explosion tag that caused a forest fire. "Bye bye!" With that Gorou ran off.

"No you don't!" Ami said.

"No wait we need to take care of the fire first." Shikamaru said.

"Right, get out of the way." Ami as she Used her Phantom Sea jutsu and gathered a giant pool of water above the forest. "Now the finish this." Ami then throw a kunai with an explosion tag on it into the water and caused it to blow up. Water then fell on the entire forest. "Don't just stand there we still have a chance to caught him."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"He uses explosion tags for his arson so he would have to take shelter out of this ran to check on his equipment before his next job." Ami said.

"She is right." Shikamaru said. With that said they rushed to find Gorou.

Meanwhile Gorou was hiding in a cave checking the tools of his trade. "Stinking rain. Where did it came from anyway. I had to use up one of my best works just to escape. Well it doesn't really matter since. All I care for is seeing things burn." The rain stopped. "Well I better get moving now." With that he ran off towards town. He soon arrived in town and place on a disguise. He dressed up like a priest and made his way into a temple. He spent the day traveling through out the temple, planting his tags in key points for maximum effect. He was in the process of leaving when kunai came flying towards him.

"Watch out." A young woman said as she pushed the 'priest' out of the way.

"Thank you for the help but you should not have placed yourself in danger like that." Gorou said.

"No it was my pleasure." The young woman said as she lift her head to reveal herself as Ami.

_"She is one of the Leaf Ninja that are after me. Did she make me?"_ Gorou said to himself._ "I better cover my bases. _Let's get you to a doctor to check you out?"

"Okay." Ami said as Gorou took her hand and helped her to her feet and they walked off.

"This is far enough." Gorou said as he turned around and removed his disguise. "You can't fool me. You are with the other Leaf Ninja and are trying to stop me. Well while it is too early for my liking some times the show must go on even early." With that he held his hand out which had a tag on it. "Once I remove this tag my work will be complete." Gorou then removed the tag expecting explosion and fire but there was none. "What is going on?"

"Looks like your flames fizzled out." Ami said.

"But how, even if your teammates could have found and disarmed several of the tags, I hid the main tag well so some damage would have occurred." Gorou said. Just then he heard a drip of water. He looked at the hand he had the starter tag on and found it wet. _"The water deactivated the starting tag. But how it get wet like that! Could this girl be the cause?" _

Ami then throw a kunai at Gorou forcing him to jump back. He was then insnared by something. "Shadow Possession complete." Shikamaru said.

After finishing capturing Gorou they made their way to the client. "This is taking longer then capturing this guy." Ami said.

"Would you stop complaining." Ino said.

"Sorry." Ami said. She then looked back to their prisoner. "You have been quiet lately."

"Just biding my time." Gorou said as a fire bomb shot out them allowing him to get free.

_"How did did he do that? We took all his gear from him."_ Shikamaru said. Then he noticed the blood stains. _"He hid some type of incinerator device under his skin and spent this trip slowly cutting it out."_

"I have to thank you thou. Now I can take out those who are after me before a continue my work." Gorou said.

"We are not going to let you." Chōji shouted as he used Explanation jutsu and reached to slam him to the ground but Gorou jumped out of the way.

"You got me once but that is not going to happen again." Gorou said. Just then he got blasted with a stream of water.

"You are dead meat. No body uses me and gets away with it!" Ami yelled as she ran through hand signs. "Water Style: Depth Shock." With that water surrounded Gorou and then forced him to the ground.

"Ami stop, there is no need to kill him." Ino shouted.

"Fine." Ami said as she reversed the jutsu. "Sorry about that but I just can't stand being used by someone."

"Well okay." Ino said. With that they collected Gorou and delivered him to the client.

"And with that our mission is complete." Shikamaru said.

"Great! Now let's return to the Village." Ami said as she ran off.

"Ami is a weird girl." Chōji said. "But she is not that bad I guess."

"What are you talking about she is so unstable." Ino said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said to himself.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"Nothing. Let's hurry up and caught up to Ami." Shikamaru said and they ran after Ami back to the Leaf.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Lady Tsunade had asked the members of Team Hawk except Sasuke be brought to her office. "What do you what with us?" Suigetsu asked. "Finally going to give me the Executioner's Blade..." Suigetsu then got punched in to head but he turned his body into water so he reformed after.

"Suigetsu, you shouldn't annoy the Hokage." Jūgo said.

"The reason I asked you three to be brought here is because there is an assignment that requires you three to complete." Tsunade said.

"Really? What type of mission?" Suigetsu asked.

Tsunade handed a picture to Karin and she passed it to the other two. The man in the picture has long violet hair and yellow eyes. "That man's name is Takuma. He is a rogue ninja from the Land of Water. From the data we have he is self taught but is still extremely dangerous."

"I see, sending ninja you don't care if they die or not." Suigetsu said.

"That aside, why is he a problem for the Leaf?" Karin asked.

"He has killed several ninja from many villages including the Leaf and last reports has him located in the Land of Fire." Tsunade said.

"Then why not send another team?" Karin asked.

"I don't have any teams that are trained for this type of thing in the village at this time." Tsunade said.

"Okay. But where is Sasuke." Jūgo asked.

"He is still on another mission so he will not be going with you." Tsunade said.

_"What with out Sasuke, Jūgo could go berserk with no one to stop him."_ Karin said to herself.

"Also I will be sending another person with you." Tsunade said. Just as if an cue Hiraku fell into the room after leaning on the door. "Him."

"Hey there." Hiraku said with a smile.

_"This is going to be a pain."_ Karin said to herself.

The four of them then left and headed in the direction of Takuma's last reported sighting. "Man I am exhausted." Suigetsu said.

"We are almost their so get up." Karin said.

"Suigetsu's body requires constant hydration." Jūgo explained.

"I can tell." Hiraku said.

"Someone is approaching." Karin said as she grabbed Suigetsu and Jūgo grabbed Hiraku and they hid in nearby bushes. Up the road walked there target. Takuma was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, his arms and legs wrapped with bandages, a pair of black pants on and black sandals. On his back was a sword. "There he is."

"Let's get him." Suigetsu said.

"Wait, we don't know what he is capable of." Karin said.

"Well be can't just sit here and do nothing." Suigetsu said. "Look he is just sitting there."

"Why is he just sitting there? He would know he is a wanted man but why just sit there?" Karin asked.

Moments later a caravan start to approach. "Hey, out of the way." The head driver said.

"I can't do that. You have something I want." Takuma then reached for the hilt of his sword. At that he was soon surrounded by ninja. "From your headbands you are Cloud Ninja. Interesting." With one motion he draw his sword and then all the Cloud ninja who where hired to protect the cavan where on the ground dead.

"What the!" The head driver said as he tried to run. Takuma then start to draw his sword but then he got slashed in the back.

"Who did that?" Takuma asked.

In the bushes. "Don't look at me?" Suigetsu said.

"Where is Hiraku?"Jūgo asked.

"That idiot." Karin said.

Takuma turned to see a lone ninja. "You attack me why?"

"I understand you killing the cloud ninja. But you were about to kill everyone just to get some thing that they don't even know what you want." Hiraku said.

"Annoying kid." Takuma said as he draw his sword and then the entire caravan was slashed up. "You are next." Takuma then readied to slash but his blade was intersected. "Who are you?"

"Suigetsu Hōzuki." Suigetsu said as he held Takuma's sword back. His sword was long and looked like the blade was thin and flexible.

"Hōzuki, they are those Ninja that can convert their bodies to water." Takuma then slashed and hit Suigetsu and managed to cut him. "How boring."

"He cut Suigetsu and he is bleeding!" Karin said. "But how?"

"It is that sword of yours. What is it's name?" Suigetsu asked.

"Name, what fool names a tool. Plus even if I were to name it it would be pointless." Takuma said as he continued to slash at Suigetsu. Suigetsu blocked as many as he could but he still got cut.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu said. Just as Takuma was about to speak Jūgo charged at Takuma.

"A Sage Transformation user. Nice." Takuma then turned his blade on to Jūgo and slashed it.

"Nice one Jūgo." Suigetsu said as he charged to attack but then the blade of Takuma's sword bent and blocked Suigetsu's attack and they in one action Takuma slashed both Suigutsu and Jūgo.

"Suigetsu, Jūgo!" Karin shouted.

"That red hair, I can tell both you and that brat are of the Uzumaki clan. You don't appear to be a battler type so killing you would be let fun. So you die first." Takuma then stabbed his sword at Karin but Hiraku used his wind blade to fight back but he got himself hit in the shoulder. "Fool!" Takuma then add pressure to the attack but then he got shot by a drop of water.

"We are no done yet." Suigetsu said as he stood up. "Now explain, why is it pointless to name your sword?"

"Because this sword is always changing." Takuma said.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked.

"I have built this blade using parts of Spirit Swords." Takuma said.

"Spirit swords?" Suigetsu asked.

"They are weapons who have inherit the skills of their former master. I have reconstructed them to make what you see before you." Takuma said. "There is on in this caravan. With it I plan on making a stronger sword."

"What reason do you have for doing that?" Suigetsu asked.

"To be the strongest that is way." Takuma said.

"Is that so?" Suigetsu asked as he charged in to attack. "I don't like you. Your search for power is wrong. You should earn the right to use your blade's power."

"You are the fool!" Takuma said as he tossed Suigetsu towards the remains of the caravan.

"Suigetsu!" Hiraku said as he tried to rush to help but his shoulder pain prevented it.

"Hiraku don't push yourself." Karin said.

"Right let me take care of this guy." Jūgo said.

"Fool one of the parts of my blade is absorbs Natural energy, and another allows me to redirect it so I can use your own strength against you." Takuma said. "There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"I can't give up without a try." Jūgo said.

Just as Takuma readied his attack Suigetsu appeared and pushed him back. "Back for more." Takuma said.

"Yeah but this time things are going to change." Suigetsu said as he was handling up a large sword. The sword had a straight blade and a round guard with a rounded grip.

"That sword. It is the Spirit Sword I was looking for." Takuma said. "Hand it over and I will let you go."

"Sorry no can do." Suigetsu said.

"Then I will take it from you." Takuma said as he charged in and the two clashed. "It is pointless my sword is stronger then yours.

"True your sword my be stronger but..." Suigetsu said as he deflected Takuma's sword and slashed Takuma directly. "...you are not."

"I am still alive." Takuma said.

"Yeah, I thought I struck you to kill?" Suigetsu asked. "Hey you why such a shallow cut?"

"What a fool taking to a sword like it is a person." Takuma said as he charged in but then Suigetsu's blade glow a crimson red for a second and then Takuma's wound deepened and he fell back, was cut in two, and died.

"I see you can kill but you don't like to do it, well you will be a tricky fiend to deal with. From this day forward you are Crimson Daemon." Suigetsu said.

"What is going on?" Hiraku asked.

"No idea." Karin said as she finished treating his wounds.

"Well since we finished him then lets get back to the Leaf." Suigetsu said. Just then his sword got heavy. "Hey what is the big idea?"

"I think your sword want's you to help clean the road off." Jūgo said.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Suigetsu asked.

"It is only right." Hiraku said.

"They why don't you do it?" Suigetsu asked.

"I would love to help but with this arm it would I would be useless." Hiraku said.

"Karin let use Heal Bite to mend him." Suigetsu said.

"I refuse to use it on anyone like him." Karin said.

"I don't need to be babied by her." Hiraku said.

"Alright Daemon I will do it." Suigetsu said and then his sword became lighter. He placed the sword on his back and then tried to sneak off but the sword got heavy and stopped him. "Alright for real I will help." With that they cleaned up and headed back to the Leaf.

"You may have eliminated the target but several people were still killed in the process. But I guess that since you came back it is a success of a mission." Tsunade said as she yelled at them after they got back. "You are dismissed for know." With that they left. _"My be that sword will keep Suigetsu in check." _Outside the window She saw that Suigetsu was trying to get into a fight again. _"Then again maybe not."_


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Sai and Yamato we're called to Lady Tsunade's office. "Did you summon us Lady Tsunade?" Yamato asked.

"I am assigning the two of you on a mission in the Land of Waves." Tsunade said. I will also be assigning two others to this mission under your command." Their was a knock at the door. "Come in." In the room came Ayako and Haru.

"This two are the ones assigned to me?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, this is an escort mission. A good way to get their feet wet in a serious mission." Tsunade said. "Your job is to make sure your client gets to the Land of Waves safe and sound. You understand?"

"Yes Milady." The two genin said.

"Alright bring in the client." Tsunade said.

In to the room walked a boy younger than the two genin and Sai. He as spiky black hair, with dark colored eyes, and was wearing a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt and a towel hanging from around his neck. "You are the ninja I hired?" He asked.

_"This kid is our client. He is just a kid."_ Ayako said to herself.

"Yes we are. Do you have a problem with us?" Yamato asked.

"Not really. Lady Hokage I requested a particular team for this assignment." He said. "Are they out on a different mission or something?" Tsunade gave a nod. "Then this guys will make do. My name is Inari, I am an assistant carpenter and I need you to protect me returning to my village."

"Well Inari we will do our best." Haru said.

"Okay then." Inari said with a smile.

"Okay team. Let ready and we leave as soon as possible." Yamato said. The others each gave a nod and went off the get ready for their mission.

While traveling towards the Land of Waves things have been quiet. "Good no one has attacked us." Ayako said.

"Yet." Sai add.

"Sai why did you have to say that?" Ayako asked.

"It is still early in our travels so anything can happen." Sai said. "Plus is it not true that if you say something has not happened sooner or later it may indeed happen?"

"Sai, books are good for general information but you can't relay solely on them." Haru said.

"I am guessing this is your first time working together?" Inari asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Ayako asked. "True this that me and Haru were kept captive by an evil man who used use simply as decoration for his farce."

"Yeah, that man went as for as sealing away our memories of our former lives. Luckily we were saved." Haru said. "Inari, do you mind telling us why you, a young teen, was sent to pay materials?"

"Well I don't wish for you to be too in the dark. There is a bridge that connects the Land of Waves and Land of Fire. It has allowed our land to become prosperous by allowing easier commerce and trade between the two lands." Inari said. "Of course the bridge has also lure bandits and thieves along the cover routes to the bridge. My Grandfather, my carpentry master, is old and while he can still work traveling alone is not an option for him anymore so I had to go on supply runs."

"Youth is one advantage when moving but why send you at all?" Sai asked. "I mean without training it is dangerous to go without others."

"That is why I hired you guys. Only the greediest and most desperate would try to attack a group of ninja." Inari said. "Of course I am not completely defenseless."

They continued on a little more but then they heard something rustling in the bushes. "We seem to be surrounded." Yamato said. Just then several explosives were thrown towards them. "Shattered." With that Ayako took hold of Inari and then they shattered.

Just then six men charged out and each took out a knife and then split into groups of two and went after Yamato, Sai, and Haru and then attacked them. The bandits were strong enough to hold them off. Just then a single bandit charged towards Ayako and Inari. "Ayako!" Haru yelled as he tried to get to her but one of the bandits attacking him blocked him off.

"They are after Inari." Sai said.

"This is bad I can't move." Ayako said. Just as the bandit got close to her and Inari the bandit was knocked back. Ayako looked behind her and saw Inari holding a crossbow and looks to have just been fired.

"Are you okay?" Inari asked.

"Yeah." Ayako said.

By this time the others have managed to fend off their attackers and they have retreated back to the woods. "They won't be bothering us again for a while." Yamato said. "Inari, what is with the crossbow?"

"Oh this? Just a way to protect myself while traveling. Relying on others is find but can't hurt to have a way to fight for one's self." Inari said.

"I am sorry. I froze up." Ayako said.

"You put the client in danger." Yamato said.

"I... I will not let it happen again." Ayako said.

"You better not. A moment's hesitation could cause loss of life. Yours, your client, or your team." Yamato said.

"I understand." Ayako said.

"Well if you are done let's get going." Inari said. With that they continued on their way to Inari's village. They soon reached the bridge. "Well here is the bridge." Inari said.

Ayako and Haru where shocked at the name of the bridge. "The Great Naruto Bridge, so this where Naruto got his name." Ayako said.

"You are wrong, our Naruto who this bridge is named after." Sai said quietly.

"What!" Ayako and Haru both said.

"Is there something wrong?" Inari asked.

"No nothing at all." Ayako said.

"Well then let's go then." Inari said as they made their way across the bridge. Once across they found themselves in the village. "Well here we are."

"Well it is nice." Haru said.

"You guys must be tried?" Inari asked. "If you wish you can stay with me."

"We appreciate it. Thank you." Yamato said as they made their way to Inari's house.

"So you are the group that got my grandson back in one piece." Inari's grandfather, Tazuna, said. "You have my thanks."

"It was nothing. Just doing what we were hired to do." Yamato said.

"You must be tried from your trip. Please rest her for the night." Tazuna said.

"Thank you again for your kindness." Yamato said.

They Leaf Ninja enjoyed the meal prepared by Inari's mother, Tsunami, and then laid down to rest. Well not everyone. Ayako was in the forest nearby and was swinging wildly with her sword. "Can't sleep?" Ayako freaked out at the voice and then throw her sword up in the air. It came down towards her but then Sai jumped in and caught the sword. "Sorry for scaring you?" Sai said.

"I was not scared. Just surprised." Ayako said.

"That is not a good thing for a ninja you know." Sai said.

"I know. Can I have my sword back?" Ayako asked.

"Okay." Sai said as he handed her the sword back. The moment she took hold of it and Sai let go the sword dropped with her arm. "It is too heavy for you. Maybe you should train with a lighter one first?"

"I am not getting rid of this sword!" Ayako yelled. "It is precious to me."

"Precious, how?" Sai asked.

"It was my father's. He died when I was very young. But I remember watching him practicing. I use to say I wanting to be a swordsman like him. He would simply smile and say. 'Give it time.' Why am I spilling my guts to you?" Ayako asked.

"Ayako, just because you have a sword doesn't mean you should use it." Sai said.

"What do you know. You use all that you have at your disposal to fight so why can't I?" Ayako asked.

"True so why didn't you?" Sai asked.

"Why you?" Ayako asked. She then slashed at Sai with her sword but Sai dodged.

"Dead." Sai said as he held his hand to her neck as if it was a blade. "You should learn the basics before going around using that sword."

_"No I refuse."_ Ayako said to herself. "No, my father is the only person I would learn from and he is gone."

"Then be careful." Sai said as he left. "Oh and get some sleep our you will just be tried."

"Who does Sai think he is?" Ayako said.

The next day the Leaf Ninja where on their way back but then they heard a commotion. "What is going on?" Ayako asked.

"Is not our problem." Yamato said. "Our mission is done." But then Ayako and Haru were gone. "Wait you two! Just my luck." With that he and Sai went after the other two. Once there Yamato asked one of the civilians something. "What is going on here?"

"Trouble." The civilian said.

"People, we can't just sit around and let the Gatō incident happen again. We need to take action." Tazuna shouted. "We need to fight!"

"Your heart is in the right place but we it is different then back then. Before the enemies where mercenaries but now we are facing ninja. If we fight without some plan we risk undoing the actions of the past four years." The mayor said.

"They why not hire ninja ourselves?" A civilian asked.

"That could take too long. We need to act quickly." Another civilian said.

"What about the Ninja that Inari had hired to get him back here they may not have left yet." Someone said.

"We can't ask this of them." Tazuna said.

"Why not?" Ayako yelled out to ask.

"You haven't left yet. How much of that have you heard?" Tazuna asked.

"Enough to know that you are dealing with another ninja." Yamato said. "Since we are here maybe you should explain."

"Very well." Tazuna said. "A few days ago a small group of ninja from the Hidden Rain Village has enter our village and have been threatening the civilians of our land to spread terror."

"And what is it that you want done?" Yamato asked.

"To drive them out of the Land of Waves." Tazuna said. "But we can't ask this of you. It is not right." Just then Ayako started to run off.

"Ayako wait where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"I...I'm going to get rid of them." Ayako said as she continued running off.

"Wait Ayako!" Haru said. "She doesn't even know where to find them." He then turned to Yamato. "Please we need to help."

"Well I guess we have no choose then." Yamato said. "Sai, Haru. Let's go!" With that Yamato and Haru ran off right away after Ayako.

Sai started to run but stopped when Tazuna asked. "You would help us like this? Who exactly are you?"

"We are just Leaf Ninja." Sai said with a smile before catching up to the others.

Meanwhile Ayako was far ahead of the others. _"Okay looks like I am getting close. Better go dark then." _With that Ayako hide her presence. She then arrived at the enemy ninja's base and then entered it.

Inside the Rain Ninja's base, one of Gatō's old warehouses, Ayako hid herself and was listening to the going ons in there. "Sir, sorry to report but we have still failed to locate the target." One of the Rain ninja said to their leader. The Leader was a large man with dark eyes and spiky dark brown hair with a scar going down from the top left to bottom right of his face, wearing a Rain Village uniform without the vest. On his back was a sword.

"Lean harder on those being questioned. We need to get the information." The leader said.

"Sir, maybe we should increase our scouts to find where our target is instead of wasting time question people who clearly know nothing." The rain ninja said.

"Do you really think it would be that easy to find the target? There is no way that we can find it by just looking without a direction to go by." The Leader said. Just then a shuriken came flying at the Leader but he deflected. "Who throw that?"

"None of us sir." another rain ninja said.

"Then who?" He asked.

"Leave this place." A voice said.

"Who is that?" The Leader asked.

"Leave now the Land of Waves and return to your village know." The voice said.

"Not going to happen." The leader said.

"Then I will kill all you." Just then shuriken came flying everywhere.

The Leader then took his sword and with a single swing the shuriken stopped and dropped to the ground. "Weak."

_"This is bad, I have to move and attack from a different angle."_ Ayako said to herself. Just then in front of her stood a young man. He has long black hair, his eyes are covered by a white cloth, wearing a tan sleeveless t-shirt and black pants. He also had a pair of swords on the small of his back. The young man then draw both his swords and slashed at Ayako and forced her to the ground and she dropped her cloak.

"Good work Yori." The leader said.

"Thank you sir." Yori said.

"So what do we have here?" The Leader asked as he approached. Ayako then summoned her sword. "Oh that is an interesting sword." Ayako then charged in and swung her sword at the leader but the leader just dodged. "But you lack the skills to use it."

"Shut up." Ayako then readied to summon a raven but the leader charged in and attacked forcing her to dodge and was unable to summon a raven.

"I suspect you have a way to use that sword to fight but I will not let you do that." The leader said.

"This is bad." Ayako then hid her presence.

"So you hid yourself. I can't sense you but..." The leader then moved to dodge Ayako's attack. "I figure that you would try a sneak attack." The leader was about to finish her but then one of his ninja arrived with a message.

"Sir, we have located the target." The ninja said.

"You lucked out." The leader said as he knocked her out. "Take her with us." With that he started off.

Ayako woke up to find herself tied up and being carried. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Looks like you woke up." Yori said as he was the one carrying her.

"Tell me where are we?" Ayako asked.

"We are where the target is." The leader said as Ayako looked up and saw a dead body of one of the Rain ninja. "Oh don't worry I just killed him for being right about how to find this."

"Find what?" Ayako asked. She then looked to see two makeshift grave markers. "What is with those graves?"

"There is something in one of this graves I need." The Leader said. Just then kunai came flying towards him and Yori. Yori dropped Ayako and the two dodged. Just then someone left in and caught Ayako, freeing her.

"Are you okay?" Sai asked as he was the one that caught her.

"Fine, let me down." Ayako said.

"You are causing us trouble." Yamato said as he jumped down with Haru.

"Sorry I thought I could handle this myself." Ayako said.

"So Leaf ninja." The Leader said. "What brings you here?"

"We where here on another mission but we were asked to deal with you. Please leave the Land of Waves?" Yamato asked.

"I found what I wanted so let me retrieve it and I will be on my way." The leader said as he then readied to dig up the graves.

"Stop, why are you digging up those corpses?" Ayako asked.

"Do you know of the the ninja Zabuza? Well he had a partner that had a rare bloodline trait that I will retrieve." The leader said.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that." Yamato said.

"Try and stop me." The leader said as he reached to started digging. Just then Yamato made a hand sign and then two beams of wood shot up and hit the Rain leader back. "What the? So you have a rare jutsu. Shame I have the feeling that taking it from you would be useless."

_"Wood Style, I remember hearing about this but only the First Hokage could use it." _Haru said to himself.

"Okay, listen to me, Haru, you get Ayako out of here." Yamato said.

"But I can fight still." Ayako said.

"This is not the time to argue." Yamato said. "We have to be careful about who we approach this. Sai, do you think you can take the other one?"

"I will try." Sai said. Just then Yori charged at Sai and the two clashed.

"It is just you and me know." Yamato said to the Leader.

"That is where you are only half right." The leader said. With that they clashed. The leader swung his sword and shot fast moving water droplets at Yamato but he blocked it with Wood Style and then attacked with it. The Leader jumped back to dodge and then shot more water droplets. Yamato seemed to have gotten hit but it was a wood style substitution. Yamato then appeared behind the Rain Leader and held a kunai to his neck. But then the Leader turned to a puddle of water. He then appeared and slashed at Yamato but he blocked it with a kunai and then shot a wood beam at him and then crashed him into a tree where he then locked his arms and legs in wood shackles.

Meanwhile Sai and Yori were fighting. Yori had been able to take out all of Sai's ink creations with his sword style. Sai created a Lion to attack and after Yori managed to dispatch it Sai got a slash in at him but Yori dodged it mostly and only his blindfold got cut. "You are skilled." Yori said.

"As is you. Especially for a blind man." Sai said.

"A compliment." Yori said.

"That man was blind." Ayako said as she was forced to watch from a far. "That could explain why he was able to locate me. His other senses must be greater then even a seasoned ninja."

"Now shall we continue?" Yori asked.

"Fine." Sai said. And the two continued to clash.

Back with Yamato and the Leader. "Why are you after this body?" Yamato asked the Leader.

"Using the remains I will gain his Ice Ninjutsu." The Leader said.

"Impossible, even if you were to take the remains and implant them you would not be able to use it." Yamato said.

"That is where you are wrong." The leader said as the wood shackles where cut. "I use both water and wind chakra as it is. Combining them is a simple task." The leader then charged at Yamato.

"This is bad." Yamato said. Just then Haru appeared. "Haru get out of the way."

"Sorry but I can handle this." Haru said as he took out two kunai and then spun himself and then the Leader's sword was broken.

"What!" He said. Just then Yamato shot a beam of wood into the Leader's chest and sent him to the ground. _"I can't breath."_ He said to himself. _"How did that kid do that?"_

"Looks like our fight is over." Yori said as he jumped back from Sai and then sheathed his swords. He then jumped to the Leader and picked him up.

"So what is going to happen?" Yamato asked.

"Don't worry, I have no plans of completing his goal." Yori said. "We will be leaving the Waves."

"Wait, why are you leaving so easily?" Ayako asked.

"The reasons are my own." Yori said as he signaled the others to leave. "Young lady, your sword technique needs work. Work on it." With that he left.

"Hey wait." Ayako said but it was too late. "What is with everyone saying I stink with a sword?"

"Because you do." Haru said.

"What was that?" Ayako asked.

"I said you are no good with a sword." Haru said. "You swing wild and it is all strength but no control."

"Why did you never tell me that?" Ayako said.

"Because you never listen to anyone." Haru said.

"I don't. I guess that is true." Ayako said.

"Why are you so against being taught to fight?" Haru asked.

"Because my father said that a sword is a tool to protect and I refuse to learn to use the sword for anything else." Ayako said.

"A sword is a weapon for killing that is a simple truth." Sai said. "But a sword is nothing if not used at all. If you wish to use the sword to protect the do so but that does not mean that everyone thinks that way."

"What Sai is trying to say is that it is you who chose how to wield your blade." Yamato said.

"I choose how to wield it." Ayako repeated. "Alright then once we get back to the Leaf I will look for someone to train me."

"Why wait?" Sai asked. "I could teach you at least a few basics on our way back."

"Why would you do that for me?" Ayako asked.

"Because I..." Sai did not finish out loud._ "...feel pity for you." _He then said out loud. "...we are Leaf Ninja. We help each other."

"Really? Okay then." Ayako said. With that they headed back to the Leaf stopping for Sai to give Ayako pointers along the way.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Team Kakashi was called to Lady Tsunade's office. "You called us milady?" Sakura asked.

"I have a mission for the three of you. It is a S-rank mission." Tsunade said.

"A S-rank. What is it?" Naruto asked excited.

"Actually it is a S-rank for you three but it is coincided with a B-rank. I will get into the B-rank later. What I can tell you is that I will me assigning Kiyoshi with you. Your S-rank is to monitor his performance so to see if he is stable enough to be sent on more missions." Tsunade said.

"Watch Kiyoshi, why?" Naruto asked.

"In time." Then was a knock at the door. "Enter." In the door walked Kiyoshi.

"You called me Lady Tsunade?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes I will be sending you on a mission with Team Kakashi." Tsunade said. "The mission is B-rank. It is a Bodyguard mission. The client has been targeted by assassins."

"Did he give a reason why?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much, just saying something about being framed for the work of a monster." Tsunade said.

This got Kiyoshi's attention. _"No couldn't be." _

"Your mission is to protect the client and his family until the assassins are called off." Tsunade said.

"That explains why Kakashi is not here." Sasuke said.

"We will do our best." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Sakura will be placed as captain." Tsunade said.

"What! I don't have a problem with following her instructions but, why?" Naruto asked.

"You have just been promoted to Chūnin. Sakura has more experience." Tsunade said.

"Okay just getting the full picture." Naruto said.

"We won't let you down milady." Sakura said. "So where is the client?"

"He refused to leave his village. Here are the directions there." Tsunade said as she handed the map to Sakura. "You are dismissed."

With that they headed out. The four of them soon started their journey. "So Kiyoshi, how has your private lessons been going?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. I really learned a lot." Kiyoshi said. "You guys don't have to evade the subject. I can tell that we are going to my old village. I also know that you have a second mission to keep an eye on me. I don't mind. Let's just get there already."

"Right." Naruto said as they continued to the client's village.

"Okay we are here." Sakura said as they arrived at the client's village.

"Sakura, can I see the name of the client?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Okay." Sakura said as she handed him the paper with the information to Kiyoshi.

"I know it. I know where he is. Follow me." Kiyoshi said as he handed the paper back to Sakura and then led them to the house. "Here we are."

"Well then let's get this started." Naruto said as he walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello, we are the ninja from the Leaf that you hired."

"Prove it, I gave a password so I would know it is you." Said a voice from the other side of the door.

"Password?" Naruto wondered. "What password?" Just then Naruto got sent back.

"We are the ninja that you sent for. He just did not have the password." Sakura said.

"One more chance then. What is the password?" He asked.

"Sayuri." Sakura said.

"Okay it is you guys." The door then opened. "You may enter."

"I'll go and get Naruto." Kiyoshi said as he retrieved Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke entered the house.

"I am Yoshi. I hired you to protect me and my wife, Ai." The client said. The client was an older looking man with short gray hair wearing a long sleeve top with long pants. His wife who was next to him has long black hair in a side braid and was wearing a dress with an apron.

"I am Sakura Haruno, I am the captain of the team sent to protect you. This here is Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura said. "There are two others. Just in time." She said as Naruto entered the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the name." Naruto said. "You know that really hurt."

"Sorry but can't be too careful." Yoshi said. "Where is the other one?"

"He is taking his time coming in." Naruto said.

"Let's not waste time, the faster you know the situation the faster you can come up with a plan?" Yoshi said.

"Okay, then why don't you explain." Sakura said.

"It is all the fault of that monster I mentioned. He for lack of a better pronoun, killed several individuals a few years back in this very house and then he just ran off the coward." Yoshi said. "One of the individuals associates must want me dead because they think I killed these individuals. I hired you for protection but if you could also find the monster and saw to them him. Maybe they will leave me..."

"You have some nerve..." Naruto said as he rushed towards him and held him up.

"Naruto, he is the client. Put him down." Sakura said.

"But he doesn't deserve our help." Naruto said.

"Naruto, place him down now!" Kiyoshi shouted as he entered the room.

"Kiyoshi. Okay then I will." Naruto said as he let Yoshi fall to the ground.

"Good." Kiyoshi said. He then walked up to Yoshi. "Are you okay, uncle?"

"Get away from me. There he is there is the monster that killed the men and framed me for it." Yoshi said.

"Still holding your anger towards me." Kiyoshi said. "Well I guess it can't be helped."

"What are you even doing here?" Yoshi asked.

"He is with us. He is the fourth member of this team." Sakura said. "And just so you know if Naruto did not get to you first I would have punched you."

"Uncle, I will protect you but only because it is my mission." Kiyoshi said.

"Okay. So when are we going after those assassin wannabes?" Naruto asked.

"We don't." Sakura said. "It is our mission to protect them and it would be easier if we do it in groups of two."

"Okay." Naruto said. "So who with whom?"

"I will be with Sasuke and protect Ai." Sakura said.

"With means...Me and Kiyoshi will be assigned to guard the old man!" Naruto shouted. "I refuse."

"I will not leave my life to a monster." Yoshi said.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Drop it Naruto, it is fine with me." Kiyoshi said. "Plus it is for the best that Sakura is assigned with Aunt Ai."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It is nothing." Kiyoshi said.

"Fine I will agree to having that monster... Kiyoshi protect me." Yoshi said.

"Okay, starting tomorrow we will be shadowing you two while you are out of the house." Sakura said.

"Understood." Yoshi said. With that said the mission officially began.

The following day Yoshi made his way to his store with Naruto and Kiyoshi following him. As the approached the store Kiyoshi was in deep thought. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No it's just, last type I was in the village I was so dark." Kiyoshi said.

"Dark?" Naruto asked.

"Okay you two stay out here." Yoshi said as they arrived at the store.

"Hey wait." Naruto said as the doors closed behind Yoshi as he entered. "How are we to protect him if he won't let us too close?"

"It is alright." Kiyoshi said. "Out here works well too."

"Okay." Naruto said. The two stationed themselves outside the shop and waited but the day passed with no activity. "What a waste!" Naruto said back at the house.

"It is good that nothing happened. Either they were scared or they have other plans." Sakura said. "I hope it is the first one but if not it gives use a chance to familiarize ourselves with the landscape of the village."

"Yeah. Where is Kiyoshi?" Naruto asked.

"He went to the basement." Sasuke said.

"He what!" Naruto yelled as he rushed down to the basement. Once down there he saw Kiyoshi looking at a giant cell.

"Hey Naruto? You need something?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Why are you down here?" Naruto asked.

"For years I have only known this life." Kiyoshi said. "It is funny. This place made to protect the village here may still have that purpose."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It is nothing." Kiyoshi said. Just then Kiyoshi's stomach growled. "Man I am hungry."

"Let's go back and eat." Naruto said.

"Right." Kiyoshi said as they climbed up the stairs.

They finished eating dinner and then Team Seven went to sleep. Kiyoshi stayed up to patrol the house. As he was patrolling he over heard Yoshi and Ai talking. "Ai, why did you give food to that monster?" Yoshi asked.

"He needs strength to protect us." Ai said.

"Or to kill us. Remember what he was capable of?" Yoshi asked.

"He is still family." Ai said.

"You are my only family know. That monster is just that, a monster." Yoshi said.

Hearing this words struck Kiyoshi. He was about to continue his patrol when he heard something. He then turned around and swung a kunai and it came in contact with an assassin's blade. The assassin was dressed in a black hooded outfit with a black face mask. The blade had a double edge. "So you were aiming for a night attack." Kiyoshi said.

"Kiyoshi, what is it?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke rushed to the scene.

"Leaf." The assassin said as he then charged in to attack Yoshi.

Yoshi and Ai panicked when they saw the assassin. "No you don't." Kiyoshi said as he tackled the assassin out of the room. The assassin the started to sit up and then he took his blade and then thrust it into himself. "He took his own life." Kiyoshi said. Just then he remembered something. "Sasuke, there is at least one other assassin. After him."

"But how do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"No time to explain. Just trust me." Kiyoshi said.

"Alright." Sasuke said as he rushed off.

"You okay?" Naruto asked Kiyoshi.

"I am fine. Sakura you up?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Yes and both Yoshi and Ai are fine." Sakura said.

"What of..." Kiyoshi started to say and Sakura then gave a nod. "Good."

Moments later Sasuke returned holding a black outfit like the one the assassin was wearing. "There was another but he got away from me in the woods to the west."

"The Western woods." Kiyoshi said.

"If he got away how did you get that?" Naruto asked.

"He removed it and throw it at me." Sasuke said.

"My wall. You are so reckless." Yoshi said.

"Yoshi, please shut up." Sakura said. "Kiyoshi protected you. Show him respect."

"Why should I show him respect?" Yoshi asked. "You don't know what he is? He is a killer. He killed my sister his own mother."

"She died giving me life and for that I can't deny." Kiyoshi said. "Sakura, We need a change of tactics."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"We need to clear things up." Kiyoshi said as he head to the dead assassin and started to remove his clothes. "Good this is my size. Naruto, you and I are going to give them what they want."

"Hey wait I am not going anywhere..." Just then Yoshi was knocked out.

"Sorry for being so rough." Sakura said. "Ai, please trust us."

Ai then walked up to Kiyoshi. "Kiyoshi, I am sorry for not being there for you."

"It is alright. I hold no grudge." Kiyoshi said. "Sakura, take her to the basement and place her in the cell."

"What?" Sakura asked. "Okay this way." Sakura then took Ai to the basement.

"What know?" Naruto asked.

"Put the outfit that Sasuke got from the assassin and then help me with Yoshi." Kiyoshi said. "Sasuke move the body."

Naruto and Kiyoshi put the outfit on and then they made their way with Yoshi in to the woods. Morning arrived and Yoshi started to walk up. "What where are we?" Yoshi asked.

"Looks like he woke up." Naruto said.

"Sorry Uncle but we need to make sure you don't try and run." Kiyoshi said.

"Where are you taking me?" Yoshi asked.

"To the assassins." Kiyoshi asked.

"With you here we can get into the forest with little trouble." Naruto said.

"But how do you know where they are?" Yoshi asked.

"When I left I spent my first years in the woods here." Kiyoshi said. "There should be a series of caves that would make a good base of operations." Soon they reached the caves and then encountered several individuals wearing the same assassin outfit. They let them through. They then found themselves in a opening within the cave. Standing around them were several assassins. "We are here to speak with the boss."

Just then a man wearing a white version of the outfit appeared before them. "You two are not my men. The only reason you are not dead is because you have our target with you." The man in white said. "Who are you?"

"We are Leaf Ninja assigned to protect Yoshi." Naruto said.

"If you are to protect him then why bring him here?" The man in white asked.

"I thought you should know that this man is not the one that killed the person or persons that your client wants revenge on. I am." Kiyoshi said as he removed the mask and lowered the hood. "I am Kiyoshi Uzumaki and I killed several individuals in the defense of this man, my uncle."

"And I should care why?" The man in white asked. "As long as I am being paid I don't care who I have to kill. So what if I have to kill an innocent man?"

"I just thought your client wished to know." Kiyoshi said as he swung his hand and a wind blow past the assassins and blow their hoods down. In the back sitting in a chair was the assassins' client. She was a young woman in her late teens. "Who is it that I killed?"

"That is Aiko." Yoshi said. "She is the daughter of the man who you killed the night you left."

"Is that so?" Kiyoshi said. "Tell me. How long are you going to keep up the charade? Miss Assassin leader."

"Smart." She said. "Yes I am the true head of this group. What are you going to do?"

"Call the hit off of Yoshi and nothing." Kiyoshi said.

"No. If he took care of you earlier then my father would still be alive." Aiko said. She then signaled for the assassins to attack.

"I got this." Naruto said as he removed his disguise and then used Multi Shadow Clone jutsu and then fought the Assassins off.

"Aiko! I will have to stop you by force." Kiyoshi said as he charged at her but then the white clad assassin stepped in front of him and then pulled out two blades from each of his sleeves and slashed at Kiyoshi forcing him the jump back.

"If you wish to get to her you will have to get through me." He said.

"Very well." Kiyoshi then held his hand out. Just then a stone spear shot up and he broke it off and took it in hand. Kiyoshi then charged at the assassin with the spear in hand.

"You die." The assassin said. The two then clashed. The assassin clashed at Kiyoshi but he blocked the attacks and tried to counter but it was of little use. "You are not that strong. I thought you were a deadly killer."

"I am not a deadly killer." Kiyoshi said. "I am a Monster." With that the cave walls cracked as water shot from them. Kiyoshi then jumped on the water and left around and then thrust his spear at the assassin and struck him.

"Yuuta!" Aiko shouted.

"I am fine mistress." He said. "So that is it. The elements are under your command. Such power, is wasted on you!" Yuuta then charged at Kiyoshi but then changed direction towards Yoshi. "But first to kill you!" Yuuta then thrust at Yoshi but then Kiyoshi appeared and then grabbed Yuuta's arm. "He managed to stop me! He is good." Just then the cave wall above Aiko stared to fall towards her. "Aiko!" Yuuta said as he got himself free of Kiyoshi's grib.

"Got to work fast." Kiyoshi said as he held his hand out.

"I know he is a killer, he is going to slay the assassin and let the rocks crush Aiko." Yoshi said to himself.

Yuuta got to Aiko and picked her up but a rock hit him in the back of the knee and he fell to his knees. "Yuuta watch out." Aiko said.

"It is too late." Yuuta said. Just as he was ready to get crushed when the rocks just floated there. "What the?"

"What are you just sitting there for?" Kiyoshi yelled. "I am holding the stones in the air but if you don't move you will get crushed.

"Kiyoshi." Yuuta said. "Right." He then carried Aiko away from the stones.

"Okay." Kiyoshi said as he placed the stones down after they got out of the way.

"You saved use why?" Yuuta asked.

"I can't bring myself to allow the death of a non-combatant." Kiyoshi said making note of Aiko's paralyzed legs. "Also, it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. We rigged the cave to collapse after we leave." Aiko said. "I can never forget what you did but I can forgive you."

"I will never forgive you. How dear you use my family to get to me!" Kiyoshi yelled. "Now, one final chance will you call the hit off?"

"Yes." Aiko said.

"But we are not done. One day you and I will finish our fight and one of use will die." Yuuta said. "Until then, thank you." With that Yuuta and Aiko left and the remaining assassins with them.

"So it is over." Naruto said.

"Yes it is." Kiyoshi said. With that they headed back to the house.

The Leaf Ninja readied themselves to leave. "Where is Kiyoshi?" Sakura asked.

"He went to say good by to someone." Naruto said.

"Well I did it. I got free of the burdens of my power." Kiyoshi said.

"She would have been proud of you." Kiyoshi turned to see his uncle walking up. "Your mother did not die right away. She had time to say two things. One was to give you your name. The other was to me. She told me to let go. I can't do that but you have."

"I had help." Kiyoshi said. "I will be going know."

"Kiyoshi. Your mother never got the chance to see you grow up. So the least you can do is speak to her next time." Yoshi said.

"Right." With that Kiyoshi left.

"Sayuri, your son sure is special." Yoshi said to the grave stone.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 15:

A few days after returning the the Leaf Village, Team Kakashi was called to Tsunade's office. "I have contacted you because we have a led on the location of Kaito." Tsunade told them.

"You do? That is great!" Naruto said. "Where is he? When I get my hands on him I will tear him a new one."

"Naruto calm down." Sakura said. "I know you want to get your hands on Kaito but you have to calm down."

"Sakura is right. If you let your emotions get the better of you then mistakes will be made." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto said. "Okay Grandma Tsunade, what is the led?"

"Reports from ninja village's allied to the Leaf have informed use of grave robbing activities from outside agents." Tsunade said.

"In order to use his resurrection jutsu he needs a sample of the person's DNA so there is a chance Kaito would be involved." Sasuke said. "So there is a chance that he could came here."

"Correct Sasuke." Tsunade said. "We need to stop stop however is stealing from this graves."

"So where do you want us?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that if the cemetery is guarded too heavily they may not come, you want use to be stationed else where to stop and retrieve the remains. And bring the guy in to interrogate him." Naruto said.

"That is correct but there is one thing. We may be dealing with more then one culprit." Tsunade said. "The reports I have each describe a different person leaving the scene. There are at least five conformed culprits. Naruto we need Kurama."

"'Kurama? Why?" Naruto asked.

"In your Demon Clock Form you can sense negative emotions so finding the culpit would be a simple task." Tsunade said.

"Okay. I will try." Naruto then entered his Demon Clock Form. "I sense something."

"Good." Tsunade said.

"No wait, more or being sensed. The level of negative emotions are not as large as with the Zetsus but there are still there. There are defiantly more then just five. Maybe even twenty." Naruto said.

"One man would not be able to move effectively if he has to carry more then maybe two of three samples if he needs to get them in one piece so if makes sense that there are others involved." Tsunade said.

"This is bad, they are already on the move." Naruto said. "They are heading for the cemetery."

"I stationed guards at the entrance so they won't be able to get away even if they get in." Tsunade said. "Sakura, Sasuke go and stop the thieves."

"I'll go too." Naruto said.

"No Naruto, we need you to keep a track on their movements and if you go in that form you will worry the villagers." Tsunade said.

"Understood." Naruto said.

A few minutes later, Sakura returned to Tsunade's office. "Sorry milady but when we got there we found no track of them." Sakura said.

"That can't be true." Tsunade said. "Naruto do you sense them?"

"They must have gotten out of the village because I only sense the emotions of the villagers." Naruto said as he returned to his normal state.

"I guess they got away." Sakura said.

"Not necessarily." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Shizune contact Hinata Hyūga and Kiba Inuzuka and have them mean us at the cemetery." Tsunade said.

"Yes milady." Shizune said.

Moments later Hinata and Kiba and Akamaru met up with Lady Tsunade who was already there with Team Kakashi. "You summoned us Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Yes we have reason to believe that several of the graves have been disturbed and some of the decease remains taken." Tsunade said. "Hinata I need your to help find out which ones."

"You want me to use my Byakugan to look into the caskets?" Hinata asked.

"I know it is gruesome but for my idea to walk we need to know exactly with graves where robbed." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry." Sasuke said. "We know that they would go after the remains of ninja from clans that have unique abilities or traits so that limits the possibilities so you won't have to look at too many of them."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Also I have already eliminated several on my own." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Using the Sharingan one can see details much easily. Even if they reburied the grave I can tell which ones have had their soil moved more then by stepping over it." Sasuke said. "But it is still to much of a job for me alone."

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Okay, I will do what I can." Hinata said. She then activated her Byakugan. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything to indicate the casket was opened of that part of the decease is missing." Tsunade said.

"Okay." Hinata said. _"I have to place my feeling aside and find something."_ Just then Hinata's glance stopped.

"Did you find something?" Tsunade asked.

"No, just taking a small break." Hinata said. _"Good at least Cousin Neji's grave is intact." _She continued to search. "I found something." Hinata then ran over to one of the graves.

"You did what?" Naruto asked.

"It is just a inch but the cover of this casket is opened and looks like it was recently." Hinata said.

"Good job Hinata that is all we needed for the moment." Tsunade said.

"You okay Hinata? Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata said.

"That is good." Naruto said.

"If you two are done we can get ready to track them down." Sasuke said.

"Really, how?" Naruto asked.

"Kiba, you and Akamaru will need to take a sniff of the dirt so to get the scent of the people who dug this grave up recently." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry you are not going to do this alone." Kakashi said. "Summoning Jutsu." With that he summoned his ninja hounds. "Okay we are searching for the people who disturbed this grave. Take a sniff." With that the dogs took in the sent. And then rushed off to search.

"Don't worry we will be back soon." Kiba said as he rode off on Akamaru.

"Waiting. Well it can't be helped." Naruto said.

"In the meantime we should ready ourselves for deployment." Sasuke said.

"Right." Naruto said.

"Hinata, you did good but I need you to stay in the village. We need to find out just how many graves have been disturbed and whom." Tsunade said.

"I understand Lady Tsunade." Hinata said.

"Okay. Once Kakashi's ninja hounds or Kiba return a team made up of nine people will head out with the mission of retrieving or if necessary destroy the remains beyond use, and the capture of at least one of the people involved and or any information that could lead to Kaito location or about his plan." Tsunade said.

"Okay then." Naruto said. Moments later they where back in Lady Tsunade's office. "Are you kidding me?" Naruto yelled. In the room was Yamato and Sai but Naruto did not have a problem with them. Also in there was the remains of Team Hawk. "You can't seriously be sending those three with us?"

"This is an important mission so we need to do this right." Tsunade said. "Because of their familiarity with Sasuke they are the best option."

"Naruto, you are not the only one that has grievous here." Suigetsu said. "I still want the Executioner's Blade back." Suigetsu said shouting at Kakashi.

"Executioner's Blade?" Naruto asked confused.

"Zabuza's sword, he retrieved it from his grave and until it was destroyed and he lost it he had been using it." Sasuke said.

"It is not even yours." Naruto said to Suigetsu. "Plus you seem to have a sword that works the same way."

"You mean Crimson Daemon? Stubborn it is." Suigetsu said. Just then he fell forward and looked as if he was being squatted. "Sorry, I am sorry." Suigutsu then got back up. "See what I mean?"

"Well I guess we should go." Karin said. "After all I own Kaito some payback for what he did."

"Okay then. You nine will leave right away so you can be ready to dispatch faster." Tsunade said.

"Yes Milady." Sakura said.

"Got it." Naruto said.

With that the nine of them headed out. After they were walking for a while they stopped and head into the forest. "This looks like a good place." Yamato said as he then created a wooden house then and there.

"Captain Yamato you sure know how to treat use." Naruto said as they entered the house.

"Remember Naruto this is just until we find where the robbers are." Yamato said.

"I know." Naruto said. "Kakashi sensei, I have been meaning to ask you. Who is it that Pakkun and the others able to track down where the robbers are backed on the scent of dirt?"

"When a person's body die it decays over time and produce a smell. Sometimes that smell leaks into the soil even if the casket was sealed tight." Kakashi said. "That is how."

"Sorry I asked." Naruto said. He looked around. "Hey where is the Big Guy?"

"You mean Jūgo?" Sasuke asked. "He is outside."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked.

"Just leave him to his own devices." Suigetsu said. "As long as he doesn't go berserk leave him alone. Hey where did Naruto go?"

"He left to look for Jūgo." Sasuke said.

"Is he crazy? What if Jūgo goes berserk? We will get in the cross fire and one of them, Naruto, will be killed." Suigetsu said panicked.

"Relax Suigetsu." Sai said. "Naruto maybe a fool but he is clearly no pushover."

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" Suigetsu said.

Meanwhile outside, Jūgo was laying on the ground looking up to the sky. "Hey Jūgo!" Naruto shouted as he approached him. He got up and looked at him.

"Oh Naruto, did we receive word already?" Jūgo asked.

"No not yet. I was just wondering why you were out here when everyone else was inside?" Naruto asked.

"You know that I have a habit of going berserk at times. I don't wish to harm you guys in the process or have Sasuke waste his chakra to calm me down." Jūgo said.

"They why not find a way to stop yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I have tried to little success." Jūgo said. "I have isolating myself so not to harm anyone."

"Well that is part of the problem." Naruto said. "Okay I can't guarantee this would work but I have a suggestion that may help you?"

"Really what would that be?" Jūgo asked.

Naruto then stuck his hand out and then pulled Jūgo to his feet to the best of his ability. "Be alive." Naruto said. "Or in better terms don't stop moving for too long." This confused Jūgo. "Your from a clan that naturally absorbs natural energy from around you? Well don't be in one place for too long or your will go crazy."

"How do you now if that would work?" Jūgo asked.

"I don't but while I was learning to use Sage Mode one step was to be completely still while gathering the energy. I mean in battle that could be easy but you probably can gather more natural energy faster so it may not work but you can't know unless you give it a try." Naruto said. "Well I can't tell you what to do so it is up to you whither you try it out or not."

"Why are you trying to help me out like this?" Jūgo asked.

"It is simple really. Left alone you are a threat to my teammates. I will not let a threat harm those dear to me." Naruto said. "At least that is something Kakashi sensei may say but truth is I thought you could do with some help. It is getting late so let's make our way back."

"Okay." Jūgo said and the two of them made their way to the house.

When they arrived they found Kiba laid out on the ground with Sakura and Karin treating him. "What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Akamaru came here carrying Kiba on his back a few minutes ago. Sakura and Karin have been treating him since they arrived." Yamato said. "We can only assume that they were attacked."

"Kakashi sensei, any word from you ninja hounds?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing yet. Right know the only one who can tell use anything is Kiba." Kakashi said.

"It is alright Akamaru. Your friend will be okay." Jūgo said to Akamaru who was in the corner of the room. Akamaru barked. "You are very welcome."

"Jūgo what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh did we not tell you? Jūgo understands animals." Suigetsu said.

"What really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. They were the only ones that would come near me in the past." Jūgo said like it was un important.

"That is great." Naruto said. "Akamaru can tell us what happened with Jūgo translating."

"Naruto that is a stretch. Even if Jūgo understands Akamaru their is little chance we can trust in the intel since Akamaru was able to return unharmed meaning Kiba took the attacks with out Akamaru near." Yamato said.

"It is worth a chance. I know we can't go anywhere until we stabilize Kiba but the sooner we gather the intel we need the sooner we can get ourselves ready." Naruto said.

"He has a point." Sasuke said. "Okay Jūgo your on."

"Yes Sasuke." Jūgo said. He then turned to Akamaru. "Okay I know you are worried about your friend but please tell me what you remember about the one that attacked you?"

Akamaru then started to explain and Jūgo translated.

What happened as described by Akamaru:

Akamaru was following the foul oder of death as instructed by his partner Kiba for hours. The scent lead them to a cave in a hill side. "The smell is deffently leading into that cave." Kiba said. "Okay Akamaru. We need to return with this information." Just then a strange mist appeared around them. "What is this?"

"Your doom." Kiba and Akamaru glanced to see a man with dark clothes and hair. (Akamaru is a dog so can't identify colors.)

Akamaru glanced at Kiba and could tell he was thinking something along the lines of, "Shot this is bad. I need to think of a way to get us out of here." Just then Kiba shouted. "Let's go Akamaru." With that the two charged at the man.

"Fool." The man then left his arms to block the attacks. "Is that all you got?"

Akamaru could tell from the look on Kiba's face that he was shocked to see that this man managed to block their attack. The man then pushed both Kiba away and then took hold of Akamaru. "Hey let him go!" Kiba said.

"Gladly." Then man then throw Akamaru away.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. That was the last thing Akamaru heard from Kiba as he last consciousness.

When Akamaru woke he show the man holding Kiba's body in the air with one hand. "Young fool, you are nothing. Too bad you will never be able to relies that." The man was about to finish Kiba off when Akamaru jumped and tackled the man and then caught Kiba on his back and ran off.

Akamaru ran like crazy to get Kiba away from there. He stopped when he was sure that they were not being followed. Akamaru had one thing in mind now and that was to get Kiba medical assistance. He started towards the Leaf but he caught the scent of a familar person that he know may be able to help so he changed direction and found his way to the house and then got the attention of everyone.

End of story:

"And that is how he got here." Jūgo said.

"Well that is all fine but we asked you to ask him where the enemy back was only." Suigetsu said.

"I am sorry for going a little overboard." Jūgo said.

"No it is okay." Kakashi said. "We know that their base is in a cave that is in the side of a hill and that they have at least one strong fighter among them."

"Akamaru could also remember the exact location." Sai said. "So could you ask him for that?"

"Southwest from here the area between the borders of the Lands of Fire and Rivers." Jūgo said translating for Akamaru.

"Well that makes thing easier." Naruto said. Just then Sakura and Karin stepped out from the other room. "How is Kiba?"

"He is stable. But it was touch and go." Sakura said.

"Well he is stable and that is what matters." Naruto said. "Is he awake?"

"No and I doubt walking him know would be best." Sakura said.

"Well we lucked out that we had a Animal Whisperer in Jūgo or we would really be in trouble." Naruto said. "Now all we need is a plan of attack."

"You need to move right away!" They turned to see Kiba standing up awake.

"Kiba it is too soon for you to be up." Sakura said.

"I don't care I need to tell you something I saw that Akamaru didn't." Kiba said. "It was while Akamaru was out cold."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Carts, they are reading to move to a different location." Kiba said.

"What should be do?" Yamato asked Kakashi.

"Change of plan. Sai will return to the Village with Kiba. The rest of us will attack at once." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure about that?" Yamato asked.

"Sai can get back to the village with a passenger faster then anyone else." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sai said. He then went outside and then created a giant ink bird and after helping Kiba and Akamaru on to hit took off.

"Alright, there is little time to waste." Naruto said. With that they all made their way to the robber's base.

Meanwhile at the robbers' camp the large man that was fighting Kiba was drinking like a fish. "Man that hit the spot." He said he was a large man with dark eyes, shaved head, navy blue sleeveless shirt, dark gray pants with the cuffs up, and black boot sandals.

"Daichi, you drink way too much." He turned to see thin man with red eyes, peach hair that spiked at the back and a bang that covers the right eye, dark red open shirt sleeve shirt, chest, right hand, left arm, and left ankle wrapped with bandages, dark gray pants with the cuffs up, and black sandals. He was holding a gourd with liquor and had another gourd around his waist.

"Your one to talk Naoki." Daichi said. "Why are you here?"

"Boss is looking for you." Naoki said.

"Really, probably wants to give me a raise." Daichi said as he made his way to where the boss was sitting. "Hello Boss, you called for me?" Just then two of the other men held swords to Daichi's neck. "What the?!"

"Daichi, do I understand that a ninja from the Leaf found where we where storing the goods and he let alive?" The Boss asked.

"Technically yes. But it doesn't matter. I gave him such a beating that he would die long before getting to the Leaf." Daichi said.

"That is not what worries me." The boss said. "It is that you even thought of keeping this from me."

"Sorry boss." Daichi said.

"Well it doesn't really matter." The boss said.

"Boss." One of his men said as he approached. "Sorry for intruding but I need to inform you that ninja are approaching."

"How many?" The boss asked.

"At least two standard sized squads worth. Sir, we have confirmation that at least four of them are wearing Leaf headbands." The bandit said.

"One of them, was he on a dog?" Daichi asked.

"No sir, why?"

"Curious." Daichi said.

"Looks like at the very least the little pup you let go was able to pass along some information." The boss said. Daichi looked worried. "Well nothing we can do about that know." With that the bandits that had their swords to Daichi's neck put their swords away. "Well let go greet them." The boss said.

"Thank you, Boss Ryuunosuke." Daichi said.

The boss turned to Daichi and said. "Don't worry you may make thing up to me yet." With that he left.

The next morning, the Leaf ninja arrived at where the remains were being kept. "Looks like the remains are still there." Kakashi said based on the amount of guards there.

"So what know?" Suigetsu asked.

"We separate into two teams of four. Yamato will take command of Team Hawk." Kakashi said.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"That sounds like it could have been good to see you try." They all looked to see a man sitting a top a tree.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. Ryuunosuke is my name, being a bandit is my current game." Ryuunosuke said.

"A bandit, why do you want with those remains?" Sakura asked.

"It is no use." Yamato said. "A bandit never knows way..."

"I was employed by Kaito to still the remains of ninja from powerful ninja that have met there end." Ryuunosuke said. "I am not just a bandit, I am a business man and I never go into a contract blind. I know everything, well almost everything involving my employers."

"Really, how do you know you can trust him?" Naruto asked.

"Repeat business can help with that." Ryuunosuke said.

"Repeat business? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Where did you think Kaito got the bandits that attacked the roads outside the Whirlpool?"

"They were you and your men?" Karin said.

"Guilty. But I am surprised you did not pick that up earlier." Ryuunosuke said. "Well I am tired of talking right know. Bye bye."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry I want leave you without a parting gift." With that Ryuunosuke snapped his fingers and then a group of about a hundred men came out from the woods.

"Is this all you got?" Suigetsu said as he charged at the enemy before him but then the man swung his sword and pushed Suigetsu back. "What!"

"They are using Chakra Flow, but how?" Yamato asked.

"I required my men know the basic types of skills of chakra control." Ryuunosuke said and then left.

"Your not getting away!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down. We need a plan." Sakura said.

"You go after Ryuunosuke. Yamato and I will deal with this guys." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked and Kakashi gave a nod. "Okay then. Let's go." Naruto then lead the others as they head in the direction Ryuunosuke left. Several bandits tried to stand in their way. Just then two wooden beams shot up sand knocked them back and Naruto and the others got passed them.

"Well looks like it is you and me now." Yamato said. "You sure they can handle it?"

"I know the abilities of all of my team and Sasuke hand picked the others so things will be alright." Kakashi said.

"But From the look of it Naruto took command." Yamato said.

"Naruto has grown that is something that is obvious. Things will be fine." Kakashi said.

"Well okay." Yamato said as he and Kakashi charged in to fight off the bandits.

Meanwhile Naruto was leading the rest of Team Kakashi and Team Hawk after Ryuunosuke. "Naruto do you know which way Ryuunosuke went?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Karin I am relying on you for that." Naruto said.

"Me why would I do as you say?" Karin asked.

"Think of it this way, if you don't help we may walk into a trap. And I mean all of us." Naruto said.

"Okay I will do it." Karin then focused on Ryuunosuke's chakra. "Alright it is this way."

"Right." Naruto said. They followed her directions towards where Ryuunosuke was.

"We are getting close." Karin said.

"Karin watch out." Sasuke shouted as he stopped her.

"Sasuke what is it?" Karin asked.

"Look." Sasuke said pointing to the nearly invisible threads.

"A wire trap. Thank you Sasuke." Karin said.

"Good caught Sasuke." Naruto said. "We should turn back and find a way around."

"It is too late for that." Sasuke said. "We are surrounded."

"Wire trap. What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"I got this. Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that Naruto created around a hundred clones. "Okay guys I am relaying on you." His clones the all shouted. "Yeah!" With that the clones charged straight through the wire trap. Several were destroyed by the sharpen threads and other set off traps. The last clone made it to the end and then dismissed itself. "Okay I got the safe route through the trap. Follow me!" With that they got through the trap. "Okay let's get going!" Just then threads wrapped around them.

"What is this? Why can't I get free?" Suigetsu asked.

"Special threads, they distribute chakra." Said a man with purple eyes, mid-length blue hair, olive green shirt, dark gray pants with the cuffs up, legs wrapped with bandages, and black sandals as he approached. "Boss Ryuunosuke will be pleased that I trapped you all."

"Too bad you did not get us all." Sasuke said as he appeared behind the man holding his sword to his throat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Karin both said.

"Now perhaps you should let them go?" Sasuke said to the thread using bandit.

"Sorry can't do that." Just then the bandit moved a finger and then threads came flying straight for his chest and pierced through himself to get to Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped out of the way of the attack. _"What is he thinking?"_ Sasuke asked himself.

"He dodged." The bandit said as the threads left his body but then his wounds started to get stitched up. "Oh well I guess I will just kill the rest." He pulled on the threads that were tied around the others but then Sasuke charged in and forced the bandit to let go of the thread enough to prevent them from digging into the others.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The bandit asked.

"It does not really matter. I simply wish to know the name of the man that I take the life of." Sasuke said.

"You arrogate fool. You think you can beat me Yuudai, former Chūnin and master traps user. Who are you to make such a claim?" Yuudai asked.

Sasuke charged in and slashed Yuudai's right arm. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha, of course the Sharingan eyes." Yuudai said as his severed arm was caught before it fell to the ground and then was pulled back and was sewed back into place. "No why that I will let you out of this alive." Threads then tied themselves around each of his fingers and thumb and then Yuudai started moving his arm again. "Die Uchiha." He then throw kunai pasted Sasuke and then swung his arm and threads attached to the kunai moved towards Sasuke from both sides. Sasuke held his sword up and used the blade to prevent the threads from digging into the vital points of his body but was nicked by the threads still. "Smart." He said. Sasuke then cut the threads and then charged at Yuudai but Yuudai pulled threads out and then they spun together to form a needle that he shot at Sasuke but Sasuke deflected the attack with his sword. Yuudai changed the direction of the attack but Sasuke was able to deflect it. "Not going to help you." Yuudai then formed about a thousand thread needles and had then head straight for Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged and deflected them but they would then change direction and then head for him again. "Numbers will not help." Sasuke said as he then activated the Sharingan. Just as he did that Sasuke felt dizzy. Sasuke then got hit by the thread needles and then went flying back before he caught himself. The needles then came at him again. Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan again but he felt dizzy again and got him by the threads._"What is going on?"_ He asked himself as he was being sent back. He landed on his feet but then fell to a knee.

"Feeling dizzy?" Yuudai asked.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"My threads are laced with several types of poisons. Looks like you are feeling the effects of the special one." Yuudai said. "It is a poison that reacts to chakra of those with bloodline traits. Every time you try and use your Sharingan the poison will effect you. Even if you are able to keep away from my threads with out the Sharingan you can't dodge them while I attack if you don't see where the attack is." Yuudai then attacked Sasuke with the thread needles again but Sasuke dodged them and landed back. "It is too late. The poison has spread enough that your movements are slowed down."

"I could say the same for you with that dead weight of an arm." Sasuke said.

"Is that so?" Yuudai said as he glanced at the arm he reattached. "Well it doesn't matter because soon you will die."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You see the Anti-Bloodline poison will harm you every time you used a Bloodline trait based jutsu so you will soon fall to your own battle style." Yuudai said. Sasuke then started to run through hand signs. "I wouldn't if I were you. You see the poisons are highly flammable but they will lead to your friends so they will get burn and in response of the pain cut themselves on my threads poisoning them and with out your Sharingan you can't charge at me with your Chidori without cutting yourself up on my threads. You are trapped."

"Am I really? Well lets see!" Sasuke then charged in straight at Yuudai with Chidori in hand. Sasuke dodged the threads and managed to get through several of them.

_"This is bad."_ Yuudai said to himself. Sasuke was inches away from Yuudai and then Yuudai pulled the threads and slashed Sasuke up. "Not like I would chance it." Just then Sasuke turned into a blaze of fire and burned the threads around Yuudai. "What! What was that?"

Just then Sasuke popped up in front of Yuudai. "Fire Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke said as he thrust his Chidori into Yuudai and he fell to the ground freeing the others.

"You may have got me but I still got you!" Yuudai said. "The poison will now kill you."

"Don't worry Sasuke." Sakura said as she injected him with something. "There you should be find now."

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said. "The other poisons you used are common so an antidote is easy to create."

"Curse you Uchiha." Yuudai said as he died and then the threads that sewed him up loosened and he fell apart.

"Are you really okay?" Karin asked.

"I am sorry, I think it will be a while before I can fight again." Sasuke said.

"It is alright, but we can't just leave you here." Naruto said as he offered to carry Sasuke on his back.

"I refuse to ride on your back. I may not be able to fight at present but I can still walk." Sasuke said as he started to walk off but then started to fall. Just then Jūgo caught him. "Jūgo!"

"Don't worry I will carry you." Jūgo said as he then placed Sasuke on his back.

"Okay then." Sasuke said.

"Why is he against riding on my back?" Naruto asked. "Truth is I didn't want to do it anyway. Let's get moving then." With that the Leaf ninja continued after Ryuunosuke.

Meanwhile as he was heading back to the bandit's base camp he stopped and looked back. "Yuudai is gone. Well there are others that can still be of use." Ryuunosuke said as he continued on his way.

Back with the combined Team Kakashi and Hawk, they found themselves in a cloud bank. "This is strange. There is not enough water to create this many clouds." Suigetsu said.

Just then Karin shouted. "Watch out!" At that Suigetsu dodged and saw that it was an arrow.

"Thanks for the heads up." Suigetsu said. "But who did you know?"

"It is not over. There are more coming." Karin said as more arrows came flying towards them. The group deflected in coming arrows and stood there.

"This is bad. There are so many of them." Naruto said.

"That is not all." Karin said. "This fog is no fog but smoke, and this smoke has chakra in it."

"Karin go and find the source of the smoke." Naruto said.

"Why me?" Karin asked.

"We are pinned down, you are not. You have to do it." Naruto said. "Go, and do it."

"Fine." Karin said as she ran off and search for the source of the smoke.

As she left Sakura asked. "What that a smart idea?"

"Karin is more capable then you think. At least when she has a reason to fight." Naruto said.

"What reason is that?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke of course." Naruto said. "She is like you in that regard."

"Naruto, shut up and focus on fending off the attack." Sakura said.

"Alright." Naruto said.

Meanwhile Karin was tracking the chakra of the person using the smoke jutsu. _"Why am I sacrificing myself? I could have just taken Sasuke and ran off from here and left the others here."_ Karin said. _"Why?" _She soon found the source of the jutsu. It was being casted by a man with dark eyes, mid-length dark purple hair, dark green zip up shirt with black sleeves that stop at the forearms, dark gray pants with the cuffs up, ankles wrapped with bandages, and black sandals sitting on top of a rock. _"He seems to be focused on his jutsu. If I am going to attack this is my chance."_ Karin then throw a kunai at the man but then the man turned into smoke. "A Smoke clone."

"Smart one are you little girl." Said a voice from behind her.

Karin turned around and jumped back. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Ichirou. A pleasure I am sure." The smoke user said. "Sorry miss but have we met before. I swore I have seen your face before."

_"What is with this guy, he doesn't seem like the type of person that would work with bandits."_ Karin said to herself.

"I remember know, I remember you from the Land of Whirlpool, you are Karin Uzumaki." Ichirou said. "If I remember right you are the Chakra chain user that also has Heal Bite. So you must be working with the Leaf Village."

"You sure know a lot." Karin said. "Listen, why don't you just cancel your jutsu and let my friends an me go through?"

"No can do missy." Ichirou said. "I would love to but I have my orders."

"How mean. And I though you to be a gentleman." Karin said.

"Now don't be like that. Listen I can't cancel the jutsu but if you can knock me out then the jutsu will fade." Ichirou said. Just then Karin throw a punch at him but he turned out to be a smoke clone. "Of course I will not make it easy for you and I am the only one that can call the archers off."

"Well I will take my chances." Karin said.

"Good to hear." Ichirou said as several more Ichirous appeared all around the field. "So who is the real me?"

"There." Karin said as she throw a kunai at Ichirou and then the smoke rose and blocked the kunai.

"Nice try but as I said I will not make it easy." Just then smoke shot pass Karin several times. "Now which is the real me?"

"You did not move..." Karin readied to throw the kunai but then took her other hand and throw a second kunai at another one and a smoke cloud blocked it. "Good." The kunai then blow up and then Karin throw the second kunai and it hit Ichiriou. "...more then a few inches."

"Nice one... but." Just then the kunai dropped to the ground and Ichiriou was unharmed. "See I am stronger then I appear." Just then the smoke zipped past her again. "So which of us is it?"

"Even if I find you, you will find a way to protect yourself." Karin said. Just then she shot out her chakra chains and hit all of them before wrapping around them all and bind them. With that all but one of them disappeared into smoke. "So I will just take them all out at once." Karin then proceeded to slam Ichiriou to the ground. Just then a ball of smoke charged at Karin and struck her in the gut forcing her to loosen the grip of her chain allowing Ichiriou to escape.

"Smart plan but I am better." Ichiriou said. "Just stay down and you will survive this." Ichiriou then made his way back to his rock perch but as he was approaching it he heard a commotion going on behind him. He turned around to see Karin getting back to her feet.

"Why am I getting up? I could have just played dead and then rushed to retrieve Sasuke later. So why, why am I fighting so fiercely?" Karin asked herself unsure of why she continues to fight on. She then recalled her time in the Leaf and the countless chakra from the village and how pleasant they felt.

"Strange you don't seem to be someone that would fight a needless battle." Ichiriou said. "So why fight know? Tell me Karin Uzumaki!"

"That is right, I am Karin Uzumaki. Kaito lied to the Uzumaki but there is one thing for sure that I can tell is true. An Uzumaki fights to protect their comrades even if they have to forfeit their own life." Karin said. Just then Karin shot out more chakra chains at Ichiriou. He dodged them and blocked them with smoke but they still chased after him.

"What is this? Why is she so motivated by protecting some minor friends?" Ichiriou asked himself. "Well I will not make it that easy!" He then shot smoke balls at Karin at high speed that hit her so hard it sent her back. "There you are done." He said.

As Karin was being sent back she remembered a recent event.

Flashback:

_A week after returning from the Land of Whirlpool, Karin was holding Naruto in an arm lock. "Karin let go, please." Naruto begged._

_"No, not until you spill. Why is it that I have my work out for me in getting Sasuke?" Karin asked._

_"I told you, it was nothing." Naruto said._

_"I know you are know, spill!" Karin said._

_"I refuse." Naruto said. Karin then put more pressure on his arm. "Okay I'll talk. Just let go of my arm."_

_"Not until you speak." Karin said._

_"Fine, there are still people that have feelings for Sasuke here in the Leaf." Naruto said._

_"Who?" Karin asked._

_"I won't say." Naruto said._

_"You better tell or I will rip your arm out of it's socket." Karin said._

_"Your bluffing." Naruto said. Just then Karin added pressure and started to pull. "Okay, Sakura and Ino. But Ino's is not as strong as it was in the past so Sakura is the only person you would need to worry about!"_

_"Okay then." Karin said as she let go. "Thank you Naruto. So she is who I have to fight for Sasuke's affection. Bring it on!"_

Flashback End:

_"That's right, I need to make sure Sasuke is mine once and for all so I can't take him with out a proper fight." _Karin said to her self as she then bit her arm and used Heal Bite to mend her injuries and then shot her chains at Ichiriou and then grabbed him, slammed him to the ground, and knocked him out. The moment he passed down the smoke cleared. "That is over." Karin said. "Sasuke!" Karin then ran back to the others. Once she arrived there she saw that everyone was okay.

"Good work Karin, you took the source out." Naruto said.

"Well all I did was knock him out." Karin said.

"Well where is he? If he is alive we could take him back to the village and question him." Sasuke said.

"I forgot." Karin said. "Don't worry I am sure he is still there."

"Well then lead the way." Naruto said.

"Right." Karin said as she lead them to were she left Ichiriou. As they got there he was just walking up. "There he is. We should stop him before he gets away."

"Right." Naruto said as he and Suigetsu charged to grab him. But before that could happen a purplish mist appeared. "Wait. There is something about that mist!"

"No don't, I did not say anything." Ichiriou said. Just then the mist entered Ichiriou's body through his mouth and then Ichiriou fell to the ground and then started tossing around in pain before he stopped dead.

"Poison mist." Sakura said. She then rushed to Ichiriou. "He died almost immediately."

"I don't sense anyone else nearby. Who ever did this is either long gone or was no where near here." Karin said. "It is my fault. I should have brought him with me."

"It is okay, at least we know one thing." Naruto said. "I think that among this bandits, there are former ninja."

"We could tell that from the first fight." Sasuke said.

"Really, sorry I was focused on going after Ryuunosuke and stopping Kaito." Naruto said.

"We should get going our we will lose track of Ryuunosuke." Suigetsu said.

"I know that!" Karin said shouting at Suigetsu. Karin then relocked onto Ryuunosuke's chakra. "Okay I got his chakra again. This way." Karin said as she directed them.

Meanwhile as Ryuunosuke was heading to his base camp. _"So Ichiriou failed. A shame. But it is strange that he died so suddenly after he regained consciousness." _Ryuunosuke said to himself and then continued on his way.

Back with the Leaf Ninja, Karin lead them towards Ryuunosuke and it let them into a field of flowers. "Okay we are almost there." Karin said.

"Shame, I was hoping for a fight." Suigetsu said.

"You may get your wish. Remember there is still the person that used the poison mist." Jūgo commented.

"And Ryuunosuke himself." Naruto said.

"I know, I just hope to fight someone." Suigetsu said.

Just then budded flowers in the field started to bloom. Just at the flowers bloomed the petals flew all around and came at the Leaf Ninja at high speed and cut them up but they still stood there. "Who did that?" Naruto asked.

Just then someone walked out from the opposite side of what is left of the flower field. It was a feminine-looking man with blue eyes, long light green hair in a high ponytail in the back and two bangs tied at the end in the front, brown ribbon at top of head, brown strapless dress, fishnet top underneath, light blue nail polish on finger and toe nails, dark gray shorts, and black low heel sandals. "I take pleasure in that." He said.

"Who are you?" Suigetsu asked.

"Me, I am the great Kyou, mistress of the Bloom." Kyou said.

"Mistress my ass. You are a man!" Both Naruto and Suigetsu shouted.

"Well it doesn't matter, call yourself a woman if you so wish because it doen't matter because I will just cut you up." Suigetsu said.

"No no no. I refuse to fight such a homely looking man as yourself." Kyou said.

"What the? Hey who you calling Homely?" Suigetsu shouted.

"Suigetsu calm down." Sakura said.

"Well said little boy." Kyou said.

"I am a girl you idiot." Sakura shouted.

"Really, sorry but the flat chest fooled me." Kyou said. "It is a flat as your brow is large."

"Why you!" Sakura shouted.

"Everyone out of the way!" Naruto shouted. With that they leapt up.

"Take this!" Sakura said as she punched the ground and the ground broke up and fell around Kyou. "That was easy!" Sakura said.

"My that was uncalled for." Sakura was surprised to see Kyou getting out from the crumbled earth and he was barely harmed. "You say you are not a boy yet you have such strength. Are you sure you are not a boy?"

"Of course I am you pervert." Sakura said.

"Well touchy." Kyou said. "Okay then I will fight you." Kyou then held his hand out and then spread something an the ground before him. He then touched the ground and then yellow flowers shot up. "Now take this." Kyou said as he formed a hand sign and then the flower petals rose into the air and then spun towards Sakura, slashing at her.

"Flower Shuriken." Sakura said as she dodged them. "They are coming at me fast. I need to get some distance." Just as she said that a red flower started to bloom next to her and then bloomed and flower petals shot at her. Sakura managed to get away but then the yellow flower shuriken came flying towards her. "They are not stopping."

"Of course they are not stopping. After all Shinobi Flowers never stop as long as you feed them." Kyou said.

"Shinobi Flowers?" Sakura asked. "What are those?"

"A laboratory breed plant that feeds on chakra as well as nutrients from soil." Kyou said. "They are a plant that produce three different types of flowers."

"Three flowers form the same seed?" Sakura asked as she continued to dodge.

"Correct. The yellow petal variation have sharp edges and hooks at the end of each petal so they make great shuriken. The red variation also have sharp edges but once it blooms the outer petals shot out like shrapnel and pierce you." Kyou said. "They are the two most common so they are produced more often so they are what you have to deal with. You are so busy dodging that you can't do a thing against me." Just then Kyou received a punch to his jaw, sending him through the pile of earth behind him and several trees. But how did you manage to get to me to punch be that hard?" Kyou asked.

"You talk to much, I was able to dodge them and get into your safe zone easily without you noticing." Sakura said. "Now tell use what is Ryuunosuke's relation with Kaito?"

"I don't know and truth is I don't care. Listen to me Ryuunosuke is boss and that is that." Kyou said. "Now die." Kyou punched but Sakura jumped back but got nicked." Sakura then saw what nicked her. "As I said there are three variations of the Shinobi Flower. This is the white variation, also known by another name. White Bloom Blade." Kyou said as his entire right arm was littered by white flowers that had sharp edges on the petals. "The white ones can only grow in a human body and takes longer then the others." Kyou then charged in and punched at Sakura again but she dodged and then took a kunai and cut once of the flowers. "Also they are the only ones that replace a last flower in the same location." He continued the charge at Sakura and she continued to dodge and cut off flowers. "It is useless. I will take you out."

"You look pale." Sakura said. "Could it be? Are those white flowers feeding directly on your chakra?"

"Yes it is. I am about to run out of chakra so I have to end this fast." Kyou said as he help his arm up. "This is my final attack. Flower Blooming Cannon." With that the petals of the white flower shot out and then went straight for Sakura and it hit her. "You are done. Now to take the others out so they can't advance." Kyou was about to walk off but then he stopped as he saw Sakura standing up and her injuries healing up. "But how?"

"I am a medical Ninja trained by Lady Tsunade herself so tending to my own injures are nothing to me." Sakura said.

"That explains everything." Kyou said as he took out a sword.

"So we are not done yet." Sakura said.

"No we are." With that Kyou cut his arm off with the sword.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"When I can't feed the Shinobi Flower it will wither and die releasing decay that would make me sick and soon die since no one can remove the plant after it takes root." Kyou said as he then held his hand to the stump of an arm he know have.

"At least let me heal you!" Sakura asked.

"It would not matter." Kyou said. Just then the purple mist appeared and came straight for Kyou and then entered his body.

"Kyou!" Sakura shouted.

"No don't it is fine. I am us to handling poisonous plants so the effects will take time to effect me so I need to tell you what I can." Kyou said. "Ryuunosuke is a ruthless man when it comes to a job so he will not be easy to defeat. He uses a technique that would be hard to deal with. He uses..." Just then a sword was thrust though Kyou's throat.

"Man that guy doesn't know to give it a rest." Daichi said as he walked up to Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Daichi. I worked with Kyou for Ryuunosuke." Daichi said.

"He was one of you? Why did you kill him?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have to tell you a thing." Daichi then charged in. "Because you will be dead soon." Sakura tried to get out of the way but she couldn't move.

_"This is bad."_ Sakura readied herself for the attack but then Daichi was stopped. "Jūgo!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you okay?" Naruto asked as he and the others approached.

"Yeah I am fine but I used up a lot of chakra healing myself and I am having trouble moving." Sakura said.

"That is where you are only partly right." Daichi said.

"So you use a poison gas to effect the movements of others." Jūgo said. "You were the one that attacked Kiba."

"You mean that pup with the mongrel? Tell me did he die?" Daichi asked.

"You bastard." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, leave him to me." Jūgo said.

"Jūgo, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I will protect Sasuke and my friends." Jūgo said as he transformed his arm and charged in to attack. Daichi then caught the punch. This shocked everyone.

"Foolish." Daichi then slammed Jūgo to the ground and then stepped on him. "You are too weak." He then kicked Jūgo into the air. Jūgo regained his senses and then charged at Daichi from above but Daichi then blocked the attack and started to crush him. He then dropped him to the ground. "You can't defeat me. I am too strong."

"I will not give up. I will protect them." Jūgo said.

"Fool." Daichi said as he kicked Jūgo back and then started to stump him. "Power is only for one's own sake and nothing else. That is why you are so weak." Daichi then kicked Jūgo away.

"Jūgo, is holding back but why?" Naruto asked.

"It is Sakura, she is too close that he worries about using his true power." Suigetsu said.

"Then we have to take care of that." Naruto said as he charged in and took Sakura and ran back with her. "Jūgo, Sakura is safe with us get him."

"He won't do that." Sasuke said. "Jūgo knows that I am still not strong enough to calm him down and he doesn't think he can control himself."

"Jūgo, don't you dare loss!" Naruto shouted. "Use everything you have and take this bastard down!"

"Your words are pointless. Even if you was to try that it wouldn't matter because he is weak." Daichi said.

"Wrong, you are the weak one." Jūgo said. He then charged at Daichi and sent him flying.

"What the but how?" Daichi asked.

"Your strength is not your physical strength, it is the poison gas you have been using since you have first arrived. That is what weaken us and made it seem you were stronger then you really are." Jūgo said.

"It doesn't matter if you found out my trick or how you nullified the poison but it will still not help you." Daichi said as he charged in to attack but Jūgo punched him and then transformed his hand to a blade and stuck into his gut. "Bastard." Daichi then realized the poison mist.

_"This is bad. There is only one thing that may help." _Jūgo then created chakra cannons and blasted the gas back until it disappeared. "I did it." He said.

"We have to hurry after him." Naruto said. "He may lead use to Ryuunosake." With that said they chased after Daichi.

Meanwhile Daichi was making his way back to base camp. "Fools they will pay for making a fool of me." Daichi said. "I will just have to gather more poisonous gases." Just then a liquid was dripping on him.

"So you failed again Daichi." Naoki said.

"Shut it Naoki, I have things to do." Daichi said. "Kaito had giving me an assignment that I need to complete."

"Really what job would that be?" Naoki asked.

"To kill Ryuunosuke as soon as the deal in finished. I will cut you in." Daichi said.

"Sounds interesting, but no." Naoki said.

"Then I will just have to kill you!" Daichi said as he charged at Naoki but he dodged and dumped the context of his gourd on him. "Stinking booze!"

"It is not booze." Naoki said as Daichi suddenly bursted into flames. "It's oil."

"Please mercy?" Daichi asked.

"You killed Ichiriou and Kyou right? Did you give them mercy?" Naoki asked. "I should let you burn forever."

"No please do..." Just then Naoki stabbed Daichi in the head.

"Lucky for you Boss ordered your death so you get a swift death." Naoki said. Just as he said that the Leaf Ninja arrived at the scene.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Naoki is the name. Don't worry about this pile of scum, he is not worth living." Naoki said.

"That is not your place to say!" Naruto said.

"Your right but you can't argue that he didn't deserve it for all he has done." Naoki said.

"Still. Wait we can't just stand here debating this. We need to get through no matter what." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Naoki asked. "Well truth is I don't care what you want to do, I can't let you pass. Well not all of you at least."

"What do you mean?" Karin asked. "Why would you let some of us pass?"

"The thing is I am a little jealous of the others. They got to experience a battle against powerful shinobi and I want to feel that even if only once more." Naoki said.

"You enjoy killing don't you?" Suigetsu asked. "Then I will be your opponent."

"Fine by me." Naoki said as he pulled the sword out of what remained of Daichi.

"Guys go ahead now." Suigetsu said.

"We are not letting you do this alone." Naruto said.

"Idiot if he does not care if we go through then that means that the transaction would end soon. You have to go and stop it and get Ryuunosuke for the information." Suigetsu said. "Just go!" With that the others rushed off to where Ryuunosuke was. "So shall we begin?" Suigetsu asked as he draw his sword.

"Whatever you want." Naoki said as he charged in to attack. Their swords clashed several times. They each looked for an opening to strike. Naoki got the first hit and struck at Suigetsu and slashed is shoulder but Suigetsu reformed himself. Suigetsu then tried to use the element a surprise to attack but Naoki blocked his attack with his sword and then they separated.

_"He was not taken by my Hydration Jutsu."_ Suigetsu said to himself. _"Also he managed to get away from me easy. What is with this guy?" _Suigetsu then charged in to attack but Naoki blocked it again. "You are good, I can say that much."

"Thank you but I have yet to truly show my best." Naoki said as he then reached to his back with his free hand and pulled out a second sword that he used to slash Suigetsu. After receiving the attack Suigetsu slipped back.

_"Strange I managed to get away faster then I thought. But how?"_ Suigetsu thought. Naoki then charged in to attack and the two exchanged blows but ever time Suigetsu got hit the two separated before charging in again. "What is going on here? Are I take one of your hits I keep on getting sent back but why?"

"Haven't you thought it strange? Why do you think I allowed your teammates to leave? I didn't want them to get caught in my jutsu too early." Naoki asked. "Think about the fights with the others you have witnessed. Yuudai's thread wire trap, Ichiriou's smoke screen, Kyou's flower field, even Daichi's gas, they each have set the field to their advantage and so have I."

"What do you mean? I don't see how you set the field?" Suigetsu said. Just then a liquid dropped on to his hand. "This is oil. But how?"

"I use oil to fight. This oil helps two ways. One it makes me able to slip around easy and With it I can set my opponent on fire and they will stay lit for hours." Naoki said as he then throw a spark at Suigetsu and then he and his sword were sent a blaze.

"No big deal. I will just put it out." Suigetsu said as he tried to turn to water but he couldn't but the flames out. "What is going on?"

"Oil and water don't mix there for you can't put the flames out." Naoki said. "Since your body can maintain it's state you won't burn so I wonder who you will die? Dehydration, evaporation, or will you take your life to stop the pain?"

"I know how this will end." Suigetsu said as he charged at Naoki but he dodged.

"Trying to kill me to stop the jutsu, well sorry to say that won't work." Naoki said. "Face it you are no match."

"I will not give up!" Suigetsu said.

**_"That is why I like you."_** A voice in Suigetsu's head said.

_"Crimson Daemon? So you have decided to work with me now." _Suigetsu answered to the voice.

**_"Suigetsu this will hurt but please bare with it."_** The voice said.

With that Suigetsu's blade became heavier and then crashed him into the ground. "What is going on?" Naoki asked himself confuse.

Suigetsu's blade got lighter and Suigetsu got up but then got have again and crashed him to the ground. This was done several times. "Thank you Muzon." (The Japanese name of Crimson Daemon is Kuri**muzon**dēmon so Muzon is a short nickname for it.) "Now let take care of this guy." With that Suigetsu charged with his sword in hand.

"It doesn't matter I will just set you a blaze again." Naoki said. As he then shot more sparks but Suigetsu dodged them. "How did he get so fast?"

_"Muzon you feel so light." _Suigetsu said to his sword. He then got close to Naoki and slashed him but he jumped back. He then took a chug of the oil in his gourd and shot it at Suigetsu.

**_"Swing me across."_** Muzon said to Suigetsu.

"Okay!" Suigetsu did as he was told and the force of the swing stopped the oil short. Suigetsu then got close to him and slashed him through the chest. "You are dead. But Muzon here does not wish to allow your death so you are near death."

"If that is so why let me live?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah why are we keeping him alive?" Suigetsu asked Muzon. "Oh yeah, I need you to lead me to the base camp." He then turned his attention back to his sword. But the others should be there already taking all the fun?"

Naoki then lead Suigetsu to the base camp. Once there they found the bodies of knocked out bandits and the rest of the group standing in front of the cave opening. "What do you mean that you can't go it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Apparently you need to be either with or one of bandits' generals to get through the barrier that is here." Sasuke said who had healed enough to be able to move on his own and fight if need be.

"Smart ass sword. You figured something like that didn't you!" Suigetsu said shouting at his sword.

"Anyway the only way for you to get in is if I take you. But what is in it for me?" Naoki asked.

"Your life." Suigetsu said. "In a moments notice I can finish the job of killing you."

"So if I help you then..." Naoki then jumped into the cave. "...I rather die then betray Ryuunosuke." Just then Naoki's body fell into pieces and then the barrier faded away.

"Did you do that?" Suigetsu asked his sword.

"Well it doesn't matter know. We better get to Ryuunosuke before it is too late." Naruto said. With that they rushed to where Ryuunosuke was. They soon found themselves in a clearing in the cave.

"So you made it here." Ryuunosuke said as he stood across the room. "Well since you are hear that means that the feeling I have been feeling is true. My generals are all dead."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"I have many skills. Let's leave it at that." Ryuunosuke said. "If you came for the remains it is too late they were already collected."

"No we failed." Sakura said.

"Don't feel so bad." Ryuunosuke said. "I would like to strike a deal with you guys."

"What type of deal?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry but this involves only the leader of your group. It only involves you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Ryuunosuke said,

"It is only Naruto Uzumaki, what is your proposal?" Naruto asked.

Ryuunosuke then took out a scroll and throw it to Sakura. "That scroll contains lists with information of the villages we were hired to rob graves in. When the villages were attacked, how many samples where taken, even the names of who we took." Ryuunosuke then picked a sword up in it's sheath. "Naruto Uzumaki, you and I will fight and if you defeat me I will allow you and your team to leave this place in one piece." At that a barrier formed in front of the pathway.

"Looks like I don't have much of a chose." Naruto said.

"Good to hear." With that said Ryuunosuke removed his sunglasses. "Then let's begin." With that he draw his sword and charged at Naruto. Naruto charged after with a kunai in hand. The two blades clashed but then Naruto was sent flying back by an explosion.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he then checked his arm and saw a black powder on him. "What is this?"

"Explosion powder." Ryuunosuke said. "The same type that is used in paper tags but this is a more potent variation."

"It is a similar method as Naoki." Suigutsu said.

"No it isn't. I sense chakra right before the explosion." Karin said.

Ryuunosuke then charged at Naruto again but Naruto dodged. He then swung his sword and hit Naruto. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto landed away from Ryuunosuke holding his wound. "No explosion?"

"_Why no explosion?"_ Naruto wondered. He then just Shadow Clone jutsu and created a hundred clones. They each charged in to attack with a kunai in hand. Ryuunosuke clashed with the clones and several of the clashes resulted in explosions. Once the final clone was defeated Naruto understood. "I see know. You release the explosion powder from the sheath and you ignite it with not with chakra but with the tip of that blade of yours. The chakra you use is to shield you from the back lash of the explosion."

"Bravo Naruto. Yes that is how it works at the basic level." Ryuunosuke said. "But..." Ryuunosuke then thrust his sword towards Naruto from a far and shout an fire ball towards Naruto. "...explain that?"

"I don't need to use Shadow clones to know that you used your own chakra to set off the explosion." Naruto said. "Wait why am I playing your game?"

"Because you don't have a choice." Ryuunosuke said as he throw what looked like nails like kunai at Naruto who dodged it. Ryuunosuke then stuck the ground and then swung his sword at Naruto and created a fire whip.

_"I can't get hit."_ Naruto said to himself as he dodged as it hit the wall behind him and then it explodes. _"How did I know that?" _Naruto then throw shuriken at Ryuunosuke but he then slammed his hand to the ground and a wall of earth shoot up and blocked the hit. "What was that? You use earth style and fire style and a fake explosion style. Who exactly are you?"

"I told you before I am a bandit and a business man. But I use to be a ninja and a business man so I have lots of surprises." Ryuunosuke said. "Now go on fight me." He then charged in to attack and Naruto took a kunai and counter attacked. the two collided again and Naruto was soon sent back by an explosion. Naruto then got up and charged in again but was sent back by an explosion again. Naruto kept getting up and getting sent back.

"What is he thinking charging in like that when he knows it doesn't work?" Karin said.

"It may not be working but take a closer look." Sasuke said. "The intervals between their clash and the explosion are getting farther apart. I think Naruto is learning to fight him with out setting off the explosion."

Meanwhile back in the fight Naruto was sent back, not by an explosion but by a punch from Ryuunosuke. "I got too you with out those explosions stopping me." Naruto said.

"True but can you keep that up?" Ryuunosuke asked as he charged in to attack but Naruto dodged the attack and then attacked himself. "That was good." The two then pushed each other back.

"Okay, there is something amiss. Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked.

"Helping, what do you mean?" Ryuunosuke asked.

"You could have killed me at anytime but haven't. And even if I fall to you my friends could easily get away some how so why don't you drop the act." Naruto said.

"Very well then." Ryuunosuke said as he throw his sheath at Naruto and he caught it.

"This crest is of the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto said.

"That was my father's. Well adopted father's." Ryuunosuke said. "He took me in and raised me as his son despite not being his blood."

"So why fight me?" Naruto asked.

"To repent for my part of the charade in the Whirlpool. This fight is the best way for me to do it." Ryuunosuke said. "But I fear this is as far as I can go. So I will show you my final jutsu. Fire Style: Flash Dragon Burst." With that he swung his sword and a giant dragon of fire shot at Naruto.

"This is bad I have to stop it." Naruto said as he then sent wind chakra to his kunai and then swung it and large wind infused chakra shot out and stopped the dragon and caused it to redirect up and destroyed the ceiling.

"Well done." Ryuunosuke said as he then turned around as started off.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I admit defeat. You mine so unless you wish to kill me I will be leaving." Ryuunosuke said.

"Sorry but we can't let you get away." Naruto said. "You will came to the Leaf with us." Naruto said.

"That would be pointless." Ryuunosuke said as he then started to cough up blood. "Truth is that Daichi had already gotten to me and I will be dead soon."

"I can help you." Sakura said.

"Fool, it is too late, I have been like this too long. It is only from willpower that I am able to move as it is." Ryuunosuke said.

"Why did you do this job?" Naruto asked.

"To give you a chance." With that Ryuunosuke jumped out from the hole in the ceiling. "You may have failed today but tomorrow is another day." With that he disappeared.

"He is long gone." Karin said.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked.

"We are all alive right. Then to me that is a victory." Naruto said. "Let's return to the Leaf and give her the scroll."

They met up with Kakashi and Yamato and made their way back to the Leaf. Upon their arrive back to the Leaf they found themselves standing before Tsunade. "You failed to catch the people responsible and to recover the remains. But hopefully the intel that you got from Ryuunosuke before his escape will be of use." Tsunade said. "The mission was a failure but at least you all came back in one piece. You are dismissed." With that they left the room. _"Kaito is steps ahead of use again. We need to increase our affects to stopping him before it is too late."_


End file.
